Realize
by DarSavageKom
Summary: Эдвард горячий и популярный актер. Белла с детства была его лучшей подругой, а сейчас она стала и его личным помощником. Но чувства Беллы к Эдварду изменились, а он не замечает этого. Сможет ли Белла с помощью друзей набраться смелости и рассказать ему?
1. Chapter 1

**Примечание:** Дорогие читатели, хотим сообщить вам, что этот фик написан уважаемой Goo82. Все, что здесь выложено на русском языке - это всего лишь перевод троих милых девушек ;). Мы надеемся, что вам понравится. Приятного чтения.

**Глава 1**

Бип, бип, бип.  
Я вытащила руку из-под одеяла и вслепую начала размахивать рукой, чтобы убрать этот раздражающий звук будильника. Я посмотрела на часы - пять утра. Я громко застонала. На улице еще темно. Я откинулась назад на постели и уставилась в потолок. Почему, почему я вообще согласилась на эту работу? Я пыталась побороть дремоту, которая постепенно вновь овладевала моим телом. А потом я вспомнила.

Ну конечно, из-за Эдварда. Мой лучший друг за всю мою жизнь – спасибо нашим мамам – лучшим подругам. Это намного больше, чем если бы мы просто дружили всю жизнь.  
Мать Эдварда Эсми и моя мама Рене были соседками в колледже. Они познакомились на первом курсе и с тех пор неразлучны. Они познакомились со своими мужьями на одной вечеринке, обручились и вышли замуж с разницей в пару месяцев, и были беременны одновременно. Они даже поселились рядом. Эсми родила Эдварда в июне, а Рене родила меня через четыре месяца. С этого момента Эдвард и я стали неотъемлемой частью жизней друг друга. Эсми для меня как вторая мама, как и Рене для Эдварда.

Пребывание дома у Эдварда всегда меня веселило. Если бы вы не знали точно. Что у Рене и Карлайла один ребенок, вы бы точно решили, что у них двое детей. Наряду с фотографиями Эдварда, от рождения до настоящего времени, здесь были и мои фото. Мы первый раз сидим вместе. Первое посещение зоопарка - вместе. Мы теряем наши первые зубы- снова вместе. У моей мамы дома тоже самое. Повсюду фотографии Эдварда. Мы ночуем друг у друга с самого детства и до сих пор. Если бы это был любой другой парень, я уверена, что Чарли бы вышвырнул его. Эдварду же, который для него как сын, разрешалось спать со мной в одной постели. Чарли точно знал, что ничего не случится. Мы ведь только друзья, помните?

Когда мы пошли в школу, я всегда была той, кто напоминал Эдварду о проверке домашнего задания, или тесте, к которому нужно готовиться. Он и его родители были благодарны мне за мое ворчание на него. Без него, он бы никогда не закончил школу.  
Когда пришло время поступать в колледж, мы выбрали один и тот же. Ни один из нас не мог представить свою жизнь без другого на такой длинный срок. Мы уговорили наших родителей разрешить нам жить вместе, чтобы сэкономить деньги и избежать ужасного и сурового испытания- съема квартиры с незнакомым человеком, и в итоге мы сняли квартиру рядом с кампусом.

Однажды Эдвард встретил в колледже мужчину, который сказал, что у него лицо модели и дал ему визитку. Мы тогда только посмеялись. Эдвард сказал, что он, скорее всего, просто хотел увидеть его голым. Но несколько недель спустя, Эдвард сильно нуждался в деньгах и потащил меня смотреть, что может получиться из этого предложения.  
Даже не верится, но буквально сразу Эдварда наняли для съемок для местных компаний. Позже его заметили важные шишки на ТВ, и он начал появляться в рекламе. Удивленный тем, как быстро продвигается его карьера, он отправил свои снимки в агентства Лос-Анджелеса и был изумлен, когда буквально все захотели его. Он пошел в то, которое предлагало больше денег и немедленно начал работать.

Он участвовал в неделе моды в Нью-Йорке, когда его заметил режиссер, который посчитал, что Эдвард идеально подходит на роль актера, который борется с героиновой зависимостью. Эта роль принесла ему номинацию на Золотой Глобус и вознесла его до статуса суперзвезды. С тех пор он постоянно востребован.

Когда все это случилось с ним, он сказал, что не представляет, как справится без меня, и я приехала, что исполнять роль человека, который следил бы за его делами. Я помогаю ему держаться на уровне, помнить важные даты, прослушивания и тому подобное. Так я стала лучшей подругой и персональным ассистентом.

Он говорит, что не может представить никого другого на этом месте, кроме меня. Я знаю о нем все, что необходимо. К тому же, кто откажется такой работы, где будут платить за дружбу и помощь? Он упоминал множество случаев, которые он не пережил бы без меня.

Эдвард такой прекрасный человек, но он никогда не дает себе шанса. Он талантлив во всем, чем занимался и все это знают. Он играл концерты на фортепиано еще с начальной школы. Его учитель говорила, что никогда не видела, чтобы ребенок так быстро освоил фортепиано. Он писал прекрасную музыку. Он был страстным во всем- с друзьями, семьей или едой. Когда Эдвард делает что-то, он делает это по полной программе. Он никогда не бросает ничего на половине. Если дело касается семьи или друзей, это всегда на первом месте. Если он обещает, он всегда выполняет обещание. Эдвард никогда не врет, он просто не тот тип людей.

Но с тех пор, как Эдвард стал звездой, люди видят в нем только внешность. А я знаю лучше. Люди, которые влюблены в Эдварда Калена «звезду кино» не знают его настоящего. Они знают, что он играет на пианино, но никогда не слышали его работ. Они только думают, что он «три в одном»: актер, модель и музыкант. Для них он просто странный актер с бронзовыми волосами, мускулистым телом и прессом, который просто требует, чтобы его облизали. Актер, который отработал прекрасную кривоватую улыбку, которой он сверкал в любой момент. Актер с прекрасными изумрудными глазами, которые слишком прекрасны, чтобы быть настоящими. Но для тех, кто действительно любит его, он намного больше, чем это. Он был милым и веселым Эдвардом, который сделает все, чтобы осчастливить тех, кого он любит.

Конечно, Эдвард красив - это невозможно отрицать. Я знаю это еще с начальной школы, когда каждая девочка тянулась к нему, как замок-молния. Еще больше случилось, когда он начал превращаться в того точеного бога, каков он сейчас.

Его характер-это именно то, что так долго сохраняло нашу дружбу. Он был красив и принадлежал богатой семье, но он никогда не зазнавался. В старшей школе он был невероятно популярен, и все хотели дружить с ним. Его приглашали на лучшие вечеринки, и нравился самым красивым девушкам, но все это никогда не имело значения для него. Ему нравилось ходить в походы, читать, играть на пианино и смотреть кошмарные фильмы ужасов. Что угодно могло заставить нас валяться на полу от смеха. То, что он дружил со мной не смотря ни на что, заставляло меня любить его еще больше.

Я, наоборот, никогда не была популярной, в стандартном смысле этого слова. Я была тормозной дочкой шерифа, которая проводила все время за учебой или таскаясь за Эдвардом. Для девушек, которые хотели встречаться с Эдвардом я была не более, чем его благотворительностью, другом семьи, который ему не нравился. По этому он и проводил со мной время. Я однажды подслушала в раздевалке спортзала разговор девушек обо всех качествах, которых мне не достает, чтобы быть его другом. В основном, речь шла о моей внешности. Мои волосы скучного коричневого цвета, и спускались ниже плеч. Мои глаза подходили по цвету волосам - коричневые, к тому же спрятанные за очками. Моя одежда не была фирменной и я всегда читала. Очевидно, что несмотря на мой унылый вид, то, что я читаю просто для удовольствия делало меня в их глазах еще более неподходящей Эдварду. Он обнаружил меня позже дома, в то время когда мы должны были кататься на лошадях. Когда он узнал, что со мной случилось он был расстроен.  
не знают, о чем говорят. Ты моя лучшая подруга, потому что я не могу жить без тебя. Кто будет готовить мне блинчики каждое воскресение, если не ты? Кто убедится в том, что я делаю все во время, кто будет вдохновлять меня на работу над моей музыкой? Никто из них не проявляет и половины того интереса, что проявляешь ты. Из-за них ты не можешь взглянуть на себя ясно. И никогда не могла. Игнорируй их. Ты красивая, смешная, и такая умная. Не говоря уже о том, что у тебя супер – горячий лучший друг,»- он вытер мои слезы и я рассмеялась-«Пообещай мне Белла, пообещай, что больше не будешь слушать их. Только ты и я знаем, что мы значим друг для друга, больше никто не важен,»-он просил, убирая завесу волос от моего лица.

«Я…Я обещаю» Он обнял меня за плечи.

Так было всегда. Мы всегда были лучшими друзьями и он никогда не рассматривал меня в лучшем виде.  
Мы делили друг с другом все в нашей жизни. Начиная с смерти наших бабушек и душек, и заканчивая школой и танцами. Мы делил каждую часть нашей жизни, и мы были единственными, кто знает друг друга от и до.

Он видел, как я ходила на множество свиданий, и ни одно не заинтересовало меня. Он говорил мне «Белла, не волнуйся. Твой прекрасный принц неподалеку. Подожди и сама увидишь». Плохо, что я уже нашла этого мужчину. И к сожалению, Эдвард ошибался, потому что этот мужчина даже не замечал, что я живая. Вернее, это не совсем так. Он знал о моем существовании, но для него я живу только в качестве дурацкой лучшей подруги и личного ассистента.

Да, мужчина моей мечты и мой лучший друг - одно лицо. Я была достаточно глупа, чтобы влюбиться в супер привлекательного, супер талантливого актера, моего лучшего друга Эдварда.

Думаю, что какая-то часть меня всегда была влюблена в Эдварда. Но после попыток встречаться с кем-то я поняла, что причина, по которой я не заходила дальше первого свидания, в том, что я всех сравнивала с ним. Многие были милыми, но ни один не был им. Многие были очень умными, но не такими умными, как он. Или не такими забавными.  
Но это не имеет значения. Это безнадежно.Он сейчас известный актер, и я могу только смотреть на актрис и моделей, которые вешаются на него. Я все еще милая лучшая подруга Белла. Я как сестра и ничего больше, И я ничего не говорю. Мне не нужно чтобы он сказал то, что я и так знаю.  
Когда предоставляется выбор между красивой белокурой моделью из Германии и серой мышкой Беллой, которая выглядит так, будто вышла из каталога Sears, как вы думаете, кого он выберет? Я не глупая, я знаю, кого.

И я решила держать мои чувства в себе, чтобы сохранить нашу дружбу. Не думаю, что смогу быть рядом с ним. Если он прямо в лицо скажет мне, что я не его тип.  
Раздражающее жужжание вывело меня из жалость к себе, я потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке, и увидела, что мой вибрирующий Blackberry, напоминающий, что нужно разбудить Эдварда перед сегодняшними пробами.

Я откинула покрывало от моего невыспавшегося тела и медленно поднялась. Я медленно прошла к шкафу взяла одежду и поплелась в душ.

Я немного потянула время, позволяя теплой воде струиться по моему телу, расслабляя напряженные мышцы. Попытки договориться с Эдвардом по утрам, это то же самое, что договариваться с пятилетним ребенком, который хочет конфету и не принимает ответ «нет». Он явно не был утренним человеком, и в мою работу входило поднимать его ленивую задницу и подавать кофе. Хорошо, что мы жили вместе. Хотя, в моей ситуации это одновременно все упрощало и осложняло.

Проще, потому что жить с Эдвардом было привычно, нам было комфортно находится рядом. Это также упрощало совместную работу. Вместо того, чтобы рано вставать и ехать к нему из отдельного дома, я просто делила с ним один на двоих. Я проводило все свое время с Эдвардом, и не было никакого смысла платить за дом, где я не буду появляться.  
Тяжелее, потому что с моими чувствами, мое сердце разрывалось каждый раз, когда я слышала, что Эдвард приводит в дом очередную девушку. Или выходя утром на кухню, чтобы сделать Эдварду кофе быть встреченной незнакомкой, на которой не одето ничего, кроме футболки Эдварда. Но мой любимый способ разрывать свое сердце - это заходить утром в спальню Эдварда, чтобы разбудить его, и видеть, что он не один. Видеть, как его руки обнимают кого-то другого всегда оставляло рану на сердце.  
Когда я закончила принимать душ, я оделась, заколола волосы и пошла на кухню готовить кофе. Я начала ежедневную процедуру с открытия входной двери и сбора почты, затем засунула несколько поп тартс в тостер. И хотя мы уже взрослые, но поп тартс всегда будут лучшим завтраком для меня и Эдварда.

Когда кофе был готов, я налила ему и себе по кружке, завернула поп тартс в бумажное полотенце и пошла к его комнате.

Я медленно открыла дверь, мысленно умоляя: «пожалуйста, пусть он будет один, пожалуйста, пусть он будет один». Я зажмурила глаза, пока думала об этом, затем аккуратно открыла один глаз, и испытала облегчение. Он один.

Здесь лежал только Эдвард в своих черных боксерах, неуклюже устроившись на животе, а его одеяло было откинуто к краю кровати.

Конечно, я позволила себе несколько минут полюбоваться его совершенным телом. Это было единственное время, когда я могла разглядывать его, не боясь быть пойманной им за этим занятием. Он был красив, конечно, я видела его и менее одетым, ведь мы принимали вместе ванну, когда были младенцами, но сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас мысль о совместной ванне с Эдвардом заставляет меня краснеть из-за всех тех картинок, которые возникали в моей голове, и все они попадали под рейтинг NC-17.

Я сбросила оцепенение и пошла к противоположной стороне кровати, чтобы поставить кофе и поп тартс на тумбочку. Я села на кровать рядом с ним и приготовилась слушать его нытьё.

Я положила руку ему на плечо и толкнула. «Эй, Каллен, пора вставать». Я остановилась, ожидая реакции, но ее не было. Пора применять тяжелое оружее.

«Каллен! Пора поднимать задницу, у нас есть дела сегодня, давай же!». Я энергично трясла его плечо, но это привело только тихому рычанию от его спящего тела. Он начал двигаться, упираясь лицом в подушку и постанывая «Нееет…Белла, ну еще чуть-чуть, пожалуйста.»

«Эдвард, у нас нет времени. Давай, я принесла тебе кофе и поп тартс». Он повернулся ко мне и медленно открыл глаза.

«Черт, почему мы должны делать все так рано»-ворчал он, прежде чем снова рухнуть на подушку.

«О да. Это я все дела назначаю рано. Специально. Потому что мне нравится будить тебя таким способом каждое утро. Это кульминация моего дня, Эдвард»

Его руки обвили мою талию и потащили вниз, так что я легла рядом с ним, лицом к лицу. Я задержала дыхание. Слишком близко.

"О, глупая Белла, просто тебе нравится приходить сюда каждое утро и смотреть на меня, когда я в одних боксерах ." Ох, как же он прав. Но ему по-прежнему не стоит об этом знать.

"Эдвард, ты постоянно ходишь так по дому, так что не думай, что я никогда не видела подобного." Я ответила, надеясь, чтобы он не заметил румянца на моих щеках.

"Неважно, Белз. Итак что мы сегодня делаем?"- он протянул руку, взял поп тартс и протянул мне одну.

«У тебя прослушивание сегодня на драму, которую режиссирует известный молодой режиссер. Вся информация у меня в комнате. Как думаешь, сможешь встать и собраться за час?»- я спросила, доедая последний кусок своего поп тартс, и пытаясь встать с кровати.

Эдвард снова сгреб меня и положил рядом с ним. Мое сердце начало бешено биться, а бабочки в животе сошли с ума. Глупый, привлекательный лучший друг.

«Белла, просто обними меня, или тыт так страстно желаешь оставить своего лучшего друга в одиночестве?»-Эдвард надул губы и легонько дернул меня за волосы. Я играючи шлепнула его по рукам.

«Эдвард у нас есть дела. Тебе нужно собираться, и мне нужно собираться. У нас нет времени на глупости».

«Знаете, Мисс, сварливость, вам нужно отдохнуть. Я собираюсь заставить тебя поехать отдыхать»- шутя угрожал он.

«Сколько раз ты уже говорил мне это и ни разу не выполнил?»- поддела я в ответ

«Отлично, тогда нам нужно решить все вот так»- Он резко вскочил на колени и возвысился надо мной, поймав и не давая двигаться. Он понял свое преимущество и начал щекотать мне бока.

«Аааххх…НЕТ…Эдвард, пожалуйста! О-остановиись!»- я заикалась, пытаясь скинуть его безжалостные пальцы с моих боков.

«Так ты собираешься расслабиться, Белла?»- спросил он, продолжая щекотать меня.

"Да!!"

"Ты мне обещаешь?"

"Я…Я обещаю. Пожалуйста, хватит!"

"Хорошо," он отпустил меня. " Я не боюсь использовать свою силу, мисс, так что расслабься."

"Иногда ты такой придурок, ты знаешь об этом?" -я шлепнула его, прежде чем повернуть на спину и забраться на него сверху, прижимая его тело к кровати.

«Да, но за это ты меня и любишь»- он ответил с ухмылкой.  
Охх. Если бы он только знал...

«Ок, сейчас ты собираешься вставать?»- я слезла с него и спрыгнула с кровати.

«Да, Белла, я сейчас пойду в душ. Все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать твоего ворчания»-я шлепнула его

"Ворчать - это моя работа. Я буду в гостинной." Я вышла из комнаты..

Я прошла в свою спальню, взяла свою сумку и начала складывать туда все, что мне понадобится в течение дня. Моя папка была полна информации Эдварда, его снимков, блокнота, и других вещей, которые могут ему понадобиться, пока мы вне дома. Я положила свой ноутбук, мой blackberry и ipod, а затем пошла назад в гостиную. Я плюхнулась на диван и начала просматривать наши дела на сегодня, чтобы узнать есть ли у нас сегодня еще встречи.

У Эдварда было прослушивание, которое я уже упоминала сегодня утром, и нужно заехать к его агенту, чтобы поговорить о других возможных проектах. Конец дня, кажется, будет свободным, но учитывая, каким востребованным он был, я уверена, что-нибудь еще появится.

Мой телефон зазвонил и короткий взгляд на ID звонящего поднял мне настроение, как утренний кофе.

"Привет, Элис," я ответила со вздохом. Утренний разговор с этим эльфом отнимал у меня много сил.

Элис моя лучшая подруга и стилист Эдварда. Она ответственна за его одежду на красных дорожках, и открытиях клубов, где он появлялся. Все появлялось на фотографиях, и это значит, что у Элис тяжелая работа. Эли училась в Parsons а Нью-Йорке на модельера до того, как переехала сюда чтобы стать персональным стилистом \ дизайнером. Это такой человек, что в каком бы плохом настроении ты не был, она все равно пробьется своими лучами радости. Невозможно не любить Элис.

"Привет Белла, как сегодня проходит пробуждение Эдварда?"

"А как проходит пробуждение Эдварда каждое утро, Элис?" спросила я глупо, перекладывая кипу бумаг беспорядочно разложенную на кофейном столе.

"Он хотя бы один сегодня?" она засмеялась

"Да, я была очень рада, что не увидела сегодня маленького Эдди."

"Ой, не притворяйся, что тебе не нравится смотреть на маленького Эдди. Просто ты бы предпочла быть на месте той, что делит с ним кровать." Дразнила меня Элис. Мои глаза расширились.

"Ох, Элис. Ты леди, как всегда."

"Ты же знаешь, что это правда.. Почему ты не скажешь ему, Белла."

"Элис, неужели так необходимо говорить об этом каждое утро? Ты знаешь почему я не говорю ему." Я ответила, защищаясь. Я слышала её усмешку на том конце провода.

"Белла, ты такая красивая и умная. Все эти глупые блондинки, которых он приводит домой не могут соперничать с тобой. Как ты можешь сидеть и смотреть на этих ужасных идиоток рядом с ним? Однажды тебе это надоест...и ты скажешь ему"

"Может быть однажды, но не сегодня." Заметила я саркастически, надеясь, что разговор на этом закончится.

"Лучше бы это было поскорее, потому что рано или поздно какая-нибудь шлюшка вонзит в него свои когти, и он останется не с той девушкой, и тогда где вы оба будете?"

"Элис-" Я предостерегла её, надеясь, что она слышит в моем голосе дискомфорт.

"Хорошо, закроем пока эту тему," она закончила. "Я звонила узнать, нужны ли сегодня Мистеру Прекрасному мои услуги?"

"Пока ничего не знаю, давай вернемся к этому позже. Может у него будет что-нибудь позже сегодня."

"Хорошо, тогда поговорим позже."

"Пока, Элис" я повесила трубку и бросила телефон на кофейный столик.

Эта девушка будет моей смертью. Конечно, не было ничего такого, что бы я не слышала от наших друзей ранее. Хотя бы один из них каждый день говорил об этом: как я должна сказать ему о своих чувствах, и как он осознает, что тоже любит меня. Я просто не хочу рисковать, если он не любит.

Дверь открылась и вышел Эдвард в низко посаженных джинсах, которые опасно обтягивали его бедра, и с футболкой в руке. Его волосы были мокрыми и растрепанны на макушке. Он выглядит как бог. Я мысленно застонала. Почему мой лучший друг должен быть так горяч и почему он должен расхаживать здесь в таком виде?

Я откинула голову на диван, в надежде, что его футболка уже будет надета на его пресс, по которому я только что пускала слюни.

"Я ненавижу свою жизнь," пробормотала я себе и надула губы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Эдвард наконец-то собрался, и мы отправились на прослушивание. Добраться до того места займёт всего примерно минут 10, и мы заскочили в ближайший Старбакс за очередной дозой кофе. Я взяла огромный карамельный фраппучино, а Эдвард – латте.

Он никогда не готовится заранее к прослушиваниям, приходит всегда такой спокойный и расслабленный. В этот раз режиссёр пригласил его лично, а это означает, что проект практически у него в кармане. Эдвард вертел в руках айпод, пытаясь найти что-нибудь из музыки.

- Эдвард, прекрати возиться с этой штукой. Как только мы придём, ты сразу же получишь работу. С чего тебе заморачиваться? – спросила я с притворным раздражением. У Эдварда было несколько странных привычек, которые меня всегда забавляли.

- Я заморачиваюсь, потому что хочу послушать музыку. Я не виноват, что здесь есть так много из чего выбрать, - усмехнулся он, отвлёкся от айпода и ослепил меня своей фирменной кривоватой улыбкой.

Я закатила глаза и припарковалась на стоянке рядом со зданием, где проводится прослушивание.

- Вот видишь, мы на 20 минут раньше, Белла. Не о чем беспокоиться. Это всё ты и твоя дурацкая навязчивая идея всюду появляться раньше времени, - рассмеялся он, издеваясь надо мной.

- Ну да, а я должна, как ты, всюду опаздывать на полчаса, - парировала я.

- Белла, это называется по-светски! - улыбнулся он.

У этого самодовольного болвана всегда есть на всё ответ.

- Если бы их это не устраивало, я бы не получал работу, верно? Ты слишком много волнуешься, - он закончил большим глотком латте и поставил стакан обратно в подставку.

- Кто-то должен постараться, чтобы все ещё увидели это прелестное личико, - я потрепала его по щекам. – Теперь, тебе нужно сегодня встретиться с Эмметом?

- Конечно. Пускай он придёт к тому времени, как мы вернёмся. Позови Элис, и пусть она приведёт своего Джаспера, а Эммет может прийти с Роуз, если захочет.

- Окей, я позвоню им. Ты должен идти, произведёшь хорошее впечатление, если придёшь чуть раньше. Будет казаться, что тебе действительно нужна роль.

- Да, мадам, - поцеловал меня в щёку Эдвард. – И что бы я делал без тебя, Белла?

- Ну… - преувеличенно промычала я, приложив палец к подбородку, - Скорее всего, проспал бы все свои прослушивания.

- Очень смешно, Свон, - он ущипнул меня за ногу и легко выпрыгнул из машины.  
Теперь нужно Эммету позвонить. Я быстро посмотрела на часы, чтобы убедиться, что он уже встал. Эммет – наш хороший друг, мы познакомились, когда только переехали в Голливуд.

Как-то мы пошли в клуб, и Эдвард оставил меня в баре, а сам пошёл в туалет. И вот я стояла там, совсем одна, когда ко мне подошёл парень, представившийся Тайлером, и предложил выпить. Он болтал со мной, несмотря на моё, мягко говоря, недовольство, потом пригласил потанцевать. Опять же, как можно более мило, я отказалась, и он пытался отволочь меня на танцпол силой. Я в панике искала глазами Эдварда, кричала парню, чтобы он отвалил от меня, когда услышала громкий голос «Вот ты где, детка. А я повсюду тебя искал!». Я почувствовала, как пара огромных сильных рук обхватили меня, подняла глаза и увидела перед собой широко улыбающегося мне качка. По ходу дела, его размеры испугали Тайлера, потому что он буквально сбежал, бормоча извинения. Заметив шок на моём лице, парень сразу же отпустил меня и со смехом объяснил, что видел, как меня домогаются и решил, что единственный нормальный способ избавится от него, не прибегая к драке, – притвориться ревнивым бойфрендом. Его звали Эммет МакКарти и он только переехал и Северной Докоты, чтобы работать личным тренером (ну, в этом я даже не сомневалась, учитывая его мускулы). Ростом больше 190, с коричневыми кудрявыми волосами и очень красивыми голубыми глазами, с огромными бицепсами, он был похож на зверя. Когда наконец-то вернулся Эдвард, мы всё ему рассказали, он поблагодарил Эммета за моё спасение, всю ночь мы разговаривали и, будучи новенькими в городе, договорились держаться вместе. Как только Эдварду велели нанять тренера, мы не могли обратиться ни к кому, кроме Эммета. И не потому, что Эдварду так нужно было похудеть. Ему жутко повезло с генами, сколько бы он не ел, вес не прибавлялся, даже без физических упражнений. Они просто весело проводили время, пока занимались.

Я достала телефон и набрала номер. Где-то после четвёртого сигнала, Эммет ответил запыхавшимся голосом.

- Алло.

- Привет, Эм. Это Белла. Я не отвлекаю?

- Привет, влюблённое солнышко, - Ну вот, снова началось… - Нет, не отвлекаешь. Я просто поднимал штангу от нечего делать.

- Да что с вами сегодня? Сколько можно доставать меня этой темой! - воскликнула я, преувеличенно вздохнув. Черт их возьми.

- О, кто же был первый? – усмехнулся Эммет.

- Элис прочитала мне лекцию сегодня с утра.

- Ну, ты же знаешь простой способ, чтобы мы раз и навсегда перестали издеваться над тобой – просто признайся ему, - объяснил он таким тоном, как будто это такая ерунда.

Я даже могу себе это представить:

«_Привет, Эдвард, вот кофе, да, и кстати, я по уши влюблена в тебя вот уже всю жизнь! Удачного дня_.»

- Ага, и что прикажешь мне делать, когда я останусь безработной, мой милый друг?

- Хочешь сказать, Эдвард вышвырнет тебя из дома, если ты признаешься ему в любви? О, да, это была бы моя первая реакция на его месте!

- Нет, Эм. Я хочу сказать, что он пошлёт меня, а я буду слишком унижена, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, и уволюсь сама. И останусь безработной и бездомной.

- Белла, Белла, Белла… Да что с тобой? Знаешь, он без ума от тебя, просто он пока этого не знает, ты же молчишь. Он парень, Белла, мы проигрываем в таких играх.

- Ну да, Эммет, - мне уже надоели эти разговоры, и то, что они лезут в мою личную жизнь. – Он любит меня, но только как младшую сестру. А для того, чего хочу я, этого мало!

- Серьёзно? – расхохотался Эммет, - Так ты думаешь об «этом» с Эдди? Теперь я буду называть тебя «моя развратная Белла»!

- Так же, как и ещё тысячи девушек.

- Ну их-то он не знает. Они любят его, потому что он популярен. А в тобой бы он знал, что ты будешь любить его всегда, даже если он провалится.

- Неважно, Эммет, ты не знаешь этого точно. Ты видел девчонок, которые вешаются на него. Рядом с ними я выгляжу. как старый пыльный мешок.

- Белла, ты красотка. Прошу тебя, хватит принижать свои достоинства. С какой стати тогда он стал бы так так близок с тобой? Эдвард не такой ограниченный.

Теперь моё настроение совершенно испортилось. Неужели я на самом деле считала, что Эдвард из тех, кто не станет встречаться со мной, потому что я недостаточно красива? Я никогда не думала об этом. Из-за неуверенности в себе я начала сомневаться в своём лучшем друге.

- Нет, Эммет. Я думаю, Эдвард не такой. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, и не хочу терять его.

- Ты не потеряешь его, Белла, он любит тебя. Ты просто должна помочь ему разобраться в себе.

- Знаю, - ответила я, сама в это не веря.

- Ладно, в любом случае, прости, что начал всё это слишком рано. На сегодня лимит издевательств исчерпан, теперь мне придётся ждать завтра, - я услышала, как он улыбнулся, и закатила глаза.

- Эдвард приглашает тебя и Розали сегодня. Мы будем дома около трёх. Он хочет сначала позаниматься спортом, а потом вместе куда-нибудь сходим. Элис и Джаспер тоже будут.

- Звучит здорово, Белла. Я позвоню Элис и Джасперу.

- Спасибо, Эм. Увидимся позже.

Попрощавшись с Эмметом, я решила проверить, что у нас запланировано на эту неделю. Ничего особенного. Мы только вернулись из Сиэтла, где Эдвард снимался в молодёжной мелодраме. Его внешность позволяет ему сойти за подростка и делает его предметом обожания миллионов девочек, и его практически умоляли сыграть эту роль.

Часто его за символическую приглашали в клубы и магазины, чтобы хоть как-то повысить продажи и привлечь покупателей. Ну, знаете, иногда в журналах пишут что-то типа «Звезда кинофильмов, молодой сердцеед Эдвард Каллен был замечен в Hyde с Пэрис», и все сломя голову несутся туда, чтобы вдруг натолкнуться там на, о, Эдварда Каллена. Прослушивание заняло больше времени, чем я рассчитывала, и я удобно устроилась в кресле, с закрытыми глазами слушая музыку. Как только мои веки сомкнулись, в голове снова и снова прокручивались два сегодняшних разговора с друзьями, и показалось таким заманчивым рассказать Эдварду о своих чувствах. Они убеждали меня, что он чувствует то же самое и что всё получится, ну а что, если нет?

Не могу отрицать, я представляла себе, как всё могло бы случиться, будь мои друзья правы.Я бы подошла к Эдварду, заглянула бы в его глаза и излила бы душу. Как я люблю его с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Я бы сказала ему, что он единственный человек, с которым я хочу состариться, от кого я хочу иметь детей, с кем я хочу жить в домике с белым заборчиком, прямо как в Отце Невесты (the Father of the Bride, 1991. прим.пер.). Он будет играть в кино, а я писать книги. У нас будет двое детей. маленькая девочка с моими каштановыми волосами и его зелёными глазами, и маленький мальчик, с его непослушными бронзовыми кудрями и моими карими глазками. Он посмотрит на меня и скажет, что всегда чувствовал по отношению ко мне то же самое, просто боялся признаться. Он обнимет меня и поцелует, а потом возьмёт на руки и отнесёт в спальню, где мы будем часами (или даже днями!) заниматься любовью, за все годы, что мы провели в неуверенности. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда суровая реальность вытолкнула меня из сладких мечтаний.

- Спишь на работе, Белла? – Эдвард потрепал мои волосы.

- О… А тебе обязательно быть таким надоедливым, Эдвард?

- Спокойствие, Белла, только спокойствие. Не будь занудой.

- Как прослушивание?

- Я отлично справился и, кажется, понравится режиссёру. Он сказал, что позвонит мне на неделе.

- Класс! Надеюсь, всё получится.

- Спасибо, Беллз, - он обнял меня, и моё глупое сердце забилось в бешеном ритме. «Хватит. Только ты не начинай, предатель», - подумала я.

- Я звонила Эммету, он всем сообщит, так что можно ждать их около трёх.

- Звучит великолепно, у нас ведь нет пока никаких планов?

- Неа. Просто остановимся у офиса агента, проверить, нет ли каких-нибудь предложений, - ответила я и завела машину.

- Хорошо. Анджела обещала устроить мне небольшой перерыв между съемками. Не хочу сразу же приступать к другой работе, мне нужен отдых.

- Ну, насколько я знаю, так и есть. Если только какие-нибудь фотосессии или интервью.

- Отлично, - он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

Остальную часть пути мы проделали в тишине. Оказавшись на месте, я толкнула Эдварда, он вздохнул и вышел из машины, направившись в офис Анджелы.

Секретарша сообщила о нас и сразу же пригласила в кабинет.

Мы оказались в боковом кабинете, все стены которого занимало окно, выходящее на Голливудские Холмы. Я села в кресло, пока Эдвард обнял Анджелу.

- Ну, как мой золотой мальчик сегодня? Прослушивание прошло хорошо?

Эдвард плюхнулся в кресло рядом со мной и устроился поудобнее.

- Всё прошло прекрасно, кажется, я им понравился. Сказали, что свяжутся со мной на неделе.

- Великолепно. Когда они позвонят в офис, я сразу же тебе сообщу. Ну, сейчас до конца недели для тебя ничего нет. Так что ты пока отдыхай.

Она быстро напечатала что-то и вытащила папку Эдварда.

- Белла, на следующей неделе у него фотосет для журнала EW, как у вошедшего в тридцатку тех, кому до 30. Ещё нам позвонили в предложением сняться в рекламе молока, и журнал People хочет опубликовать интервью. В общем, ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились. Они хотят знать об ожидаемых проектах, а, к счастью, к тому времени уже будут известны результаты сегодняшнего прослушивания.

- Пришлёшь мне всё это по факсу? Дома я со всем разберусь.

- Конечно, Белла, как всегда. Вот и всё. Развлекайся, Эдвард. Я созвонюсь с тобой или Беллой, если подвернётся что-нибудь.

Мы попрощались и направились обратно к машине.

- Просто шикарно! Давно у меня не было столько выходных, - он был просто счастлив отдохнуть и просто потратить время на себя.

- Что будешь делать с этой новообретённой свободой? – спросила я, когда мы остановились возле дома.

- Я ещё не придумал. Не помню, что такое свободное время, - засмеялся он.

- Ну, уверенна, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Как всегда.

- Да, да. Мы придумаем, чем заняться.

Оставалась пара часов до прихода нашим друзей, и мы устроились смотреть фильм. Эдвард выиграл в выборе фильма, и сегодня это оказался жутко вульгарная «Планета Страха». На моменте, когда плавится член Квентина Тарантино, я закатила глаза, в который раз удивляясь смехотворности выбранного Эдвардом кино.

Когда это безобразие наконец-то кончилось, мы пошли на кухню, взять что-нибудь перекусить и заодно прикинуть, что можно вечером поджарить на гриле.

Прибрав беспорядок на кухне после нас, я отправилась к себе прилечь и подумать.  
Эта влюбленность в Эдварда стала утомлять. Быть просто друзьями, при этом мечтая о большем, видеть всех его девушек, постоянно кружащих вокруг. Сначала даже смешно, но теперь каждая из них как нож в сердце. Смотреть, как он кого-то обнимает… целует… Может, будь я посмелее, вместо них была бы я. Он обнимал и целовал бы меня, любил только меня.

Но у меня не хватит смелости. Я трусиха, и одна только мысль о том, что он может чувствовать ко мне, кажется нелепой.

Я тяжело вздохнула, и просто лежала до тех пор, пока не почувствовала присутствие Эдварда рядом со мной.

- Что случилось? Хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил он с заметной заботой.

Я убрала ладони с лица и повернулась к нему. Он был так близко, что я еле заставила себя отодвинуться назад, но так хотелось прижаться к нему и попробовать на вкус его губы.

«Боже. Остановись, Белла!».

- Просто устала… - ответила я, специально пялясь в потолок. – Тебе нужно что-то?

- Нет, просто я хотел поговорить с тобой, пока все не придут.

- И что же у тебя на уме?

- Да ничего особенного. Просто я хочу провести свои выходные с вами. Мы же так редко видимся с друзьями. Я подумал, что можно было бы махнуть в Санта Барбару на пару дней.

- Мне нравится. Только скажи, когда решишь с днём, чтобы я могла забронировать номера.

- Завтра я позвоню Анджеле, чтобы потом не было неожиданной работы.

- Ну, я думая, если подвернётся что-то стоящее, ты сразу же сможешь вернуться в тот же день.

- Ты права. Но дважды проверить не помешает.

Мы мирно сидели в тишине, пока мои глаза не начали закрываться сами собой, и в конце концов, я уснула.

Я внезапно проснулась, почувствовав, как Эдвард встал с постели. Сфокусировав на нём взгляд, я догадалась, что он тоже задремал, по тому, как он трёт глаза и зевает.

- По-моему, они уже здесь, - посмотрел он на меня, затем встал и вышел из комнаты, чтобы встретить гостей.

Я столкнула себя с постели и, оказавшись в ванной, уставилась в зеркало. После сна глаза приобрели красноватый оттенок, а волосы напоминали стог сена. Я причесалась и привела себя в более-менее презентабельный вид.

Я услышала голоса из гостиной и вышла поздороваться. Завернув за угол, я натолкнулась на эльфа-коротышку.

- Уф… Элис, прости! – ну вот, снова налицо мои способности рушить всё вокруг.

- Да ладно, Белла, я привыкла, что никто не замечает меня, - Ха, ну да, как будто Элис можно не заметить! На ней было ярко-розовое платье с широким жёлтым поясом, создавалось впечатление неких округлостей, которыми Элис на самом деле не обладает.

- Нет, просто я как всегда ни на что не обращаю внимания.

- Мечтаешь о ком-то особенном? – я возмущённо выдохнула, в бешенстве качая головой.

- Элис, прошу тебя, не сейчас!

- О, Белла, расслабься, я просто дразню тебя.

- Я знаю. Просто устала. Извини.

- Ерунда, - сказала она своим обычным жизнерадостным тоном.

Мы присоединились ко всем остальным в гостиной, Элис уселась на колени своего жениха Джаспера.

Они познакомились, когда Элис только приехала в Лос-Анджелес. Она пошла в бар, где в тот вечер был свободный микрофон. Она рассказывала, что сидела за столиком, потягивая свой коктейль, когда услышала великолепные звуки акустической гитары, сопровождаемые самым прекрасным голосом на Земле. Она подняла взгляд на сцену и увидела высокого блондина с божественной внешностью и атлетической фигурой. Элис не могла отвести от него взгляд, а потом, случайно встретившись с ней глазами, он смотрел на неё на протяжение всей песни, как будто пел только для неё одной. Когда он закончил, Элис встала из-за стола, а он спустился со сцены, посередине они встретились, не замечая никого вокруг. «Я ждала тебя всю свою жизнь», - произнесла она, и с тех пор они неразлучны.

Сейчас Джаспер подписал контракт с одним инди-лейблом и работает над своим первым альбомом, который выйдет к осени. Он не только прекрасно поёт и играет на гитаре, но и сам сочиняет музыку и тексты, такие эмоциональные и проникновенные. Джаспер обладал уникальным даром выплёскивать свои чувства в искусстве.

Эммет рассматривал новые DVD Эдварда. Из-за своей известности, он часто заполучает копии фильмов, задолго до того, как они появляются в прокате. Девушка Эммета Розали болтала с Элис и Джаспером о своей предыдущей работе.

Розали – модель. Если бы вы увидели её хоть раз, в этом не осталось бы никаких сомнений. Она похожа на амазонку, высокая, загорелая, с длинными светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Её тело позволяло местным пластическим хирургам держаться на плаву, делая из пациентов её копию, однако, ничто не могло сравниться с оригиналом, потому что оригинал натурален. Роуз родилась с геном богини, с ногами от ушей и великолепной фигурой. Она начала карьеру, как модель на выставках автомобилей. Ну, знаете, когда девушки в бикини подпирают капоты, а у парней есть возможность попялиться не только на тачки. Её заметили, и она стремительно пошла вверх. Сейчас она работает с Chanel и Victoria secret, кроме всего прочего. С Эмметом Роуз познакомилась, когда его наняли ей в качестве личного тренера. Она сначала подумала, что он самодовольный придурок, а он – что она зазнавшаяся сучка. Они идеально подходят друг другу. С тех пор они уже встречаются два года.

Я не могу сдержать приступы зависти, глядя на эти две счастливые, влюблённые пары. Я очень хочу таких же отношений. Чтобы я до безумия любила человека, не могла жить без него, а он – без меня. Да, он должен чувствовать то же, что и я, вот в чём проблема. Как сильно бы я не была влюблена в Эдварда, так же я уверена, что он ничего подобного ко мне не чувствует. Я наблюдала, как он общается с друзьями, и он намного лучше меня. Мне абсолютно нечего ему предложить, кроме того, что я уже делаю. Я слишком обычная, чтобы быть ему кем-то бóльшим, чем друг или личный ассистент. Гиблое дело.  
Немного посмеявшись и наверстав время, что мы не виделись, мы пошли на задний двор. Мужчины, конечно же, столпились вокруг гриля в посудой в руках, споря, кто будет готовить. Они сражались за звание лучшего мастера гриля, но скоро им это надоедает, и, когда всё уже сделал кто-то один, они просто критикуют его результаты работы и уверяют, что смогли бы сделать лучше.

Мы с девчонками стояли у бассейна, смеясь над парнями и их попытками выглядеть мачо.

-Ну, Белла, дорогая, как ты? – спросила Розали, приподняв свои идеально очерченные брови.

- О, Боже, Роуз, только не ты, - я закатила глаза, поражаясь на своих так называемых друзей, которые, похоже, никогда не сдадутся. – Элис, мне ждать сегодня от Джаспера душещипательную беседу?

- М? – переспросила она, выглядывая из-за своего итальянского Vogue. – Я без понятия, о чём ты.

- Ну конечно, без понятия. Вы, как дурацкая реклама по телику, выводите меня из себя снова и снова. Сначала ты, Элис, потом Эммет утром, а теперь, уверена, и ты, Роуз, - это уже становится просто нелепо.

- Белла, - проговорила Розали и взяла меня за руку, - Почему ты сидишь сложа руки, позволяя ему приводить в дом всех этих девиц, которые ничего для него не значат? Почему бы тебе просто не признаться, и он станет только твоим?

- Ну да, если бы только это было так просто, как кажется, чёрт, я бы сделала это давно. Но нет. Я могу потерять всё, что у меня есть, если он не любит меня. Я просто не могу брать на себя такой риск. Вы должны мне поверить, я не смогу жить дальше, зная, что мои чувства разрушили дружбу длинною в 20 лет, - я так хотела признать, что они правы, но не могла рисковать, неважно, что мне хочется.

- Белла, а я бы хотела, чтобы ты доверилась мне, нам. Мы любим тебя, и мы бы никогда не советовали тебе делать что-то, что могло бы сделать тебе больно. Этот парень влюблён в тебя, ему просто необходимо почувствовать от тебя первый шаг, - безоговорочно произнесла Элис.

- Тогда почему вы не достаёте его своими разговорами? Он сильнее, чем я. Почему вы не лезете к нему со своими советами?

- Потому что, Белла, он не знает, что любит тебя. Он мужчина, они всегда всё узнают последними, - ответила Роуз.

- Я не хочу никому показывать свою любовь, я хочу, чтобы он просто знал о ней. Иначе это будет выглядеть, как будто я его заставляю.

- Белла, это глупо. У парней напрочь отсутствует здравый смысл, они не увидят, то, что для них верно, даже если это положить им под нос. Ты либо расскажешь ему всё, либо доверишься нам с Роуз, мы тебя так обучим, что он приползёт к тебе сам! – Элис даже подпрыгнула от мысли засунуть меня в дизайнерские шмотки. Она ошибается, если считает, что я позволю им так над собой издеваться.

- Нет, Элис, пожалуй, я пас.

- Но, Белла. Если ты хочешь, чтобы Эдвард видел в тебе не только лучшего друга, ты должна прекратить вечно вести себя как друг. Шаг первый: будь сексуальна. Шаг второй: начни ходить на свидания.

- Элис, я не хочу встречаться с кем-то. Я хочу _его_, - прошептала я.

- Мы знаем это, глупышка. Но дай нам сказать. Сколько раз ты была на свиданиях с тех пор, как переехала в Л.А.? – просила Роуз.

- Не знаю…Может, два, - я попыталась посчитать в уме, но казалось, что кого-то я забыла.

- Серьёзно? И это к чему-нибeдь приводило? После первого свидания?

- Нет, они меня не интересовали, не было никакой искры, - _скорее, они просто были не Эдвард_.

- Уу… Похоже, там не было нашего дружка, - Розали кивнула в сторону парней.

Я закатила глаза, уже не надеясь, что они оставят меня в покое.

- Ну? И что? – спросила Элис.

- Что что?

- Что ты выбираешь, Белла? Делаешь сама по-своему, или мы – по-своему.

Я взвесила все за и против. Признание ему может закончиться ужасно, унизительно, его отказом, например. Старания Роуз и Элис по изменению моего имиджа, вроде бы, не имеют никаких жутких последствий, и я со вздохом согласилась.

- Белла, ты ещё спасибо нам скажешь, когда твой сексуальный друг глаз от тебя не сможет оторвать! – Элис захлопала в ладоши, подпрыгивая на месте.

- Ну да, конечно, Элис… - вдруг они, прищурившись, уставились на меня. - Что?

- Самое важное, ты обязана доверять нам и слушаться нас во всём.

- Конечно, - всё. Я сдалась.

После пытки, которую я выдержала, Эммет подошёл к нам и сообщил, что ужин готов. Мы взяли тарелки, приготовили фруктовые коктейли и расселись за столом. Когда с едой уже было покончено, мы стали думать, чем заняться дальше.

Мы соскучились, и не могли придумать ничего лучше, чем радостно согласиться на глупое предложение Эммета и Элис сыграть в Правду или Расплату. Я осмотрелась, и заметила, что Эдвард смотрит на меня с озорной усмешкой. «Ничего хорошего в этом быть не может», - подумала я.

Эдвард начал.

- Элис, правда или расплата?

Элис поднесла палец к губам, как бы размышляя.

- Расплата.

- Прекрасно. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла к гардеробную Беллы и надела что-нибудь из её одежды.

Элис в ужасе закричала, что очень всех повеселило. Кроме меня. Не понимаю, что в этом смешного, моя одежда вовсе не так плоха. Ведь так?...

- Расплата есть расплата, Элис, а теперь будь хорошей девочкой, поторопись. Это будет забавно, - ободряюще обняв Джаспера, с надутыми губами она направилась в дом.  
Мы выпили ещё, пока Элис меняла свою дизайнерскую одежду на моё Old Navy. В конце концов, мы услышали, как открылась дверь, и повернулись. Элис шла к нам и чесала руки. На ней были мои потёртые джинсы Old Navy с драными коленками и худи на несколько размеров больше, что делало её совершенно квадратной. Она села рядом с Джаспером, продолжая чесаться.

- Элис, что с тобой? Почему ты чешешь руки? – поинтересовалась Роуз.

- У Беллы одна синтетика, от которой у меня сыпь.

- Эй!

- Белла, я ничего не могу поделать, если моя кожа не привыкла к одежде за 25.99 из местного универмага.

- Ого, Элис, расскажи-ка, что ты ещё думаешь о моих вещах, - Моя одежда не такая уж плохая.

- Да нет. Я уже придумала для тебя кое-что другое, а ты как раз согласилась пройтись со мной по магазинам, скоро мы заменим всё это барахло нормальными вещами, - услышав это, я зарычала, - Ну ладно, теперь моя очередь, - она одарила меня смертельным взглядом, и я не на шутку испугалась, что она отомстит мне за шутку Эдварда с моей одеждой. К счастью, она повернулась к Джасперу.

- Джаспер, правда или расплата?

- Правда.

- Окей, кто был твоей первой любовью? – теперь Элис смотрела только на него.

- Ты знаешь это, - прошептал Джаспер. – Её зовут Элис Брендон, и она единственная девушка, которую я когда-либо любил, - сказал он, по-южному растягивая слова, и притянул её ближе к себе.

Элис обняла его за шею и сладко поцеловала в губы.

- Ты знаешь, как я люблю, когда ты говоришь с акцентом, милый.

- О. Мой. Бог. Это тааак мииило, - Эммет приложил руку к груди и вытер воображаемую слезу.

Элис повернулась к нему и очень «по-взрослому» показала язык. Эммет рассмеялся и сказал ей, чтобы она держала свой язык при себе. И при Джаспере, конечно.

- Так, теперь я, - сообщил Джаспер. – Ну, Эммет, похоже, ты хочешь выступить. Правда или расплата?

- Правда, - улыбнулся он, совершенно не беспокоясь.

- Какая работа была у тебя наиболее унизительная?

- Легко. Я работал стриптизером неделю. Денег я заработал кучу, но, как бы я не любил женщин, я не мог иметь дело с теми, кто годился мне в бабули, и засовывает в трусы по доллару.

У меня челюсть отвисла, как только я представила Эммета в стрингах с торчащими из них однодолларовыми банкнотами.

- Я выступал под именем Большой Член и всё, что на мне было надето – это крохотных стринги Speedo с жёлтыми буквами БЧ на самом интересном месте.

Мы разразились смехом не только из-за имени, но и как Эммет всё это рассказывал. Как будто в этом нет ничего такого, что может смутить людей. Ещё несколько минут заняло, чтобы успокоиться после откровений Эммета. И настала его очередь.

- Ну давай, Эммет.

- Хорошо, я выбираю Рози.

- Правда, Эммет, - удивлённо ответила она, как будто не было ничего такого, что она могла скрыть.

- Твой первый секс. Сколько тебе было лет, сколько лет было парню и где это было?

- Мне было 15, со второкурсником в школе. ему было 17. В школьной автомастерской после уроков. На капоте Корветта 67го года, предмета гордости нашего учителя, он восстановил его и пригнал показать нам.

- Чёрт возьми, Роуз, я не знал этого! – воскликнул Эммет. – Но это было классно!  
Я просто качала головой, удивляясь, как просто говорили мои друзья о подобных вещах.

- Моя очередь! – сказала Розали, и я могла только догадываться, что она придумает для меня.

Удивительно, но она назвала не моё имя.

- Эдвард, правда или расплата? – спасибо ей, что дала мне передышку.

- Расплата, - просто ответил он.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал Беллу. С языком. 2 минуты, - этого я не ожидала, чёрт возьми, я убью её!

«_Могло быть и хуже_», - успокаивала я себя.

Эдвард подошёл и сел напротив меня по-турецки. Моё сердце почти вырывалось из груди. Я изо всех сил пыталась не забывать дышать, он ещё даже не дотронулся до меня, а я уже готова умереть.

Я почувстовала, как его сильные, тёплые руки дотронулись до моего лица, он усмехнулся мне своей полу-ухмылкой и стал приближаться. «Я не смогу, я не смогу», - вертелось у меня в голове. Но было уже слишком поздно. Его горячие губы коснулись моих, и я моментально впала в шоковое состояние. Было так приятно, и мне хотелось знать, что он чувствует то же. Его язык осторожно прошёлся по моим губам, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и конечно же, он его получил. Наши языки слились вместе, и я уже не могла дышать, но какая разница, кому вообще нужен этот воздух. Я застонала, когда он прижал меня к себе, и схватила его за волосы. Возможно, это последний шанс поцеловать его, и я должна воспользоваться им по полной. Но всё кончилось слишком быстро, под хихиканья и вопли наших замечательных друзей.

Я медленно отпустила Эдварда, хотя не хотела этого больше всего на свете. Он усмехнулся.

- Ого, кто бы мог подумать, что ты так умеешь, Белла. Это было горячо, - сказал он, переводя дыхание. Его щёки покрывал румянец, а губы казались чуть припухшими.

- Ага, и я жутко горжусь своим талантом, - ответила я, всё ещё пытаясь дышать.

- Точно, моя лучшая подруга очень талантлива, - моё сердце разбилось на кусочки.

Я так и знала. Он ничего не почувствовал. Я такая глупая, что питала какую-то напрасную надежду. Меня снова накрыла волна неуверенности в себе, в эти игры я больше не играю.

Я должна была в ту же секунду сбежать, прежде чем эмоции выдадут меня.

- Ну ладно, с меня на сегодня хватит. Я спать, - я встала, чувствуя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Роуз и Элис. Они, должно быть, догадались, почему я расстроилась. Они пожелали мне спокойной ночи, и я побежала к себе. Я сдерживала готовые пролиться слёзы, пока не оказалась в своей спальне, и заперла дверь. Прислонившись спиной к стене, я медленно опустилась на пол в беззвучных рыданиях. Я так и знала, что нет ни единого шанса. Он не почувствовал ничего во время самого великолепного поцелуя в моей жизни. Для Эдварда я навсегда останусь только другом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Я сидела на полу в своей комнате и прижала ладони к заплаканному лицу – единственный человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете, никогда не полюбит меня в ответ. По крайней мере, так, как я этого хочу.

Тихий стук в дверь. Я застонала и попыталась проигнорировать его; мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы Розали или Элис прочитали мне нотацию или начали жалеть меня.  
- Девчонки, я уже в кровати, мы поговорим завтра, - прокричала я.

- Белла? Это я, можно мне с тобой поговорить? – О, Боже, только не сейчас. _Эдвард._

Со страдальческим вздохом, я поднялась с пола и вытерла лицо от глупых, предательских слез, которые так и продолжали стекать по моим щекам.

- Заходи, - сказала я, пока шла к кровати.

- Эй, ты так резко ушла, с тобой все хорошо? – Эдвард подошел ко мне и сел рядом со мной по правую сторону.

- Я просто устала; думаю, что алкоголь просто вдарил мне в голову. – _Держись непринужденно Белла._

- Так… все-таки… все-таки ты поцеловала меня обратно, а? – Спросил Эдвард и слегка, как будто играючи, подтолкнул меня своим локтем. Его голос был напряженным, он явно что-то недоговаривал.

- Ах, то есть ты сюда пришел для того, чтобы пошутить надо мной? – Я отвернулась от него и уставилась печально в стену.

- Нет, я не пришел сюда для того, чтобы пошутить над тобой, Белла. Просто… что-то в этом поцелуи… было такое чувство, что ты действительно имела его в виду. – Он мельком взглянул на меня для того, чтобы оценить мою реакцию на сказанное им.

- Что ты хочешь сказать?

- Ну… я хочу сказать, что я понимаю разницу между просто поцелуем и _поцелуем_. Поцелуй - это то, что ты должен сделать в игре «Правда или вызов»; то, что я делаю, когда мне приходиться соприкоснуться губами с совершенно незнакомым человеком на виду у тридцати других людей. А вот _поцелуй_… вмещает в себя чувства. Эмоции. Значимость. Белла, ты внесла смысл в этот поцелуй.

_Чертов недостаток самообладания._

- Эдвард, это была игра и больше ничего. – Ответила я, пытаясь игнорировать то колющее чувство по всему телу, которое было вызвано его словами о поцелуях.

- Белла, если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, то просто скажи мне это. Не обманывай меня, я бы не стал тебе лгать. Собственно говоря, я не буду тебя обманывать сейчас.

_Что?.._

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Спросила я с опаской.

- Белла, когда мы поцеловались, я что-то почувствовал. Я никогда об этом не думал раньше, но когда наши губы соприкоснулась, между нами загорелась яркая искра чувств, и мне никогда не хотелось оставлять твои губы.

Я не могла дышать.

Ведь он не может в действительности говорить то, что говорит.

- Белла, дыши, - приказал Эдвард, как только я почувствовала, что мои легкие начали гореть из-за недостатка кислорода.

Я почувствовала, как его руки нежно обхватили моё лицо, глаза непроизвольно закрылись. _Это, должно быть, сон, мне надо проснуться, пока я не зашла слишком…_

- Посмотри на меня, Белла, - мягко попросил Эдвард.

Я заставила свои глаза открыться и обнаружила, что его лицо было всего лишь в каких-то сантиметрах от моего.  
Я могла ощутить его теплое дыхание на своих губах.

- Мне кажется… кажется, что я влюблен в тебя, Белла. – Он наклонил голову и обнаружил на ковре пятно, которое вдруг стало центром его внимания.

_ЧТО!_

Я все ещё не могла ничего сказать, мысли неслись со скоростью сто километров в минуту, и мне было просто невозможно выдавить из себя что-нибудь членораздельное. А ведь все были правы! Он тоже меня любил! После всего произошедшего, я думала, что я недостаточно хороша для него, но он все это время любил меня.

Мои слова признания в любви к нему только хотели сорваться с моих уст, как я почувствовала его губы на моих, и это остановило все желания что-либо сказать. Его мягкие, теплые губы с жадностью целовали мои в открытом поцелуе, и его язык опять прошелся по моим губам, прося разрешение, что было выполнено без каких-либо промедлений. Я почувствовала, как одна его рука скользнула назад - мне за шею, приближая меня ближе к себе. В ответ мои руки обвились вокруг его шеи. Я могла бы делать это вечность – каждый день до конца моей жизни.

Я просто не могла поверить в то, что это происходит.

И потом это случилось.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung_

_Что__ за__ хрень__?_

Хватка Эдварда на мне стала ослабевать, его образ – размываться, яркий свет вторгался в моё видение.

Глаза яростно заморгали, в то время как пробавали найти Эдварда в моей комнате, пока не открылись окончательно, и я осознала, что произошла. Это был сон. Всего лишь глупый, мучительный сон.

Мой телефон, который в данный момент пронзительно издавал песню группы Sir Mix, чтобы оповестить меня, что мне звонит Эмметт, был причиной разрушения моей мечты. Мечты, конечно, потому что такое никогда бы не произошло. Я нажала кнопку «отклонить», чтобы Эмметта отправили прямиком на голосовой ящик. Я накрыла своё лицо подушкой, желая, чтобы меня снова накрыл сон из-за надежды закончить самое близкое к моей мечте, что когда-либо может со мной произойти… Но все было тщетно. Я уже проснулась.

Расстроенная на сложившуюся обстановку, я пару раз с чувством неудовлетворенности побила ногами о мягкий матрац._ГАХ!_

Пытаясь расслабиться, я полежала на кровати ещё немножко. Это был всего лишь сон - нечего расстраиваться.

В конце концов, я стряхнула с себя одеяло и встала.

Место назначения: душ.

Я подошла к своему комоду с зеркалом и достала оттуда нижнее белье, потом отправилась в ванную комнату.  
Как только в душе лилась вода нормальной температуры, я разделась и вступила внутрь кабинки. Сильным потоком струи воды были по моему напряженному телу, что избавляло от меня от черных мыслей. Только я почувствовала себя немного более расслабленной, я начала проводить свой обычный душевой режим: помыла свои волосы и тело, затем вышла из кабинки. Я насухо вытерлась полотенцем и надела нижнее белье.

Я уже шла обратно в сторону своей комнаты, совершенно не видя ничего вокруг себя, протирая волосы полотенцем, когда неожиданно столкнулась с чем-то твердым и приятным на ощупь.

Ещё не успев поднять глаза наверх, чтобы увидеть, кто это был, я почувствовала, как пара рук бессознательно обвилась вокруг меня, а потом я услышала, как он заговорил.

- Белла, что же мне с тобой делать? Ты даже не можешь спокойно выйти из душа, чтобы не изувечить себя по дороге обратно, - сказал вежливый сиплый голос.

- Очень смешно, но вообще-то я всегда считала, что у тебя есть глаза. Почему ты не сделал так, чтобы я с тобой не столкнулась?

- Ну, понимаешь, я был слегка отвлечен твоим выбором одежды на сегодня.

_О, нет…_

Я совершенно забыла о том, что на мне были всего лишь трусики и лифчик, и больше ничего.

- Эй, - я быстро обернулась полотенцем, - тебя, что не учили стучаться?

Было очевидно, что он нашел что-то очень забавное во всем происходящем, но вот я нет.

- Белла, да мы вместе ванную принимали, я видел тебя и вообще голой.

- Да, но мы принимали ванну вместе до того, когда у нас появились вещи, на которые стоило бы посмотреть.

- Ах, так ты полагаешь, что у меня есть кое-что, на что тебе было бы сейчас интересно посмотреть, не так ли?

Теперь он строит из себя умника.

- Сколько раз мне требуется тебе говорить, Эдвард, что ты постоянно разгуливаешь по дому практически голым. Так и что же нового я могу у тебя увидеть?

- Ну, да, да. – Он играючи растрепал мои влажные волосы. – Я вообще-то пришел сюда для того, чтобы тебе кое-что сказать, но ты отвлекла меня.

- Что?

- Звонила Анжела. Этой ночью проходит открытие нового клуба, и мне предложили там появиться. Я могу взять с собой кого угодно, так что назревает ещё одна тусовка.

- Звучит неплохо. Я позвоню Элис с Розали и попрошу им передать информацию ребятам.

- Хорошо, ну а я позволю тебе, в конце концов, что-нибудь надеть. – Он подтолкнул меня локтем, да так, что я чуть не упала, а потом ушел.

Я подошла к своей гардеробной и достала оттуда темные джинсовые капри, футболку цвета хаки с коротким рукавом и надела их. Я отправилась обратно в ванную комнату для того, чтобы почистить зубы и расчесать волосы, а затем решила их заплести в конский хвост. После этого отправилась в свою комнату, чтобы позвонить всем остальным и выяснить: смогут ли они пойти снами вместе в клуб сегодня вечером.

Я взяла телефон с ночного столика и раскрыла его, делая глубокий успокаивающий вздох перед тем, как набрать номер крошечного эльфа, который, я знала наверняка, ни за что не отпустит меня, пока мы не обсудим то, что случилось вчера.

Три раза в трубке послышались гудки до того, как она ответила на звонок.

- Белла! – Ответила Элис с нотками неожиданного ликования в голосе.

- Привет, Элис. Что ты собираешься сегодня делать? – Я надеялась, что она забудет спросить меня, как я пережила вчерашнее.

- Белла, с тобой все нормально? Я так волновалась о тебе! Белла, да он просто слепой, мне так жаль. Не волнуйся, мы все исправим, мы сделаем из тебя такую куколку, что он будет в шоке. – Мои надежды были разбиты.

- Элис… Элис, хватит! Я не хочу об этом говорить. Я даже думать об этом не хочу. Я просто хочу забыть, что это когда-либо случалось.

- Но, Белла, ты… - Я не дала ей договорить.

- Элис… нет… я прошу тебя, как друга, давай не будем об этом говорить пока.

- Ну, ладно, но только пока. – Я могла почувствовать даже через трубку, что последнее она сказала с надутыми губами.

- В любом случае, я позвонила тебе для того, чтобы сообщить, что Эдварда сегодня пригласили на открытие нового клуба, чтобы он там всем показал свою симпатичную мордашку. Он попросил меня узнать, не хотела бы ты тоже пойти туда вместе с ребятами?

- Конечно, это будет классно. Ах, ты должна мне позволить тебя приодеть. Пожалуйста, Белла, пожалуйста? – Опять она строит из себя миленькую девочку с лилейным голосочком. Я просто не могу ей отказать.

- Ладно, но смотри мне, не доходи до фанатизма. Ты можешь нарядить меня, как только тебе захочется, но я ни при каких условиях не покину дом, если замечу, что при малейшем моем движении, хоть одна часть моего пикантного тела начнет вываливаться из одежды.

- Договорились, - взвизгнула она.

- Элис, ты не могла бы позвонить Розали и Эмметту и пригласить их? Я думаю, что я не смогу этим утром выслушивать ещё одну речь, как всем меня жалко. Я видела, как вы все не меня смотрели, и я знаю, что Розали не понимает, что такое «нет».

- Конечно, Белла. Но мне все равно жаль.

- Я знаю. Приезжайте к нам домой где-то в районе восьми, ладно?

- Тогда увидимся!

После разговора я повесила трубку и начала размышлять над тем, что же мне сегодня делать. Я встала и пошла в сторону компьютера, чтобы узнать смогу ли я заняться делами, связанными с работой. Я подчистила свой рабочий стол и расфасовала по папкам файлы с недавними работами Эдварда. Но я все равно мысленно возвращалась к тому, что произошло прошлой ночью: ощущение его рук на моем лице, его губы вкуса фруктовых алкогольных коктейлей. И его запах – я хорошо знала, как пахнет Эдвард – но в тот момент он произвел на меня сокрушительный эффект.

_Хватит Белла, он всего лишь смотрит на тебя, как на друга._

Я откинулась на спинку своего рабочего кресла, проводя руками через свои длинные волосы и по напряженному лицу, пытаясь перенести свои мысли на какой-нибудь другой объект размышлений - и было совершенно неважно на какой.

Я посмотрела на часы на экране компьютера и заметила, что я уже три часа, как не выходила из своей комнаты из-за всех этих душевных переживаний. Я ещё ничего не ела, и мой организм отчаянно просил от меня утреннюю порцию кофеина.

Я встала и прямиком из своей комнаты направилась в кухню. Я прошла по коридору и как только вошла в гостиную сразу же остановилась. Эдвард сидел на диване и на нем были одеты лишь спортивные шорты оливкового цвета. Его ноги были закинуты на журнальный столик, а сам он смотрел телевизор.

- Привет, милашка, - Эдвард сказал, как только заметил меня.

- Привет, - улыбнулась я. – Что ты делаешь?

- Да, ничего особенного. Мне было нечем заняться, и я решил посмотреть какие-нибудь фильмы. Чувствую, что весь день будет скучно, пока мы не пойдем в клуб. Ты поговорила с остальными? – Я подошла к нему и плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним.

- Да, Элис позвонит им и со всем разберется. Сегодня из меня собираются сделать Барби. Так что вполне вероятно, что Элис будет здесь раньше.

- Так это должно быть весело. Я же знаю, как ты любишь, когда из тебя делают красивую куклу. – Он растрепал мои волосы на голове.

- Да уж, это самая главная радость в моей жизни, - ответила я, раздраженно хлопая его по руке.  
Несколько минут мы сидели в тишине, пока я не вспомнила, зачем я вообще сюда пришла. Я направилась в кухню для того, чтобы взять что-нибудь из еды и напитков.

- Хочешь, что-нибудь выпить? – Спросила я. Ведь я все равно туда шла, мне было не сложно что-нибудь ему принести.

- Конечно, только я пойду с тобой. Я жутко голодный. – Он подал мне руку, чтоб помочь мне встать с дивана, положил свою руку на моё плечо, и мы пошли в сторону кухни.

Почему даже от такого глупого, мелкого жеста моё сердце начинает биться так неистово?

В кухне мы подошли к холодильнику. Я достала большую жестяную банку Red Bull. Мне совсем как-то не хотелось пить кофе, но без какой-либо встряски было не обойтись. Эдвард достал необходимые ингредиенты, чтобы сделать сэндвичи и решил сделать каждому из нас по одному, в то время как я взяла пачку чипсов из буфета. Эдвард вытащил тарелки из застекленного шкафчика и разложил еду по ним.

- Ты не могла бы взять мне банку Кока-Колы, а я пока отнесу все это к журнальному столику, - сказал Эдвард, беря с собой тарелки и отправляясь в гостиную.

Я взяла для него баночку, села на своем месте рядом с ним и взяла тарелку. Я посмотрела на нас, и неожиданный смех вырвался из моей груди, он так хорошо меня знал. Я взглянула на сэндвич, который он сделал для меня. Специально для меня он обрезал корочку на хлебе, потому что знал, что я её ненавижу. Несмотря на то, что он всегда был не доволен, когда я избавлялась от неё, он все равно делал это для меня.

Он был просто идеален. Он так хорошо меня знал, и я любила его за это. Я не могла бы его разлюбить, да я даже и не стала бы стараться. Ни при каких условиях я не смогла бы сказать ему, что влюблена в него. Я боялась последствий, не хотела рисковать.

До конца дня мы смотрели телевизор и разговаривали, пока в какой-то момент мы вместе отключились.

Меня разбудил невыносимый звонок в дверь, я открыла свои глаза, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд для того, чтобы понять, где я нахожусь. Я почувствовала, как подо мной двигается тело, и я подняла голову. После того, как мы заснули, каким-то немыслимым способом моя голова оказалась на коленях Эдварда. Я развернулась и посмотрела на него. Он все ещё спал, его голову была запрокинута назад, а глаза закрыты.

Опять послышался звонок, и я аккуратно встала с дивана и пошла открывать дверь, дрожь страха сознания того, что сейчас должно со мной произойти, пробежалась по мне.

На пороге стояла сумасшедшая шопоголичка Элис во всей своей красе. В каждой руке она держала безобразное количество сумок, наверху её маленькой головы красовались большие солнечные очки. Она оперлась своей ручкой на бедро и нетерпеливо отбивала ритм кончиком своих дизайнерских туфель.

- Белла, что ты так долго?

- Я заснула, когда смотрела фильм. – Она прошла мимо меня и направилась в мою комнату.  
Она заметила, что Эдвард спит на диване – практически голый – и насмешливо подняла свою прекрасно ухоженную бровь.

- Готова поспорить, что ты спала вместе с ним! – Она наклонила свою голову в сторону спящего Эдварда.

- Но не так, как ты думаешь. Тебе всегда необходимо быть такой озабоченной? – Спросила я, тряся возмущенно головой.

- Пф, Белла, это совершенно нормальная реакция. Расслабься, ладно.  
В то время как я взяла несколько сумок у Элис и направилась в свою комнату, Эдвард начинал шевелиться на диване.

- Привет, жеребец, - сказала Элис, когда она прошла мимо только что проснувшегося Эдварда.

- Привет, Эльф, я смотрю, что тебе представилась сегодня возможность заняться тем, что ты делаешь лучше всего. – Он кивнул в сторону груды мешков.

- Ах, мой уважаемый соперник в мире моды, это только единственное, что я делаю так хорошо. Все остальное только для моего милого Джаспера. – На её лице была самодовольная ухмылка.

- О нет, слишком много информации, Эл, пожалей мои уши, - сказали мы с Эдвардом одновременно. Мы переглянулись и громко рассмеялись.

_Да, это было странно…_

- Ладно, тогда мы пошли готовиться к походу в клуб. Ой! Я чуть не забыла!

Она выхватила одну из сумок из моей руки и передала её Эдварду. Внутри была новая одежда, которую он должен был надеть сегодня.

- Одень это, оно будет восхитительно на тебе смотреться.

- Что бы я без тебя делал? – Он всегда удивлялся её способности продумать каждую деталь.

- О Господи, Эдвард, если бы не я, то ты, наверное, оказался бы в статье «Разбор полетов» в журнале Cosmo.

Он просто закатил глаза и направился в свою комнату.

Как только мы вошли в мою комнату, Элис сразу преступила к работе: сначала она пыталась снять с меня одежду.

- Я уже много лет как раздеваюсь и одеваюсь самостоятельно, да я даже на горшок всегда ходила сама. Так что я думаю, я справлюсь с тем, чтобы раздеть себя без чьей-либо помощи, спасибо, - засмеялась я, в то время как отбивала её шаловливые ручки от себя.

- Да, но, Белла, все эти годы ты одеваешься, как библиотекарша. Моя задача сделать из тебя горячую, сексуальную штучку, так что хватит быть сволочью, и давай одевайся.

С большей силой, чем я от неё ожидала, она бросила в меня две сумки. Что в одном, для меня сразу же стало понятно, потому что бумажный мешок был выкрашен в традиционных розовых и белых полосках известной торговой марки, но другой был просто обыкновенного серебристого цвета. И я направилась в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Я абсолютно не видела смысла надевать такой откровенный комплект нижнего белья, который все равно никто не увидит.

Однако я оделась без каких-либо жалоб с моей стороны, потому что искренне боялась столкнуться с так хорошо известной яростью Элис. Для такой крохи, она была достаточно пугающей, когда захочет.  
Когда я достала платье из неизвестного пакета, я была удивлена.

- Ммм, Элис? По-моему ты принесла мне не то платье, хотя не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, - прокричала я из ванной. Ни за что не поверю, что Элис хотела, чтоб я надела это платье в клуб.

Элис выглянула из-за двери с притворной улыбкой на лице.

- Тебе нравится? – Спросила она, хоть и знала ответ.

- Да, я просто влюблена в это платье, оно прекрасно.

Я перекинула платье через голову, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Я была поражена. Оно как будто было сделано именно для меня; удобное и не чересчур сексуальное.

Черное шелковое платье от Майкла Корса, которое выбрала для меня Элис, было ошеломляющим. Оно было чуть длиннее половины бедра, рукава были до локтя с обшлагами на резинке. Платье имело пояс на талии, неровный вырез с продетым в него шнурком и некоторые другие открывающие тело детали. На ощупь ткань была просто изумительной, и мне это очень нравилось. Обычно, если Элис бралась за свою любимую игру «давайте оденем Беллу», она одевала меня во что-нибудь, что было на грани разумного по степени своей откровенности, но это было как раз то, что я себе и представляла.

- Ну, я чувствовала себя как-то неловко по поводу того, что произошло вчера, вот я и решила, что я должна тебе сегодня позволить быть собой. Ты красивая, Белла, несмотря ни на что. И в этом ты выглядишь изысканно сексуально, а не как девушка легкого поведения… Ты же знаешь, он идиот.

- Элис, не волнуйся об этом. Я тебе уже говорила, он не чувствуют то же самое по отношению ко мне. Просто нет причин быть им недовольным. Он ведь даже не знает. Ты не можешь расстраиваться из-за того, как он себя ведет.

- Тогда он просто слепой. Потому что ты великолепна. – Она притянула меня к себе и нежно обняла.

- Конечно, конечно. Только давай не будем сейчас размякать

- Хорошо, тогда наступило время заняться твоими волосами и макияжем! – Прыгая, прокричала Элис с ликованием. _Конечно, как же без этого._

Когда Элис закончила, на моей голове красовался низкий конский хвост, который был заплетен слегка на левый бок и волосы слетали через плечо. Она даже вплела мне тоненькую резинку на макушке, чтобы выглядело более «стильно». Макияж она сделала совершенно простой: нанесла немножко туши на ресницы, тонкую полоску подводки, немного теней и для того, чтобы подчеркнуть весь образ, красный блеск для губ. На самом деле, мне действительно понравилось, что сделала Элис. Было ещё слишком мало одежды и слишком много макияжа, чем я обычно себе позволяю, но, в принципе, я все же была на себя похожа.

Мы как раз выходили из моей комнаты в гостиную, когда зазвонил дверной звонок, и Эдвард вышел из кухни.

Как будто весь воздух был выбит из моих легких, как только я увидела его…

Его волосы все ещё были слегка влажными после принятого душа, из-за этого казалось, что они были приглажены назад, но в некоторых местах все равно торчали в разные стороны. Он решил не бриться, и его лицо казалось неряшливо сексуальным из-за щетины, которая придавала ему мужественность. На нем была надета черная рубашка на пуговицах, на которой он загнул рукава до локтей и оставил три первые пуговицы расстегнутыми, что позволяло увидеть его поразительную грудь. Он надел выцветшие джинсы, нижние края которых были покрыты неряшливой бахромой, с дырками на коленках.

Он выглядел прекрасно.

Я видела, как он открыл дверь и впустил наших друзей. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать – я, по сути, пускала слюну. Ну, это было до того, как Элис пихнула меня локтем в ребро.

- Белла, вернись на землю, а то ведь он заметит, - раздраженно прошипела Элис в мое ухо.

- Ох, ну почему ты такая жестокая? – Плакалась я, пока терла ушибленный бок.

- Эй, я стараюсь быть классной подругой. Посмотрите-ка на мою девчонку! – Сказала Элис с невинной улыбкой. _Тупой эльф._

- Черт, Белла, ты выглядишь сексуально, - послышался шумный голос Эмметта.  
Я почувствовала, как алая краска начала растекаться по моему лицу, как только все посмотрели на меня.

- Ха, я ещё и заставил тебя покраснеть! Да, я сорвал куш! – Проревел Эмметт, изображая звук закрывающейся кассы.

Я засмеялась. Его действительно было легко развеселить.

- Ты, выглядишь очень ухоженной, детка?

_Что?_

- К сожалению, я не могу сказать то же самое о тебе… Ты что не мог найти ни одних брюк без дырок? – Поддразнила я.

- Эй, я хочу вернуть эту моду обратно, она была моей любимой, - сказал он, гордясь собой. – К тому же, во всем виновата Элис. Это она принесла мне это.

Мы спустились всей компанией вниз к машинам и поехали в клуб.

Сегодня было открытие нового клуба «Запретный плод». Он принадлежал трем голливудским золотым мальчикам, которые решили заняться таким рискованным делом, как открытие ночного клуба. Они хотели, чтобы лучшие из лучших появились сегодня на открытие, которые помогли бы их клубу прогреметь на всю округу, и в него, в итоге, посыпалось ещё больше народу.

Как только мы приблизились к клубу, мы могли отчетливо разглядеть красную ковровую дорожку, с двух сторон которой стояли за канатами фотографы, жаждущие получить снимки всех, кто войдет в клуб. От Эдварда веяло спокойствием и невозмутимостью, в моем же животе образовался нервный узел. Совершенно не важно, какое количество раз я присутствовала на таких мероприятиях вместе с ним, я все равно никогда не могла привыкнуть ко всем этим незнакомым людям. Я знала, что они здесь собрались не для меня, но у меня все равно была тревога на душе.

Мы вышли из машины и стали ждать всех остальных. Как только они подошли мы направились к ковровой дорожке.

- Не волнуйся, Белла, несколько фотографий и мы сразу же зайдем внутрь, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, сжимая мою руку. Мелкая дрожь прошлась по всем моему телу от ощущения его теплого дыхания на моей шее.

Мы вступили на дорожку, вспышки фотокамер освещали своей интенсивностью темную ночную улицу. Я могла только слышать, как ретивые фотографы выкрикивали имена знаменитостей, привлекая их внимание. Первыми пошли Розали с Эмметтом. Розали, естественно, любила внимание и вознаградила фотографов своими неповторимыми позами, а также поцелуем Эмметта. Следующие были Элис с Джаспером. Она была довольно известным стилистом среди звезд, и некоторые фотографы также выкрикивали её имя. И так же, как и Роуз, она довольствовалась этим и встала в свою коронную позу: смотрела на фотографирующих через плечо, улыбаясь своей кроткой улыбкой. Я сделала глубокий вдох, как только поняла, что Эдвард начал двигаться вперед. Я думала, что крики фотографов были громкими, когда проходили первые две пары. О, как я ошибалась… Ничего нельзя было сравнить с тем, что творилось с толпой при виде Эдварда. Он крепко держал мою руку в своей, а затем остановился, чтобы бросить людям свою обворожительную улыбку. Он начал медленно двигаться, все ещё позирую и улыбаясь. Он убрал свою руку от моей и обнял меня за талию. Сигнал, что эти муки скоро закончатся. Они выкрикивали его имя, просили посмотреть то туда, то сюда; каждый старался сделать свой снимок, который можно будет потом продать за крупную сумму.

Мы, наконец-то, дошли до двери, и я была настолько этому рада, что даже не могла вспомнить более счастливый момент в жизни. Мы вошли внутрь и заметили, что остальные уже ждали нас около бара. Они заказали нам какие-то напитки, так что мы отправились на поиски свободных мест. Внутри клуб казался совершенно обыкновенным. По центру громадная сцена и танцевальная площадка, чуть-чуть повыше весь уровень был заставлен круглыми белыми диванчиками со столами, где каждый мог посидеть и отдохнуть от танцев. Безусловно, чуть выше располагалась VIP-зона, которая предназначалась только для «особенных» людей. Но едва ли можно вспомнить тот случай, когда мы ими воспользовались – Эдвард предпочитал сидеть в обычной зоне, он вообще не видел причины, зачем отделяться от остальных людей. Ну да… таким он и был.

Мы подошли к пустому столику с мягкими диванами, чтобы посидеть там, поболтать и просто выпить до того, как захочется пойти потанцевать. Буквально через минут десять, Элис уже была готова взорваться от нетерпения и постоянно повторяла, что она хочет потанцевать. Она, естественно, схватила мою руку, а Роуз последовала за нами. Парни остались сидеть за столом. Я обернулась и увидела, как Эдвард смеялся и вертел своей головой из стороны в сторону. Он хорошо знал, что у меня не было никакого чувства ритма, и что все это для меня закончится плохо. Прошло примерно три песни пока мы танцевали. Роуз и Элис, конечно, танцевали так, как будто они родились истинными танцовщицами, в то время как я, наверное, со стороны была похожа на человека, который был заражен каким-то редким видом болезни Паркинсона. Я почувствовала, как чьи-то руки обернулись вокруг моей талии. Я круто развернулась и столкнулась с Эдвардом лицом к лицу.

- Я просто не мог больше стоять и смотреть на твои жалкие попытки потанцевать, так что я пришел тебя спасать, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Правда, и что же ты собираешься делать?

- Я пришел показать тебе, что это гораздо проще, чем ты себе представляешь.

Как раз в этот момент заиграла песня, которую я знала так хорошо - Эдвард включает её на полную громкость в своей машине, чтобы подпевать, что вызывает у меня неконтролируемый приступ смеха из-за его попыток сделать что-то похожее на рэп.

Тяжелые басы отдавались по всему залу, и я могла слышать слова песни. Эдвард уже двигался в такт музыки, его руки на моих бедрах, глаза смотрят на меня, безмолвно говоря мне, чтобы я просто следовала за ним.

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_Put your back into it_

_Put your ass into it _

Я стала повторять его движения и могла почувствовать, что у меня это довольно хорошо получалось. Он улыбался и смеялся, пытаясь помочь мне расслабиться. Было что-то в этой песне - она была памятью об Эдварде… И из-за этого мне хотелось улыбаться ещё сильнее.

Я реально начала вливаться в танец, что вызвало одобрительные восклицания от Элис с Розали.

Неожиданно Эдвард развернул меня так, что я была прижата к нему своей спиной, и мы продолжили танцевать дальше. Он положил свои руки мне на бедра, музыка играла, а я терлась об него своей попкой. Я могла почувствовать, как его руки обхватили меня ещё сильнее, как только я соприкоснулась с ним в том месте, до которого я раньше никогда не дотрагивалась.

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_Put your back into it_

_Put your ass into it (__прим__. __перев__.: __прикоснись__ своей __задницей __к__ нему__)_

Как только Ice Cube говорил: «прикоснись своей задницей к нему», я как раз делала именно это, получая от него каждый раз, желаемый ответ. Я абсолютно не знаю, что вселилось в меня, и почему я стала такой смелой, но я все равно полностью радовалась его реакции. Я нагнулась слегка вперед, он одной рукой обнимал меня за талию, а другую положил на мою спину, и так же всем телом прижимался ко мне. Я вся дрожала от возбуждения от того, что была там близко к нему – горячему парню, который видел в этом зале только меня одну. В этот момент я позволила себе забыть, что он смотрел на меня только как друга, и понадеяться, что я представляю для него что-то большее.

- Черт, Белла, - прогремел голос Эмметта. – У Эдди случится сердечный приступ, если ты будешь и дальше продолжать так танцевать!

Я почувствовала, что начинаю краснеть, но мне было все равно, потому что то, что случилось после, практически заставило моё сердце остановиться.

Я выпрямилась и прислонилась к Эдварду – все ещё танцуя – его губы оказались около моего уха, и он сказал…

- Ты действительно прекрасна, Белла, ты же ведь знаешь это? – Его голос был более хриплым, чем обычно.

Я потеряла дар речи и покачала головой, благодарная случаю, что я была прижата к нему спиной

- Ну, тебе следует, потому что это истинная правда. – Он продолжил танцевать со мной до тех пор, пока музыка не закончилась, а потом мы отправились к нашему столику, чтобы передохнуть.

Как только мы добрались до диванов, Эдвард сразу же пошел к бару, чтобы, как он сказал, взять ещё для нас напитков. Как только он ушел, я почувствовала четыре пытливых пары глаз на себе. Моя улыбка стала ещё шире, если такое вообще было возможно. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать.

- О, Боже мой, - взвизгнула Элис, - ты сказала ему?

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Тогда что? Что ты так улыбаешься? – Спросила Розали.

- Черт возьми, я готов поспорить, что у Эдварда сейчас такая же ухмылка на лице. Вы видели, как она терлась об него? Да этого достаточно, чтоб возбудить любого! - Заржал Эмметт.

- Кто бы знал, что все, что требуется для того, чтобы заставить Беллу так танцевать, так это Эдвард. – Пошутила Элис.

- Да, что вы с ума сходите. Это был всего лишь танец. Вы ведете себя так, когда будто я занялась сексом с ним прямо на танцполе, - проговорила я с издевкой. Мои друзья очень легко становятся довольными.

- Да нет же, Белла! Тебе надо было видеть себя, да черт, ты должна была видеть его! Он был в полном шоке, а ты выглядела такой счастливой, - оживленно прощебетала Элис.

- Ну, он вообще-то сказал мне, что я прекрасна… - Я не могла не ухмыльнуться ещё сильней, как только вспомнила ощущение его теплого дыхания, скользящего по моей шее… слова, которые он мне прошептал…

Девочки с восторгом громко завизжали.

- Так, это хоть как-то тебя убедило, что, возможно, пришло время с ним поговорить об этом? – Спросила разгоряченная Элис.

- Я не знаю, может быть, слегка. Я просто боюсь, что могу потерять его.

- Белла, перестань, этого не случится. Давай, когда он вернется, мы все сначала выпьем, а потом опять пойдем танцевать? – Предложила Розали.

- Да, было бы неплохо. – Я понимала, что улыбка на моем лице может стать, не сдираемой с лица, от одних только мыслей о танце с Эдвардом.

- Пойду, посмотрю, нужна ли Эдварду помощь в баре. Джаспер, пошли со мной. – Эмметт поспешно скрылся из будки, и Джаспер последовал за ним.

Мы с девчонками продолжали болтать, пока ждали возвращения ребят. Я видела, как кудрявая голова Эмметта возвышалась над толпой, когда он шел обратно. Но как только я увидела его лицо, я сразу же поняла, что что-то было не так.

Он уселся и наклонился к Розали, чтобы что-то прошептать ей на ухо, её голова взметнулась вверх, а глаза были наполнены неприкрытой злобой.

- Розали, что произошло? – Спросила я, желудок неприятно сжало.

Она ничего мне не ответила, а просто нагнулась к Элис и нашептала ей что-то на ухо, и опять я увидела то же самое выражение лица. Я увидела идущего к нам Джаспера - его лицо было покрыто той же маской раздражения.

- Скажет ли кто-нибудь мне, что происходит? Где Эдвард? Я думала, что вы все хотели помочь принести ему напитки?

- Белла, пошли вместе со мной и Роуз в уборную. Я думаю, нам надо освежиться. – Элис встала, пытаясь стащить меня с диванов. Я даже не шелохнулась.

- Элис, скажи мне.

- Конечно, Белла, только давай сначала сходим в уборную, хорошо?

Я вздохнула и решила не сопротивляться. Мне хотелось узнать, что же все-таки происходит.  
Но мне, в принципе, не пришлось ждать до уборной. Пока я ожидала, чтобы Розали встала с дивана, к нашему столику подошел Эдвард вместе с рыжеватой блондинкой, которая вцепилась в его бедра, а сам он закинул руку ей на плечи.

Я не могла дышать. Невыносимая боль зародилась внутри меня, как только я заметила кого-то так близко с ним.

- Эй, ребята, я хочу вас кое с кем познакомить. Это Таня. Таня, ты уже познакомилась с Эмметтом и Джаспером. Вот это Розали – подружка Эмметта, а это Элис – девушка Джаспера… ну и конечно… моя лучшая подруга Белла. – Она пожала каждому руку, но как только очередь дошла до меня, она смерила меня сверху донизу своим пронзительным взглядом. По выражению её лица, можно было увидеть, что она была довольна результатом. Ну, кто бы сомневался.

- Мы как-то работали с Таней вместе, - начал Эдвард, совершенно не заметив тот взгляд, который мне бросила Таня. – Таня модель и актриса. Она мне как раз рассказывала о предстоящей фотосессии, и там ищут манекенщика, она собирается порекомендовать меня.

- Ну, Эдвард, они сказали, что им нужен кто-то жутко сексуальный, и я сразу же подумала о тебе, - проворковала Таня, проводя своим пальчиком по щеке Эдварда. Он опустил голову вниз и посмотрел на неё, хитро улыбаясь.

Я с трудом задышала из-за боли, которая пронзила моё сердце от того, насколько она была рядом с ним и сколько внимания она ему уделяла. И ему это нравилось.

Он просто засмеялся, а Эмметт, стараясь вести себя вежливо, сказал:

- Смотри только, Таня, не перестарайся с хвалебными речами, а то Эдвард совсем зазнается.

- Не верю, что это возможно, - воскликнула Таня кокетливым голосом. – Когда я раньше с ним работала, он был всегда таким скромным. – Она смотрела на него вверх, хлопая своими наращенными ресницами.

Розали сделала вид, словно её тошнит, но это, к счастью, смогли услышать только я с Элис и Джаспером.

- Хотите ли пойти обратно потанцевать? – Поинтересовался Эдвард.

Все с радостью согласились, но это было до того, как Таня сказала, что ей совсем не с кем танцевать и ей придется вернуться к друзьям. Эдвард остановил её, объясняя это тем, что я все равно не люблю танцевать, так что она могла бы потанцевать с ним.

И я смотрела как Таня и Эдвард, взяв друг друга за руки, отправились на танцпол. На лице Розали было написано явное желание его ударить, Элис уже собиралась мне сказать о том, как ей меня жалко, но я успела её остановить. Я с трудом сдерживала просящиеся вырваться наружу слезы.

- Я не хочу об этом слышать, Элис. Пожалуйста. Я лучше просто пойду, хорошо? Я вызову такси, чтоб добраться обратно. Просто скажите ему, что я устала, хотя вряд ли он вообще заметит, что меня нет. – Я уже хлюпала носом, его жгло от боли, и я провела по нему тыльной стороной ладони.

- Но Белла… - Взмолилась Элис. Выражение её лица было на грани грусти и ненависти.

- Нет, со мной все хорошо. Я просто устала… Я поговорю с вами завтра. – Я каждого слегка обняла и сбежала из клуба на всех порах так, чтобы никто не увидел, как интенсивно текли слезы по моим щекам.

Один из вышибал вызвал мне такси, и как только я оказалась на заднем сидении, я поняла, что сегодня настала ещё одна ночь, которую я проведу в слезах по Эдварду.

Я ничего не могла с собой поделать, но знала точно – с этим пора заканчивать.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Я лежала на кровати, уставившись в потолок. На часах было пять утра, но мне казалось, что уже намного больше. Я не спала целую ночь- вертелась, пытаясь выбросить из головы картинку с Эдвардом и Таней. Он танцевал с ней так же, как и со мной? Говорил ли он ей, что она красивая?

Я боялась выйти из своей спальни. Велика вероятность, что Таня пришла с Эдвардом вчера вечером, и она не похожа на девушку, которая воздержится от секса.

То, как она посмотрела на меня в клубе, ясно показало, что она хочет Эдварда, и я уверена, если она чего-то захочет, она этого добьется. Я вспомнила, как Элис сказала, что я должна поторопиться и признаться Эдварду, пока какая-нибудь стерва на вонзила в него когти. Будет ли Таня той самой стервой?

Мне даже не хотелось думать об этом. Я довольно долго оставалась в своей комнате. Если уж мне не удается уснуть, надо хотя бы выпить кофе. Я села на кровати и начала морально готовиться к тому, что могло случиться. Но разве это имеет значение? Врят ли мое сердце может разбиться еще сильнее. Уж точно не после прошлой ночи. То, как Эдвард поступил, сначала делая мне комплименты и танцуя со мной, а потом легко бросив меня, когда появилось что-то получше, было удивительно. И я наверное должна злиться на него. Но я не могу. Как я могу обвинять его в рассеянности?

«Я должна перестать делать это с собой»- сказала я сама себе.

Я глубоко вздохнула, затем встала и мельком глянула в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что не выгляжу, как смерть. Я быстро причесала волосы, и зачесала их в неаккуратный пучок. Я уже не волновалась о темных кругах под глазами.

С последним глубоким вздохом я потянулась к ручке двери и прислушалась, есть ли намек, что кто-то проснулся…ничего.

Я вышла в холл, было все еще темно. Никого не было в гостиной и не было похоже, что кто-то сбрасывал одежду по пути в спальню Эдварда, это хорошо. Я прошла на кухню и начала делать кофе.

Я стояла, напевая себе под нос, накладывая молотый кофе в фильтр, когда дверь в комнату Эдварда открылась, и я замерла. Я закрыла глаза и начала тихо молиться

«Пожалуйста, будь один, пожалуйста, будь один…»

«Хей, панк»-сказал Эдвард, заходя на кухню.

«Доброе утро, солнце»-ответила я. Я продолжала ждать, что кто-то еще выйдет из его комнаты, но никто не вышел.

«Почему ты ушла вчера так рано, мы же веселились?»- вопрос Эдварда заставил меня жаться. Я вздрогнула, когда мое сердце начало неровно биться.

«Я просто устала. Думаю, напитки подействовали на меня слишком быстро»

Не говоря о том, что ты выбрал мне роль пятого колеса.

«Оууу…Маленькая Белла слишком слабая!» - поддразнил Эдвард, толкая меня локтем в бок- «Тебе надо было остаться, было весело»

«Может в следующий раз я буду в состоянии продержаться.

"Итак, что мы сегодня делаем?" спросил он, взяв себе кружку и налив.

"Пока не знаю, позвоню попозже Анжеле."

"У тебя есть планы на сегодня?"

"Нет, собираюсь весь день валяться на диване."

"Не хочешь поделать что-нибудь вдвоем, я и ты?" мое сердце забилось.

"Что можешь предложить?" мне было любопытно.

«Ну, я же знаю, как ты любишь суши, я хотел взять тебя в одно новое место, оно только открылось. Знаешь, такое модное, с ленточным конвейером». (Прим. перев. К своему стыду, я не знаю, как эта штука называется по-русски, но думаю, вы поняли о чем речь. Движущаяся лента, как на кассах в супермаркетах)

"О, да! Я всегда хотела сходить в такое."

«Тогда договорились. У нас свидание»- Эдвард послал мне свою знаменитую улыбку, и мое сердце пропустило удар.

Свидание? Он сказал свидание?

Я не обращала внимание на мое сердцебиение и взяла себе кружку

Я налила себе кофе и приготовила нам с Эдвардом яйца. Мы сели за стол и немного поболтали. Эдвард снова заговорил о небольшом отдыхе, и я пообещала посмотреть, что можно сделать. Он вымыл тарелки, а я пошла к дивану и поставила кружку на кофейный столик. Я направилась к входной двери, чтобы забрать бумаги с крыльца. Я чувствовала себя глупо из-за своей реакции вчера. Он не привез её домой, и я испытывала облегчение.

Может они просто друзья. Ведь Эдварду, положено иметь знаменитых друзей. Я все равно не могу ревновать… Я ведь не его девушка.

Я плюхнулась обратно на диван. Эдвард вернулся в комнату, чтобы принять душ и одеться. Я читала газету, когда услышала звонок своего телефона.

Я побежала в свою спальню и успела схватить его прежде, чем он перестал звонить. Я открыла его уже зная, кто это, даже не глядя на ID.

«Привет, Элис!»

«Белла?» - она спросила сочувствующим голосом

«Да?»- я спародировала её интонацию

«Белла, ты в порядке?»

«Я в порядке, Элис. Прости за вчерашнюю ночь, думаю, я слишком бурно отреагировала»-сказала я, возвращаясь в гостиную.

«Так теперь все хорошо?»-она все еще звучала странно

«Да…А почему не должно быть хорошо?

«Белла, ты уже читала развлекательный раздел газеты?»

«Нет, я как раз сидела и читала, когда ты позвонила, а что?»

«Я заеду за тобой и мы поедем на ланч, ладно?»

«Элис, что в газете?»

«Белла, ты скоро сама все прочитаешь. Я не знаю, правда это или нет, так что не бери в голову. Ты же знаешь, как они любят раздувать истории. Мы ушли почти сразу после тебя, так что я не могу сказать, насколько они точны. И я знаю, ты расстроишься. Так что я заеду и мы пойдем куда-нибудь»

Это не может быть хорошо.

Я схватила газету и начала быстро листать, пока не нашла то, что нужно. Остальное я отбросила на диван. Я начала смотреть в поисках того, что должно было расстроить меня.  
Я ничего не видела- только расписание кинотеатров и новости о грядущих концертах. Пока я не дошла до колонки сплетен.

Здесь была статья о вчерашнем открытии клуба. Было несколько фотографий присутствующих там звезд, но одна привлекла мое внимание. Там были Эдвард и Таня, покидающие клуб, держась за руки. Они смеялись и тесно прижимались друг к другу.

Описание под фотографией гласило:

Голливудский золотой мальчик Эдвард Каллен был замечен в новом ночном клубе Forbidden. Источник утверждает, что его видели с моделью и актрисой Таней Эвери, и им было очень хорошо вместе. «Я был в кабине за ними, - говорит свидетель, - они были немного не в себе. Как будто они не могли оторвать рук друг от друга!». Таня встречалась с некоторыми очень известными в Голливуде мужчинами, похоже, что мистер Каллен будет следующим в списке. Отчеты о вечеринке не нуждаются в комментариях.

«Белла, Белла? Я знаю, ты меня слышишь!»- щебетала Элис из трубки.

Я уже забыла, что Элис висит у меня на телефоне.

«Я здесь, Элис» - сказала я тихо.

«Белла, не сходи с ума, пока не будешь уверена. Он что-нибудь говорил об этом сегодня?»

«Нет. Сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы я осталась. Он пришел домой один вчера.»

«Ну, это хороший знак. Черт, она проложила свою дорогу наверх через каждого одинокого актера в городе. Она бы обставила Пенелопу Крус, когда речь идет о деньгах.

Если она не спала с Эдвардом, то это хорошо.»

«Элис, я даже не хочу думать об этом.»

"Я знаю.»

Мой телефон начал пищать, извещая о втором звонящем. Я посмотела на экран и увидела, что это Анджела.

«Эй, Элис, мне звонит Анджела. Я перезвоню позже, ок?»

"Конечно. Держи голову выше, Белла."

Слабо улыбнувшись я отключилась.

"Привет," ответила я .

«Привет, Белла, это Анджела. У меня есть работа для Эдварда на сегодня. Прости, что поздно сообщаю, но они позвонили сегодня и хотят именно его.

«Хорошо,»- я взяла записную книжку – «В какое время нам надо быть там, и куда приехать»

Анджела сообщила мне все детали работы и я пошла в комнату, что записать все в расписание Эдварда. Съемки будут проходить в другом конце города, и нам нужно выйти до полудня, чтобы успеть добраться и привести Эдварда в порядок.

Я перезвонила Элис, чтобы сообщить, что не смогу пойти с ней, и мы составили планы на следующий вечер, раз уж Эдвард занят сегодня.

Я вернулась в гостиную, чтобы сообщить Эдварду о его работе на сегодня, но его там не было. Он, наверное, еще в спальне. Я подошла к его двери и услышала, что он говорит по телефону. Не желая прерывать разговор, я прошла в гостиную и села на диван.

Я старалась не позволять газете влиять на меня. Мы уже так давно в этом бизнесе, что не принимает колонку сплетен всерьез. Там редко пишут правду. Все в этом городе завязано на больших деньгах, а истории, подобно этой, приносят большие деньги.

Я закончила читать, а Эдвард, наконец, вышел из спальни.

-Эй, Анджела звонила, - сказала я, кладя газету на кофейный столик.

-О, и что она хотела?

-У тебя есть работа на сегодня, и нам нужно выходить поскорее

-Ладно, звучит неплохо, - сказал он и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Он вел себя странно.

- Ты не хочешь знать, что это за работа?- крикнула я ему вслед.

-О, да, что я буду делать?- спросил он, но не было похоже, что он был заинтересован.

-У тебя съемка для Abercrombie & Fitch, так что приготовься быть наполовину раздетым весь день. Ты же знаешь, что любят такие кампании.

-Шикарно, нет ничего лучше, чем получать деньги за раздевание.

-Ага, ты в шаге от стриптизера. Я всегда могу найти для тебе выступления с шестом, если ты этого действительно хочешь, конечно,- сказала я саркастично

- Неа, думаю, я пропущу работу вокруг шеста, - ответил он, входя в комнату.

Остаток утра мы провели в сборах. К счастью, эта съемка не должна была продлиться долго, я с нетерпением ждала вечера вместе с Эдвардом. Даже несмотря на то, что мы вместе живем , мы никогда особо не выбирались из дома. Я решила не обращать внимания на то, что увидела в газете.

В 11 мы решили выходить. Съемка Эдварда была на другом конце города, так что пришлось звонить Анджеле, чтобы получить указания. Эта студия должна была выглядеть как заброшенный склад. Всю дорогу с лица Эдварда не сползала глупая улыбка, но когда я спросила, в чем дело, она исчезла, а он ничего не сказал. Мы проехали ворота и оказались на открытой площадке. Эдвард уже вылетел из машины, не дождавшись, пока я выйду из машины. Это было не похоже на него. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он был так взволнован из-за работы моделью.

Когда я, наконец, вошла внутрь, Эдвард говорил с очень высоким, краснокожим мужчиной. У него были длинные черные волосы, завязанные в низкий хвост, а его размеры могли соперничать с Эмметом. Я подошла к Эдварду, и услышала, что этот мужчина говорил с ним о концепции сегодняшней съемки. Когда они закончили говорить,Эдвард представил меня.

-Белла, это Джейкоб Блэк. Он сегодня фотографирует. Джейкоб, это моя ассистентка и лучшая подруга Белла.  
Джейкоб протянул мне руку.

-Очень приятно познакомиться, Белла. Называй меня Джейк, пожалуйста, -он кивнул Эдварду,- и ты тоже.

-Очень приятно, Джейк, -я улыбнулась.

-Ну что ж, Эдвард, не хочешь перейти к гриму и гардеробу, чтобы подготовиться? Мы скоро начнем снимать.

-Конечно,- с улыбкой ответил Эдвард, -Белла, можешь остаться тут, если хочешь, -сказал Эдвард, уходя.

Я просто стояла, уставившись вслед Эдварду. Что-то происходило, он никогда не просил меня остаться. И вскоре я поняла, в чем дело.

Я наблюдала, как мужчина и женщина устанавливают сцену. Было четыре места для съемок. Первое- полностью белая спальня. Тут был белый деревянный пол, белые стены и красивая огромная кровать с белыми подушками и белое покрывало. Следующая сцена- бело-голубая ванная с этими claw foot tubs** и двумя раковинами. Еще была кухня, она была оформлена в зеленых тонах, а фартук был темно-зеленого цвета. Она была очень чистая и свежая. Последняя сцена смотрелась как крыльцо около дома. Тут были очень красивые дубовые откидные стулья, музыка ветра, фасадная стена дома была белой с голубыми вкраплениями а пол был выкрашен бледно голубым. Все было продумано до мелочей. Если бы вы не знали, что это студия, вы бы решили, что это настоящий дом. Это было абсолютно невероятно.

Я стояла, восхищаясь деталями, когда заметила, что кто-то зашел на сцену. Весь воздух вышел их моих легких.

Таня.

За ней следовали несколько человек, на ходу поправляющих волосы, чтобы локоны были идеальными, и макияж. Она была в пушистом махровом халате. Я наблюдала, как Джейкоб подошел к ней поговорить о съемке. Она смотрела на него и постоянно кивала. Пока я в шоке уставилась на все это, не до конца веря в происходящее, Эдвард поднялся на сцену, и лицо Тани посветлело. Она подбежала к нему и обвила руки вокруг его шеи. Он вернул ей объятие, на секунду приподняв над землей, а потом мягко поставил на ноги, отпуская.

Хуже быть уже не может.

Но я ошиблась,. Все стало хуже. Намного, намного хуже.

Мне стоило догадаться, это ведь Abercrombie. Они известны своими особенными рекламными кампаниями, так что, когда я узнала тему съемки, я почти почувствовала физическую боль.

Первая съемка была на кухне. На Эдварде были низко сидящие брюки-карго цвета хаки и обтягивающая серая футболка с логотипом Abercrombie на груди, которая прекрасно подчеркивала его пресс и мускулы. На Тане были короткие шорты, тоже цвета хаки, и мужская рубашка, завязанная узлом на груди. Таня сидела на конторке, а Эдвард стоял между её ног, его руки были расположены по бокам от нее, он целовал её шею или трогал её лицо руками. Она потянула вверх его футболку и запрокинула голову назад. Эдвард начал развязывать узел на её рубашке, они смеялись и отлично проводили время.

Мне становилось все хуже и хуже.

После большого количества снимков на кухне, они переместились в ванную. Я думала на кухне было плохо, но нет, в ванной все обстояло намного хуже. Они начали снимать друг с друга одежду. Эдвард развязал Танину рубашку, а она стянула с Эдварда майку и бросила её через плечо. Джейк говорил им что делать, а я хотела чтобы меня пристрелили.  
Сейчас Таня была в черном лифчике и шортах, а Эдвард остался только в своих брюках. Эдвард сидел на тумбе, а Таня стояла перед ним. Джейк сказал Эдварду поцеловать Таню в живот, а ей пробежаться пальцами по волосам партнера.

Я, наверное, что-то вроде мазохистки, потому что чем больше наблюдение за ними убивало меня, тем труднее мне было остановиться. Я хотела быть той, кто будет трогать его так, и мысль, что я буду кем-то другим мучила меня.

И ничего не могло стать еще хуже, чем следующая сцена в спальне. Я представляла, как плохо все обернется, но все равно не была готова.

Основная идея этой компании- ни одна реклама не является хорошей, если в ней не подразумевается секс. И в этот раз не будет по-другому. Джейк сказал Эдварду и Тане делать все, что они делали бы в постели со своими любовниками. Но никакой демонстрации груди и других интимных мест.

И, конечно, они начали. Таня начала расстегивать штаны Эдварда, а Джейк кричал «Прекрасно!», и говорил им, куда смотреть и как двигаться. Эдвард начал делать с Таней то же самое - снимать с нее шорты. Все эти движения были медленными, чтобы камера могла поймать их. Долгий, мучительный удар по моему сердцу. Сейчас они целовались, оба, будучи в белье. Джейк велел Эдварду снять лифчик Тани, но прикрыть её грудь своей, чтобы ничего не было видно. И он сделал это. Они оба стояли на коленях на кровати. Таня, только в откровенных трусиках-шортах удобно прижалась к Эдварду, который сейчас был только в очень низких боксерах.

Я достигла предела, я больше не могла вынести, мой лимит превысился на еще проклятой кухне. Я развернулась и ушла, не желая видеть, как плохо все будет.

Мне необходимо было поговорить с кем-то, пока я не лопнула, но мне не с кем. Я не хотела слышать Элис, Роуз или Эммета. Все, что они делают- это убеждают мне открыть Эдварду свои чувства. Это не помощь.

Я подумала о Джаспере. Он никогда не доставал меня из-за ситуации с Эдвардом, он всегда был спокоен. Я решила, что разговор с ним поможет мне.

Я вытащила телефон и набрала его номер. Несколько минут раздавались гудки, а затем он взял трубку.

-Да?

-Джаспер, это Белла. Можешь поговорить пару минут?

-Белла? Что с твоим голосом, все в порядке?- он был сосредоточен.

-Нет, я не знаю, кому еще позвонить. Я не хочу, чтобы мне читали лекции, я просто хочу с кем-то поговорить

-Нет проблем. Что случилось?

-Эдвард занят на съемках сегодня. Это для Abercrombie, и модель-женщина –это Таня.-я рассказала ему о фотографиях и о том, что происходила.

-Ох,Белла, мне так жаль. Я даже не могу представить, как тебе тяжело.- казалось, он и правда расстроился.

-Знаю, у меня нет прав, чтобы расстраиваться. Это ведь работа, а я не его девушка, но я так ужасно себя чувствую из-за нее. Как будто между ними есть что-то большее.

-Белла, я не знаю, что сказать тебе. В смысле, Эдвард твой друг, и тебе необходимо поговорить с ним об этом. Знаю, это будет сложно, но ты правда думаешь, что сможешь сидеть и смотреть на них каждый день, если это что-то большее?- он был прав, я постоянно занималась самобичеванием.

-Мне просто страшно, Джаспер.

-Знаю, Белла. Но если он не чувствует того же, то ты заслуживаешь счастья. Найти кого-то, кто будет любить тебя. Ты надеешься, что он заметит тебя, но он слишком глуп для этого. Так что тебе нужно привлечь его внимание. И если он не чувствует того же, тогда ты наконец, сможешь двигаться дальше. Но ты не можешь продолжать делать это с собой, Белла, ты заслуживаешь лучшего, - в глазах собрались слезы. Я знала, что Джаспер прав.

-Спасибо, Джаспер, это много для меня значит.

-Без проблем, Белла. Мы все любим тебя и хотим видеть тебя счастливой. Будет это с

Эдвардом или с кем-то другим. Все сложится так, как должно быть.

-Я знаю, спасибо еще раз. Поговорим позже.

-Пока, Белла.

Я бросила телефон обратно в сумку и глубоко вздохнула. Надеюсь, они уже закончили съемки.

Я вернулась в студию и увидела Таню и Эдварда, одевающих свою одежду. Джейкоб был там же, разговаривая с ними, а затем он развернулся и пошел ко мне, в сторону столика с едой, около которого я стояла.

Он подошел ко мне и взял банку шипучки.

Я смотрела, как Таня флиртует с Эдвардом, а Джейкоб сел рядом. Её искусственный смех и её руки были повсюду, трогая его. Я начала закипать. Ей обязательно быть такой шлюхой?

-Я бы тоже был недоволен, если бы кто-то вешался на человека, которого я люблю, - раздался хрипловатый голос Джейкоба позади меня.

Я оторвалась от своего созерцания и посмотрела в теплые глаза Джейка.

-Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - резко ответила и передернула плечами.

-Да, но я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Я весь день ловил твои взгляды. Я почти слышал, как срывалось твое дыхание.

-Ты всегда такой хам?- ядовито поинтересовалась я.

-Прости, я не хотел быть грубым, просто я наблюдателен.

Таня и Эдвард все еще смеялись и болтали.

-Ну, ты ошибся, он мой лучший друг.

-Верно, в которого ты влюблена. Как бы там ни было, ты ему ничего не говорила, верно?

Я не ответила – он действовал мне на нервы.

-Вся проблема в том, что если он не чувствует так же, он не знает, что чувствуешь ты. Но сейчас, когда нарисовалась она, все изменится.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- я повернулась к высокой фигуре Джейка.

-Я работал с ней раньше. Таня очень упорная девушка, и она безжалостна, если чего-то захочет. И если она чего-то желает, то всегда получает. И с первого взгляда ясно, что сейчас она хочет твоего Эдварда…и не похоже, что она убежит от драки.

Я еще раз взглянула на них, и поняла, что он прав - Эдвард буквально расплывался в её руках.

-Не говоря уже о том, что она вообще не фанат соревнований. Она ничего не признает важнее, чем она и её жизнь.

-Эдвард никогда не сделает мне ничего такого. Мы были друзьями с рождения.

-Не похоже, что он хороший друг.

-Почему ты так говоришь? Ты его не знаешь.

-Белла, если ты не возражаешь, то я скажу, что вижу самую красивую женщину, какую встречал за время своей работы. Ты одна из самых красивых женщин, которых я вообще когда-либо видел, даже Таня не может сравниться с тобой. Тот факт, что вы с Эдвардом не вместе, а ты гоняешься за ним, а не наоборот, заставляет меня думать, что он идиот. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы за тобой бегали.

-Ты пытаешься подкатить ко мне?- я в шоке уставилась на него.

-Я просто честен. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной куда-нибудь, и позволить другим бегать?

-Я тебя совсем не знаю.- я усмехнулась. Этот парень просто невероятен.

-Это изменится, если ты поужинаешь со мной, - Джейк расплылся во флиртующей улыбке  
Но я не могу поверить ему

-Прости, но у нас с Эдвардом были планы на сегодня, - я вернула внимание к Эдварду, стараясь игнорировать блуждающие по нему руки Тани.

-Держи, - Джейк залез в задний карман, и протянул мне визитку, - когда ты устанешь гоняться за ним, позвони мне.

Он снова улыбнулся мне и ушел.

Я повернулась к мету, где стоял Эдвард, но его там не было. Он, наверное, ушел собираться. Я взяла бутылку с водой, и сделала глоток. Это работа становилась дерьмом, но она стоит того, что я с Эдвардом. Это того стоит? Я должна напоминать себе, что да.

Примерно через 15 минут я увидела, что Эдвард выходит из студии и направляется ко мне. Он обнял меня.

-Что, веселишься? – спросила я шутливо

-Да, это было очень интересно, - он засмеялся.

-Ясно, - меня почти тошнило, но я держалась молодцом.

-Итак, мне надо кое-что у тебя выяснить – он был встревожен.

-Валяй.

-Слушай, я знаю, что у нас были планы на сегодня, - начал Эдвард нервно. Это не хорошо.

-Таня предложила мне пойти с ней куда-нибудь и отпраздновать этот день. Она не может завтра, потому что уезжает по работе.

Как удобно, для проведения времени вместе.

Что мне оставалось делать, стучать ногами, как ребенку? Все что я могла, это согласиться.

-Д-да, конечно, иди повеселись, - я пыталась не показывать, что мне больно.

-Правда? Ты уверена, что не возражаешь? Я должен тебе кучу времени, Белла!

-Нет, конечно, я не возражаю. Ты заслуживаешь отдыха. Мы можем пойти завтра.

-Белла, я обещаю, я все для тебя сделаю. Ты лучший друг, какого может иметь парень.- он обнял меня.

-Вот она я, потрясающая подруга.

В этот момент подошла Таня и обвила руки вокруг талии Эдварда.

-Так ты позволишь мне одолжить твоего лучшего друга на сегодня? –она сделала ударение на слове «друг».

-Конечно, он весь твой.

-Отлично, - она натянуто улыбнулась.

Мы развернулись и пошли в направлении машины.

-О, Белла, я ухожу с Таней, так что нет смысла делать круги.

-О, ну хорошо. Желаю удачно провести вечер.

-О, обязательно, - сказала Таня, вкладывая двойной смысл в эти слова.

Я села в свою машину, наблюдая, как они уходят…вместе.

Я не буду плакать. Я не могу заплакать снова. Я отказываюсь проводить очередную ночь в слезах из-за него.

Я положила голову на руль, думая, что же делать. Не хочу очередную «вечеринку жалости» от моих друзей. Я хочу остановить все это. Я достойна лучшего.

И тут меня осенило.

Я опустила руку в карман и нашла визитку. Может, Джейкоб был прав, может мне нужно сделать перерыв в этой гонке.

Я набрала номер и стала слушать гудки. Неожиданно в окно машины кто-то постучал, и я подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

Джейкоб держал свой телефон в руке, покачивая им передо мной. Он показал, чтобы я опустила стекло, что я и сделала.

-Ты звонила?- спросил он с ослепительной улыбкой.

* не смогла найти перевод, но нашла картинку .ru/i165/0908/df/1a94475f37a0 (точка) jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Ты звонила? – спросил он с ослепительной улыбкой.

- Я…эм… - я громко прокашлялась, не в силах отвести взгляд от его невероятных белых зубов. Я потрясла головой и зажмурилась, чтобы не дать больше ослепить себя. – Да… прости.. Эмм.. Я просто хотела узнать, может, твоё предложение поужинать ещё действительно? Похоже, мои планы изменились.

Джейк прильнул к открытому окну, опустив руку на дверцу моей машины.

- А… дай угадаю… Он отправился отмечать съёмку вместе с Таней?

- Ага, как ты догадался?

- Я ж говорил, Таня всегда получает то, что хочет. Она не оригинальна в выборе средств для достижения целей.

- Прекрасно. Просто супер, - живот скрутило.

- Ну, твой друг не очень-то разборчив.

- Ты ничего о нём не знаешь! – выплюнула я, мгновенно занимая оборонительную позицию.

- Странно, что ты продолжаешь так заступаться за него, особенно после того, как он променял тебя на эту дешевку.

- Знаешь что? Думаю, теперь я просто поеду домой. Позвонить тебе явно было плохой идеей, - проговорила я сквозь зубы.

Я повернула ключ в зажигании и уже собиралась поднять стекло, но Джейкоб остановил меня.

- Хорошо, прости. Ты права, я ничего не знаю об Эдварде, и мне не стоило его осуждать.

Просто поужинай со мной. Тебе ведь нужно есть, - выражение лица Джейкоба стало мягким, а в глазах появилась мольба.

При упоминании о еде, у меня в животе заурчало, он прав, я жутко голодна.

- Ладно, но не забывай о приличиях, - усмехнулась я, на что он рассмеялся в ответ.

Мы выбрали место, и я поехала за ним на своей машине. Когда мы припарковались, он подскочил ко мне и открыл передо мной дверь. Он что, серьёзно старается быть романтиком?!

- О, какой ты джентельмен! – с сарказмом пробормотала я.

- Это должно быть случиться, - парировал он с улыбкой.

В молчании мы подошли ко входу в ресторан, Джейкоб открыл передо мной дверь, и я проскользнула мимо него с тихим «ууф..». Сзади раздался сдавленный смешок.

- Сколько вас? – спросила администратор.

- Двое, - ответил Джейк.

Администратор схватила две папки с меню и кивнула нам в знак того, чтобы мы следовали за ней. Она нашла для нас уединённый столик чуть позади и разложила на нём меню.

- Вас будет обслуживать Аманда, она подойдёт к вам через минуту, - сообщила она и оставила нас наедине.

- Итак… - отрешённо начала я.

- Итак… - ответил он с ухмылкой.

- Ты всегда такой самовлюбленный? – спросила я, прежде чем осознала, что сказала.

Джейк удивленно приподнял брови.

- Что ты имеешь в виду под ?

- Ну просто, . С этой твоей вечной ухмылкой.

- И только поэтому ты думаешь, что я ? – спросил он и слегка приблизился.

Я не знала, что ему ответить. Когда он понял, что ответа не будет, продолжил:

- Ну, я не . Я улыбаюсь просто потому, что считаю тебя красивой, и я просто очень рад, что ты согласилась поужинать со мной.

- О, спасибо… Наверное… - я чуть улыбнулась и почувствовала, как кровь так знакомо приливает к щекам. На лице Джейка появилась широкая улыбка. Потом пришла официантка и приняла у нас заказ на напитки. Когда она исчезла, он начал снова.

- Ты так себя ведёшь, как будто никто раньше не говорил тебе, что ты красивая.

- Ну…это не то, что мне обычно говорят, 0 ответила я, разглядывая рисунок на скатерти только бы не поднимать на него глаз.

- Странно, а должно быть. Потому что это правда.

Официантка с чудесной способностью появляться в нужное время принесла напитки и спросила, готовы ли мы что-нибудь заказать. По правде говоря, я ещё даже не заглядывала в меню. Нам понадобилась минутка, чтобы осмотреться, и я решила, что обойдусь простым бургером и картошкой фри, а Джейк заказал кукурузные чипсы. Аманда забрала меню и удалилась.

После недолгого молчания Джейк заговорил снова.

- Так что там между тобой и Эдвардом? – спросил он.

- О чём ты? Мы лучшие друзья с рождения. Нечего особо рассказывать, - ответила я и опустила в свой стакан соломинку. Но он не купился на это.

- Он не знает, что ты влюблена в него?

- Нет, потому что я и не влюблена.

- Белла, я не дурак, - он в несогласии покачал головой. – Сегодня я видел всё, и даже не берусь представить, как тяжело тебе приходится. Как он отменил встречу с тобой ради неё… Почему ты просто не оставишь всё это?

- А что я должна делать? Он мой лучший друг, он - вся моя жизнь. Я не могу просто всё бросить, потому что я полюбила его. Если это цена за то, чтобы сохранить его рядом, я готова пойти на это.

- Ого, как же сильно ты его любишь, - с сарказмом проговорил он. – Интересно, а он поступил бы так же ради тебя?

- Конечно, да. Ты не знаешь его так, как я, - я чувствовала, как мои ноздри раздуваются, Джейк умел наступить на самое больное место.

- Это правда. Я не знаю его. Но я знаю, что он недостаточно умел, раз не видит того, что у него прямо перед носом.

- Там не на что смотреть.

- Ты неправа.

- Джейк, ты не знаешь его, и ты не знаешь, что происходит на самом деле.

- Ты влюблена в него? – просто спросил он.

- Почему тебя это волнует? – мне на самом деле хотелось уже закончить с этим.

- Потому что ты невероятный человек. Ты должна тратить своё время на того, кто оценит это по достоинству. На кого-то….кто не замечал бы никого, кроме тебя. Так ты влюблена в него, - спросил он снова.

- Да, но это не имеет значения.

- Имеет, для тебя.

- То, что имеет значение для меня я оставлю для себя и своего друга, и всё. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, и если он счастлив сейчас с Таней, это единственное, что важно мне.

Это была чистая правда, больше всего я хотела для него счастья.

- Ну а как насчёт твоего счастья? Это тоже не имеет значения?

Конечно имеет! Как он может так думать! Хотя это и не важно… я не могу заставить человека любить меня.

- Конечно же, я хочу быть счастливой, - наконец, ответила я.

- Тогда почему бы не сфокусироваться в первую очередь на себе? Он уже большой мальчик, и сможет позаботиться о себе сам.

- Я знаю.

В этот момент появилась официантка с нашим заказом. Мы продолжили болтать о всякой ерунде, он спрашивал о моей жизни, семье, школе. Я тоже задавала ему вопросы, но они больше касались того, как он стал фотографом. Здорово общаться с новым человеком. Честно говоря, Джейк привлекательный, умный и очень милый.

Мы закончили ужинать и просто говорили дальше. Я старательноизбегала тем, которые затрагивали Эдварда и меня. Вначале Джейк ещё поднимал их, но потом перестал.

Казалось, он интересуется именно мной.

Странно, но всё это было мило. И удивительно освежающе.

Неожиданно мы заметили, что кроме нас в зале никого не осталось, и решили ехать по домам. Я собралась уже расплатиться, за себя посчету, но Джейк остановил меня.

- Я пригласил тебя, Белла, я плачу, - сказал он и протянул свою кредитку официантке, потом с улыбкой повернулся ко мне.

- Я сама могу заплатить за себя Джейк, - тихо ответила я, убирая деньги в кошелек.

- Я знаю. Но позволь мне для разнообразия позаботиться о тебе. – Я подняла взгляд от кошелька и, заметив на его лице легкую улыбку, поспешила опустить голову и сделать вид, что я крайне занята своей сумкой.

К счастью, снова появилась девушка, принесла Джейку его карточку и попросила расписаться в чеке. Как только она ушла, Джейк встал и протянул мне руку. Мы покинули ресторан и направились каждый к своей машине. Перед тем, как сесть на водительское сидение, я обернулась,

- Спасибо, что пригласил меня сегодня на ужин. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.

Это было очень…здорово поговорить с кем-то…

- Мне было приятно, Белла. Я отлично провел с тобой время, - он улыбнулся, заставляя меня краснеть.

- Ну…тогда мне, наверное, пора. Спасибо за сегодня, - я повернулась и стала открывать дверь, как вдруг почувствовала, как чья-то сильная, тёплая рука ложится на мою.

- Белла, сделаешь мне одолжние? – спросил Джейк и повернул меня к себе лицом.

- З-зависит от того, какое именно, - промямлила я, чувствуя, как кровь снова прилила к щекам.

- Ты нравишься мне, Белла. И я хотел бы увидеться с тобой ещё раз и узнать тебя получше.

Может, сходим на свидание и повеселимся?

Я не могла понять, как я могу нравится ему, и зачем он хочет узнать мебя получше. Он прекрасный, известный фотограф, проводит время с разными интересными людьми. Он знает, что я влюблена в другого, и не планирую начинать какие-то отношения в ближайшее время. И всё равно он хочет со мной общаться.

Не понимаю.

- Джейк, не уверена, что это хорошая идея.

- Почему нет?

- Ты очень классный парень, и заслуживаешь кого-то, кто не будет всё портить, кто не влюблен по уши в своего лучшего друга. Кого-то, кто хочет быть с тобой, и только с тобой.

- Но Белла, я хочу быть с тобой. И только с тобой, - мягко ответил Джейк, и я почувствовала, как его теплая рука дотронулась до моего лица. Я закрыла глаза, и сердце забилось быстрее.

- Ты почти не знаешь меня… - пробормотала я, сбиваясь.

- Я очень хочу узнать тебя. Мне нравится то, что я уже знаю, и хочу знать ещё больше.

- Джейк…

- Белла, позволь мне догнать тебя… попробуй. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится. Позволь быть с тобой тому, кто действительно этого хочет.

- Но я люблю другого… - он прервал меня, обняв второй рукой за талию. Так приятно. От его руки исходил жар, передаваясь мне, и веки сами собой стали закрываться.

- Это уже моя проблема. Я смогу её решить, - прошептал он.

Джейк сделал шаг ко мне, и я застыла на месте. Дыхание сбивалось, а я не имела ни малейшего понятия, что он задумал.

- Белла, ты слишком красива и добра, чтобы страдать.

Он убрал руку с моей талии и провел ею по лицу, по ходу заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку. Его прикосновения заставляли меня дрожать.

- Я заметил тебя. С того самого момента, как ты вошла сегодня в студию. Я заметил.

Он положил руку мне на спину, а та, что только что поправляла мои волосы, поглаживала щеку. Всё тело оцепенело. Никто ещё не говорил мне таких вещей.

- Ты заслуживаешь быть замеченной, Белла.

Было приятно чувствовать себя в центре чьего-то внимания, нравиться кому-то. И я позволила ему. Я почувствовала, как его губы соприкоснулись с моими в сладком, несмелом поцелуе. Я закрыла глаза, в то время как губы горели огнем. Он оторвался от меня, а я всё ещё не могла заставить себя открыть глаза.

- Белла?

- Мм? – всё, что я могла выдавить из себя.

Я услышала легкий смешок и посмотрела на меня.

- Что ты смеешься?

- Ты просто прелесть, - Джейк заправил ещё одну прядь мне за ухо.

Я снова начала краснеть и уставилась в пол. Он приподнял моё лицо за подбородок и ждал до тех пор, пока я не посмотрю ему в глаза.

- Это мне нравится, Белла. И то, как ты краснеешь… Это тебе очень идет, - прошептал он, глядя на меня.

Это заставило меня залиться ярко-красным румянцем, и Джейк рассмеялся ещё громче.

- Ладно, - произнесла я. –Говори что хочешь, и мы можем встречаться.. Но Джейк, я не хочу сделать тебе больно, поэтому я ничего не обещаю. Ты должен знать, что люблю я другого.

- Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь, Белла. И, думаю, это того стоит.

- Тогда ок.

- Спасибо, Белла, теперь я должен отпустить тебя домой. Я позвоню тебе завтра. Хорошо тебе провести вечер, и будь аккуратна на дороге.

- И ты тоже, Джейк. Спасибо, что вытащил меня.

После этого, я села в машину и поехала домой, улыбаясь всю дорогу. Мыли о Джейке заставляли меня улыбаться. То, что он говорил мне, то, как он ко мне относится. Это всё тк ново для меня. Никто ещё, кроме моей семьи и моих друзей, не говорил мне, что я красивая. Не так, как Джейк.

Я притормозила возле дома, уж было темно. Я посмотрела на часы на приборной доске – полночь. Возможно, Эдвард уже спит.

Я припарковала машину и прошла к двери, стараясь не шуметь. Не хочу разбурить Эдварда. Я вошла и бросила ключи на столик. Дверь в комнату Эдварда была открыта, а кровать – пуста. Всё счастье моментально исчезло, а воображение стало подсовывать разнообразные картины.

Где он? Что он делает?

Не хочу даже знать.

Из груди вырвался тяжелый выдох, плечи опустились. Я направилась к себе в комнату и стала готовиться ко сну. Какая же я глупая, думала, что смогу не замечать всего этого.  
Потом я откинула покрывало и забралась в постель. Я старалась заснуть, но это было невозможно. Я всё смотрела на часы и ждала, когда наконец хлопнет входная дверь, но так и не дождалась.

К четырём мой организм сдался и решил, что пора бы уже отдохнуть.

Я крепко спала, когда кто-то стал трясти меня за плечи. Несколько минут мне потребовалось, чтобы прийти в себя, и я заметила лежащего рядом Эдварда, сверлящего меня своими зелёными глазами.

- А! Какого черты ты делаешь в моей кровати? – заорала я.

- И тебе доброе утро, Принцесса.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Эдвард? – спросила я своим обычным утренним голосом.

- Ну, я только что вернулся, - _Он только что вернулся, просто чудесно_. – И нашел возле порога огромную цветочную выставку. В моему удивлению, это предназначено тебе, а не мне.

- Чего? – переспросила я. _Кто мог послать мне цветы_?

- Кто-то послал тебе цветы, Белла. Они в кухне.

Я откинула одеяла и выпрыгнула из постели, спеша в кухню.

Когда Эдвардсказал «огромную», он покривил душой. Я никогда в жизни не видела такого гиганского и прекрасного букета. Я перерыла его в поисках карточки, и наконец-то она нашлась, закопанная где-то внутри.

_Чудесно провел с тобой время_….  
_С нетерпением жду встречи_…  
_Это определенно того стоит_.

-_Джейк_.

Уголки губ поползли вверх, а сердце забилось быстрее. Никто до этого не дарил мне цветов. Эдвард вырвал меня из полуобморочного состояния:

- Кто прислал тебе это? – спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть в открытку мне через плечо.

- А? Да никто, - отмахнулась я, прижимая кусочек картона к груди.

- О, у Беллы есть парень? – спросил он издевательским тоном.

- Почему сразу парень? Тебя так шокирует, что я могу понравиться парню? Я что, так плохо выгляжу? Спасибо тебе, Эдвард. – Я схватила свои цветы и направилась в сторону своей комнаты.

- Белла! – крикнул Эдвард, догоняя меня. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Да перестань, не будь такой!

- Неважно, Эдвард. Мне нужноорганизовать твою поездку. Ты ведь всё ещё этого хочешь, так?

- Белла, извини.

- Ничего страшного. Поговорим потом. Мне нужно в душ, - Я захлопнула дверь своей комнаты, подошла к столу и поставила цветы. Не позволю ему испортить такой момент.  
Я выбрала кое-какую одежду и пошла в ванную. Я повернула кран и позволила воде спуститься и нагреться, пока я раздеваюсь. Когда температура стала подходящей, я встала под душ. Я никак не могла отделаться от той путаницы эмоций, захлестнувших меня. Эдвард не ночевал дома, а, зная его, это значило, что он спал с Таней. С другой стороны, я супер-счастлива получить цветы. Мне кажется, я слишклм сильно сопротивляюсь, чтобы Джейк мне не понравился. Слишком сложно. Но он прав, я заслуживаю быть счастливой. В глазах Эдварда я точно недостаточно хороша, чтобы со мной встречаться.

Почему всё должно быть так запутано?

Я закончила мыться, немного расслабившись. Теперь нужно распланировать выходные, которые хочет Эдвард.

Я вышла из душевой, вытарлась полотенцем, зтем оделась.

После внезапно начавшихся отношений между Эдвардом и Таней, я уже была неуверена, что должна заказывать поездку на шестерых, но и он не говорил, что нас будет семеро. Не уверена, что хочу сейчас об этом спрашивать. И не уверена, что вообще хочу ехать.

Я пошла в комнату Эдварда, в страхе предвкушая ответ. Он сидел на диване, переключая каналы по телевизору. Когда я вошла, он опустил голову и снова завел извиняться.

- Эдвард, стоп. Просто забудь. Я пришла за другим. Очевидно, что у тебя что-то с Таней, а я делаю заказ на поездку, и мне небходимо знать, сколько человек едет, - я задохнулась и замолчала в ожидании его ответа.

- Нет, она с нами не едет. Ей нужно быть в городе, - тихо ответил Эдвард.

- Так ты с ней встречаешься?

- Типо того, наверное… Всё только началось.

- Ну, если ты уже ночуешь у неё, это что-то большее, чем «только началось».

- У нас было несколько свиданий.

- Когда? – поразилась я. – Почему я ничего не знала об этом?

- Всё начиналось, и я не хотел ничего рассказывать раньше времени.

- Так в ту ночь в клубе ты пригласил её? – О, Боже, скажи, что нет.

- Да.

- Оу… - я почувствовала резкую боль в груди.

- Да что с тобой? Ты расстроилась? – спросил он, немного смутившись.

- Ничего. Просто я поняла, что мы многое, оказывается, теперь скрываем друг от друга.

- Это не так, Белла. Я просто не хотел вмешивать тебя, если бы ничего не получилось.

- Всё в порядке, Эдвард

Внезапно у меня зазвонил телефон. Я посмотрела на номер, это был Джейк. Я улыбнулась, что сразу же заметил Эдвард и бросил мне вопросительный взгляд. Но я развернулась к нему спиной и ответила на звонок.

- Привет, - проворковала я в трубку.

- Привет, красавица, - тепло ответил он. _Он что, серьёзно_?

- Я получила твои цветы, они просто чудесные, спасибо.

- Рад, что они тебе понравились. Я надеялся, что ты составишь мне компанию сегодня вечером.

- Не знаб даже, у нас с Эдвардом были планы… - я посмотрела через плечо на Эдварда, он неподвижным взглядом уставился в потолок. Я резко отвернулась. – Что у тебя на уме?

- Ужин и Танцы?

- О, может, ты передумаешь насчёт танцев? –рассмеялась я.

- Почему?

- Просто ты не видел, как я танцую. Это не мой конек.

- Белла, сильно сомневаюсь, что это так. По-моему, ты всё делаешь великолепно.

Лицо снова залилось краской.

- Хорошо, это же твои ноги.

- Думаю, мои ноги это переживу. Так это свидание?

У нас с Эдвардом были планы, но он отменил нашу вчерашнюю встречу из-за девушки, почему я не могу поступить так же.

- Да, свидание.

- Отлично, заеду за тобой в восемь.

Я улыбнулась и продиктовала ему адрес, после этого отключилась и повернулась и оказалось, что Эдвард всё ещё в комнате.

- Ой!

- Ты сегодня идешь на свидание?

- Да.

- Но ведь у нас на сегодня были планы, - сказал он.

- И?

-Что это, по-твоему, значит? – он выглядел ошарашенным.

- М, дай подумать. Помнится, вчера у нас тоже были планы, и ты не думал обо мне, когда всё отменил и убежал к своей тайной девушке. Не будь лицемером, Эдвард.

- Да что с тобой происходит, Белла? Ты никогда не вела себя так.

- Эдвард, кое-кто хочет пригласить меня на ужин. Он очень мил, и я ему нравлюсь. Я всегда наблюдала, как счастливы мои друзья с их идеальными отношениями, я наблюдаю, как ты таскаешь домой девушек одну за другой. Мне тоже нужен кто-то, - я стала выходить из себя.

Почему все счастливы, кроме меня?

- Я не говорю ничего такого, Белла. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты злишься.

_Ну конечно, не понимаешь, самодовольная скотина_.

- Я просто не люблю этих двойных стандартов. Ты отменил нашу встречу вчера из-за девушки, и я провела вечер с тем, кому я понравилась.

- Ладно, не хотел тебя обидеть.

- Вс в порядке, Эдвард. Мне нужно закончить с нашей поездкой. Мы сможем сходить куда-нибудь завтра, если захочешь.

- Хорошо. Увидимся позже. – кажется, он разозлился.

Как только он ушел, я глубоко вздохнула, стараясь избавиться от противного ощущения у себя в груди, и стала заниматься планированием выходных. Я забронировала три номера в новом роскошном отеле, Andalucia. Он находится в самом центре Санты-Барбары. Мы с Эдвардом будем занимать одну комнату, раньше я бы пришла в восторг от такого. Но теперь, не уверена. Просто хорошо, что не придется общаться с Таней.

Конец дня я разбирала вещи в комнате, убиралась. Я просто не могла выйти и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Тот факт, что он не рассказал мне, что начал с кем-то встречаться, в то время как раньше он никогда ничего от меня не скрывал, не давал мне покоя. К чему эти тайны именно сейчас? Интересно, они встречались в тот день, когда мы поцеловались.

От одной лишь мысли меня затошнило.

Может быть, Джейк прав. Я не считаю себя страшной. Но почему все вокруг в его глазах лучше меня. Неужели мысль о нём и обо мне ни разу не проскакивала в его мозгу? В смысле, я знала его задолго до того, как он стал знаменитым. И неужели он не хотел бы быть с той, кто любит его не за славу и популярность? Что со мной не так, раз он не видит ничего этого?

Невозможно было больше думать об этом.

Ведь есть тот, кому не всё равно. Жаль, это не Эдвард, но разве это плохо? Я просто не даю Джейку раскрыться. Хотя а данный момент – неважно – моё сердце всё равно принадлежит Эдварду. И пускай он даже не догадывается об этом.

Но в то же время моё сердце растерзано Эдвардом в клочья, единственным утешением для меня сейчас является то, что есть человек, который хочет сфокусировать всё своё внимание только на мне.

И я не знаю, что мне делать.

Я стала готовиться к своему свиданию, не знаю, куда меня собирается отвести Джейк, и я немного нарядилась, при этом оставляя свой простой стиль. Я надела черные узкие джинсы и бирюзовую приталенную кофточку чуть выше талии, добавила к этому черные туфли на каблуках. Волосы я просто распустила, нанесла легкий макияж: только тушь и блеск для губ. Я не из тех, кто накладывает на лицо тонны косметики.

Я услышала звонок к дверь и посмотрела на часы. Не думала, что уже так поздно. Я схватила сумку и телефон и побежала открывать, по дороге посмотревшись в зеркало. И всё равно я опоздала. Эдвард открыл дверь раньше меня, и по выражению его лица можно было понять, что он шокирован узнать, кто мой спутник.

- Белла, ты выглядишь превосходно, - произнес Джейк и прошел мимо Эдварда, чтобы обнять и поцеловать меня в щеку. Потом он прошептал мне на ухо, - По-моему, Эдвард немного ревнует, пожалуй, я был неправ, когда называл его слепым, - я почувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, когда он хихикнул, и на сердце стало теплее.

- В чём дело? – спросила я Эдварда. Я не могла не заметить, что он выглядел не очень-то приветливо. Он увидел, что я смотр на него, и наклеил на лицо самое своё милое выражение.

- Вау, просто не думал, что вы знаете друг друга уже так хорошо, чтобы ходить на свидания.

- Ну, мне пришлось её поуговаривать. Но разве не странно, что такую прекрасную женщину не приглашают на свидания? – Джейк улыбнулся. – Я не мог поверить своей удаче, когда Белла сказала, что у неё нет парня. Я имею в виду, такая умная и забавная девушка, одна из самых милых людей, которых мне приходилось встречать.

Нет, теперь он точно несерьёзно.

Я покраснела до кончиков ушей. Я была так благодарна Джейку, что он пытался меня приободрить.

- Да, она такая, - тихо согласился Эдвард.

- Я просто счастливчик, потому что она согласилась со мной встречаться, - улыбнулся Джейк и провел ладонью по моей щеке.

- Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете время. Увидимся, Белла?

- Ага, увидимся, - ответила я. Джейк взял меня за руку и повел к машине.

Он открыл передо мной дверь и помог мне сесть.

- И что это было?

- О чём ты? – спросил он с широкой улыбкой

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я.

- Понимаешь, также сильно, как я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной, я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Если мы будем вместе – отлично, если же нет, я хочу, чтобы этот придурок понял, от чего отказывается. Ты знаешь, говорят, что мы не понимаем, что перед нами наше счастье до тех пор, пока не потеряем его. Может, это как раз случай Эдварда.  
Я была в шоке. Поверить не могу, что он сделал бы это для меня.

- Но, Джейк, я не хочу играть в эти игры с ним или тобой. Ты очень милый, но я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

- Белла, ты мне нравишься. Я знаю, что твоё сердце сейчас с ним. Но если я смогу помочь тебе быть счастливой с ним, я помогу. В другом случае, я постараюсь проводить с тобой как можно больше времени.

Я не могла поверить своим ушам.

- Это слишком, Джейк. Спасибо, что ты так добр ко мне.

- Не за что, Белла.

С этим, мы подъехали к месту.

В этот вечер Джейк отвез меня в великолепный ресторан, где мы заняли столик на красивейшей террасе. Потом мы поехали в клуб, где мы танцевали допоздна. Проводить время с Джейком было очень здорово. Я была уверена в том, что у всех этих блондиночек, вешающихся ему на шее, нет ни одиного шанса. Он смотрел только на меня. И не замечал никого вокруг, кроме меня.

Он отвез меня домой и проводил до двери, и даже помня всю эту плачевную ситуацию, в которую я попала, я всё равно хотела поцеловать его. Я подошла к нему поближе, приподнялась на цыпочках и обхватила его руками вокруг шеи. Он заглянул глубже в мои глаза, и у меня не осталось ни малейшего сомнения в том, какой он добрый и честный человек. Он на самом деле хотел, чтобы я была счастлива. Он опустил голову, и наши губы встретились, уже во второй раз за два дня.

Самый первый поцелуй был несмелым и осторожным, но за то, как он обращался со мной, как он заставлял меня дрожать, мне хотелось дать ему нечто большее. Мои губы стали двигаться быстрее, не прерывая поцелуй. Я почувствовала, как он отвечает и стала целовать его ещё глубже. Я уперлась спиной к двери, а его руки плотно сжались вокруг моей талии, он прижал меня ближе к своему горячему телу. Было так приятно целоваться с тем, кто этого действительно хочет, а не потому что он выбрал Расплату в дурацкой игре. Наконец-то я отстранилась, потому что мне был необходим кислород.

- Вау, - прохрипел он. Мы оба задыхались.

- Нда, - всё, что пришло мне в голову.

- Пожалуй, достаточно. Не думаю, что смогу продержаться ещё раз и не накинуться на тебя, - сказал с усмешкой Джейк. Я громко рассмеялась. - Думаешь, я шучу? Ты гораздо более сексуальна, чем ты думаешь, Белла Свон, - и он поцеловал меня в кончик носа.

- Спасибо за великолепный вечер, Джейк, - улыбнулась я и чмокнула его в щеку. – Позвони мне.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла.

Я зашла в дом и сражзу же направилась к себе. В доме было совсем темно, и дверь Эдварда была закрыта. Он наверное, уже спит, и я этому очень рада. Мне необходимо привести все сегодняшние эмоции в порядок, чтобы убедиться, что я действительно хочу провести эти выходные с друзьями в Санта-Барбаре, с ним в одном номере.

Я не могла поверить в то, что сегодняшний вечер закончился не слезами в подушку из-за

Эдварда. Может, это начало чего-то большого и прекрасного?

Я переоделась в пижаму и стала думать по поводу предстоящиего уик-энда. Потом поверулась на бок и улыбнулась, глядя на шикарный букет, подаренный Джейком сегодня утром. Медленно веки стали тяжелее и я заснула. Так крепко и сладко, как не спала уже очень давно.

И всё это из-за Джейка.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

**Эдвард**

Сказать, что я был ошеломлен, когда увидел, кто стоял около двери моей квартиры для того, чтобы взять Беллу на свидание, будет несравненным преуменьшением. Я никогда даже предположить бы не смог, что Джейкоб Блэк входит в тот тип парней, который нравится Белле. Те факты, что они были уже на одном свидании, да и ещё то, что он уже подарил ей букет цветов, с вложенной в него миленькой карточкой, потрясли меня до глубины души. Дело не в том, что я не был счастлив за Беллу, просто Джейкоб не был тем парнем, кого я представлял на его месте.

Я знал, какие девушки ему нравились. Он был одним из тех сексуальных фотографов, на которых вешались тонны моделей, пытаясь сделать жалкую попытку стать для этого неуловимого красавца той единственной. Я не хотел видеть, как Белла страдает. Она была очень чувствительной, быть заинтересованным в парне, на которого все время вешаются женщины, не может пройти безболезненно для неё. Я имею в виду, что ей было тяжело смотреть, как такая же ситуация происходит со мной, а ведь я не был для неё больше, чем просто друг. Невозможно представить, как ей будет нелегко видеть, как это происходит с тем, к кому она имеет глубокие чувства.

Было слегка больно слышать, как она с Джейкобом оговаривала их дальнейшие планы прямо передо мной, когда она отдавала себе полный отчет в том, что у нас намечается собственное свидание – оно всего лишь было немного отложено. Она же начала обвинять меня в том, что я сам с ней не раз так поступал, но ведь это никогда не происходило намеренно. Мне действительно нравилась Таня, и я хотел провести с ней некоторое время до того, как она уедет. Я знал, что Белла будет здесь завтра; Таня же нет.

Казалось, что Белла была так расстроена из-за того, что я ей не рассказал о Тане, и я совершенно не понимал, по какой причине. Я полагал, что ответ на этот вопрос кроется в особенной черте Беллы – постоянной нужде меня оберегать, я, естественно, ценил это, но ведь она всего лишь не знала её так хорошо, как я. Как только она узнает её лучше, Белла сразу осознает, что мы замечательно подходим друг другу. Она будет рада за меня, потому что Белла просто не может по-другому. Она всегда хочет видеть счастливыми тех людей, о ком заботится.

Когда Джейкоб пришел и стал на показ афишировать свои отношения с Беллой, я даже не мог поверить, сколько мерзкого нахальства скопилось в этом парне. Он казался таким приятным человеком на фотосессии, а здесь – в моем доме – высокомерно доносил до меня то, что я уже так знал без его медвежьей помощи о моей подруге. Я уже знал, какая она была добрая. Я уже знал, какая красивая она была, и какой же он счастливчик, что она не с кем не встречается. Не слишком ли ты перестарался, чувак?!

Это вызывало только непреодолимое чувство жестокой тошноты.

Не говоря уже о том, что Беллу, по ходу дела, неудержимо влекло в эту ловушку, наполненную этой ерундой. То, как она двинулась в его сторону и бросилась ему на шею, целуя в щеку. Да… она была конченым человеком. Мне придется серьезно поговорить с ней об этом. Она заслуживает того, чтобы знать, что собой представляют истинные голливудские парни. Она была чересчур милой для того, чтобы её лишил невинности один из них.

Я попытался заснуть позже той ночью, но это было бесполезно. Я так волновался о ней. Она не знала этого Джейкоба достаточно хорошо, а она была там с ним совсем одна. Он был известным обольстителем, и я боялся, что он провернет с ней одну из этих своих штучек, а потом оставит её одну. Ранее, тем же днем, она сказала, что она наблюдает за тем, как у всех её друзей есть романтические отношения и что она и сама хочет испытать это на себе. Ей было одиноко, а я даже и не понял этого. Меня ранило то, что я не заметил этого раньше.

В час ночи, под окном остановилась машина. Я подбежал к окну и смог увидеть, как высоченный Джейкоб проводил её до двери. Встав на цыпочки, она обвила руками его шею. Было такое чувство, будто они целую вечность только стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. После мучительной паузы – которая, безусловно, было ощутима только для меня – Джейкоб, в конце концов, нагнулся к Белле и прижал свои губы к её. Странное чувство возникло во мне. Это была Белла… моя Белла. Девушка, которая знала меня от и до; девушка, которая знала настоящего меня. Я чувствовал себя вуайеристом. Ужасным, мазохистским вуайеристом.

Выбравшись из пучины своих темных мыслей, я увидел, как этот зверь рывком прижал Беллу к двери, а она удовлетворенная закинула голову назад.

Было видно, что ей нравилась его грубая сила; молнией острая боль пронеслась в моем сердце от осознания этого. Я потер саднящее место.

_Ах._

Наконец-то, после того, как прошла ещё одна короткая вечность, он отпустил её, и они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Размышления на тему, следует ли мне сейчас или все же потом поделиться с ней темой, которая так меня беспокоит, крутились в моей голове.

Решил, что не буду портить ей вечер своими подозрениями, но пообещал себе, что обязательно дам ей понять, с кем она имеет дело. Мне хотелось, чтоб она была осторожной. Согласившись с собой, я кивнул, лег обратно на кровать и попытался заснуть. Я ворочался и крутился, не переставая, пребывал в размышлениях о том, как он использует в своих корыстных целях мою Беллу, но, в результате, сон все же сподобился меня посетить и в ранние утренние часы я заснул.

**Белла**

Выходные, в конце концов, пришли, и я была очень рада этому. Последние несколько дней я время от времени проводила с Эдвардом, а также виделась с Джейкобом.  
Эдвард, на самом деле, вел себя очень странно, когда Джейк приходил к нам домой, и я никак не могла понять, какие вообще у него были проблемы. Когда Эдвард работал с Джейком на съемках, казалось, что все было хорошо, но за границей их работы какая-либо симпатия сразу исчезала.

Пару раз звонила Таня, а я теперь отказалась отвечать на телефонные звонки вовсе. Если это была она, а Эдварда не было дома, но автоответчик записывал все оставленные сообщения. Она обращалась со мной так, будто я была неким занимающим низшее положение работничком Эдварда, а не живым человеком. Такое отношение раздражало. Хотя я абсолютно не была удивлена. У Эдварда всегда был плохой вкус в выборе женщин.  
Говоря о более приятных вещах, сложно не отметить, что хотя бы Элис с Роуз были счастливы узнать о нас Джейком.

Я пыталась им объяснить, что на самом деле все было не так, как они себе это представляют; мы были всего лишь друзьями. Правда, очень хорошими друзьями. Но после того как они повстречали его, сразу начали настаивать на том, что он был более лучшим кандидатом… Джаспер и Эмметт, однако, отмечали, что я была обязана поговорить все же с Эдвардом. Думаю, что они были в Команде Эварда все это время.  
Будучи одновременно невыносимыми занудами, они все же действительно были довольны, что я была счастлива.

С самыми первыми лучиками солнца мы отправимся по трассе Пасифик Коуст _(прим.пер.: трасса Тихоокеанского Побережья, если хотите дословный перевод)_ в Санта-Барабару на два дня, чтобы отдохнуть. Путь будет длиться примерно четыре часа, но так как вся дорога проложена сквозь красивейшие пейзажи, путешествие пройдет незаметно. Мы могли бы туда полететь, но мы решили посветить этот уикенд тому, чтобы быть вместе. Вот мы и остановились на том, чтобы отправится туда вместе именно на машине.

Я упаковывала вещи и разговаривала, в одно и то же время, с Джейком по телефону, что было истинным подвигом для меня, вспоминая мои наклонности к неуклюжести. Он сказал, что будет скучать по мне – это звучало очень мило.

Я все ещё была озадачена всем, что касалось Джейка. Ещё ни разу ни один парень не ухаживал за мной. Обычно все происходило наоборот, так что для меня это вновь. Не говоря уже о том факте, что он не отступился от своих намерений даже тогда, когда я ему сказала, что влюблена в иного человека; это никак не может не быть приличным его преимуществом.

Пару раз на день мы обязательно общались каким-либо образом: электронная почта, смски и разговор на прямую - лично, были совершенно нормальным явлением. С ним было весело разговаривать; он был очень умен и интересен. Я поведала ему, что я всегда хотела изучить фотографирование и все, что с ним связано, он же в ответ предложил мне натренировать мой «третий глаз». Он ещё шутил по поводу того, что хотел бы, чтоб я позировала для него: была моделью. Безусловно, я подумала, что он шутит, он же сказал, что был абсолютно серьезен, предлагая мне это.

Он был просто наглым льстецом. _Идиот._

Улыбка непроизвольно возникала на лице только от одного воспоминания о нем.  
В конце концов, я закончила собираться и чувствовала себя, как выжатый лимон. На самом деле, я буду скучать по Джейку, но это даже было хорошо не видеть его несколько дней. Я боялась, что он очень привязывается ко мне, а я ещё была не уверена по поводу нашей ситуации.

- Ладно, Джейк, я умоталась… пойду сейчас лягу поспать, - сказала я, зевая.

- Хорошо, Белла, хорошей вам поездки. Дай мне знать, когда ты вернешься домой, мы можем куда-нибудь сходить. Если тебе будет что-нибудь необходимо, пока ты будешь там, или захочется поговорить… просто позвони мне.

- Я думаю, что все будет в порядке, – ответила я с легкой улыбкой. Он слишком много волновался.

- Хорошо, спокойной ночи, тогда.

- Споки, Джейк. – Я закрыла телефон.

В действительности, я очень волновалась насчет завтрашнего дня. Прошло уже достаточно времени с того момента, как мы все последний раз отправлялись на мини-отдых. Поездка обещает быть веселой. У нас с Эдвардом появится возможность провести так сильно необходимое нам время, которого у нас не было, вместе. Благодаря помощи Джейка и добрых слов Джаспера я все больше набиралась смелости все же рассказать ему. Желание сказать ему усиливалось, становилось легче.

Я подтащила сумки к двери комнаты и выложила одежду, которую надену завтра. Затем я проверила, что будильник был поставлен на правильное время и что телефон был поставлен на зарядку. Наконец-то, довольная тем, что все было нормально, я забралась в кровать.

Прошло мало времени перед тем, как все же я погрузилась в царство сна.

Меня разбудил раздражающий звук будильника рядом с моим ухом. Выбросив свою руку, я нажала выключатель. Того, у кого в голове возникла такая сумасшедшая идея вставать так рано, следует застрелить._ Постой, так это же была я._

Я быстро накинула на себя одежду, которую приготовила на сегодня и завязала волосы в растрепанный узел. _Не было никакой нужды делать из себя красавицу всего лишь ради четырехчасовой поездки._

Схватив свои сумки, я вытащила их в гостиную. Дверь Эдварда была все ещё закрыта, я вздохнула. У меня реально не было настроения играть в эту игру с пробуждением.

Я поставила сумки около входной двери и включила кофеварку на кухне. Сделав это, я решила, что пришло время разбудить спящую красавицу. По обыкновению, я слегка приоткрыла дверь, чтобы заглянуть туда одним глазком и убедиться, что он всего лишь спал, что, к счастью, так и было. Я не была готова к тому, чтобы увидеть его с Таней.

Подойдя к нему, я положила руку ему на плечо и потрясла его немного.

- Каллен, просыпайся, пришло время уезжать, – проговорила я в то время, как тормошила его.

Никакой реакции.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста… именно ты хотел, чтоб мы отправились в это путешествие, нам надо собираться.

Все ещё никакой реакции.

Отвернувшись от него, я села на край кровати. Это уже стало надоедать. Сколько ещё я могу проводить свою жизнь, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы мой взрослый друга, в конце-то концов, вырос и стал вставать по утрам самостоятельно?

В этот момент я почувствовала, как две руки обвились вокруг меня и потащили меня вниз.

- С добрым утром, Белла, - сонным, тяжелым голосом пробормотал Эдвард.

- Эдвард Каллен, кончай это немедленно. – Я ударила его по руке.

- Что?

- Ты очень хорошо знаешь «что». Мне нельзя находиться с тобой в кровати, так что хватит. Что Таня об этом подумает?

- Таня знает, что ты моя лучшая подруга. У неё не будет никаких проблем с тем, что ты будешь в моей кровати.

_Схожусь во мнении._

- Что бы там ни было, Эдвард, - сказала я, вылезая из его рук, - нам надо идти, так что давай одевайся и пошли.

- Белла, я что-то сделал тебе? – Спросил он тихо. Голос переполнен каким-то чувством, которое я никак не могла распознать.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты просто ведешь себя странно по отношению ко мне. Ты злишься на меня за что-то?

- Нет никаких проблем, Эдвард, все нормально.

- Белла, не… - Звонок в дверь перебил его.

- Одевайся, Эдвард. Все здесь, и нам надо уходить.

Оставив его одного, я побежала к входной двери.

Когда я открыла её, мне пришлось приложить много усилий, чтоб сдержать, сильно желавший вырваться наружу, смех. Передо мной стояла компания мертвецов.

- Ох, хорошо, какие же вы все веселые! – Издевалась я.

- Замолчи, Свон. Сейчас слишком рана, чтоб язвить, - заныл Эмметт.

- О, бедный малыш, - игриво начала я утешать его. – А разве ты не встаешь и так постоянно рано?

Пробурчав что-то неразборчивое, он прошел мимо.

- Кофе на кухне, ребят. Угощайтесь, - сказала я вслед проходящим мимо меня веселым туристам.

Заполнив кухню, они все направились напрямик к шкафам, чтобы взять кружки.

- Ну, Белла, как Джейк? – Поинтересовалась Элис, делая глоток кофе.

- Замечательно. Он сказал, что как только я вернусь, он начнет меня обучать, как делать такие же изумительные фотографии, какие может он сам.

- Это так мило с его стороны, - высказала свое мнение Розали.

- Да, он действительно хороший парень, - улыбнулась я.

Эдвард, в конечном счете, вышел из своей комнаты, волосы были ещё в большем беспорядке, чем то, когда он только-только встает с кровати.

- Привет, дружище, что тяжелая ночка? – Спросил Джаспер Эдварда, указывая на его голову.

- Не, они живут своей собственной жизнью. Я уже перестал париться из-за этого.

- Может быть, если тебя прилично постригут, то у тебя не будет столько проблем по этому поводу, - проговорила Элис с нотками издевательства в голосе.

- Эй, мои волосы смотрятся нормально как раз так, как и они есть. Это подчеркивает индивидуальность, - сказал Эдвард, проводя своими пальцами через и то того взъерошенную гриву.

Мы все расселились вокруг стола, поболтали ещё немного, допивая наше кофе, и отправились на выход.

Каждый взял разные машины. Нам нужна была наша собственная только на тот случай, если вдруг Эдварда вызовут на работу, а он не хотел никому портить поездку. Эмметт и Розали останутся там на два дня больше, так что им тоже нужна была своя машина, и Элис взяла с собой столько вещей, так что Джаспер был единственным человеком, с кем она могла ехать.

Уложив все свои сумки и убедившись в том, что мы ничего не забыли, мы отправились в путь. Эдвард настоял на том, чтобы везти, с чем я сразу согласилась. Значит, в моем распоряжении было радио.

Вставив ipod и перейдя на мой любимый плей-лист, я откинулась назад на подголовник и начала наблюдать за великолепным видом за окном.

Поездка по трассе Пасифик Коуст или по «ТПК» _(прим. пер.: Pacific Coast Highway/"PCH")_, как все её называли, было верхом блаженства. Потрясающая картина на океан и пляжи. Проезжая мимо нас в мгновения ока проносились коричневые, голубые и зеленые цвета. Мы проехали вдоль побережья через национальный парк Поинт Мугу _(прим.пер.: Point Mugu State Park)_ как раз рядом с западной границей, и продолжили путь дальше на Санта-Барбару. Первую часть поездки мы провели в безмолвной тишине, пока Эдвард не решил нарушить её.

- Так… как дела у тебя с Джейком? – Спросил он, держа свои глаза на дороге.

- Хорошо; он очень приятный. – Лицо Эдвард слегка исказилось.

- Просто будь осторожна, Белла. Ты ничего о нем не знаешь; я бы не хотел видеть, как тебе сделают больно.

_Да если бы он только что-нибудь знал о боли._

- Я большая девочка, Эдвард. Я думаю, что я знаю, как заботиться о себе.

- Я знаю, что ты большая. Дело всего лишь в том, что парни здесь совсем не такие, как у нас дома. Они не всегда самые милые люди.

- Эдвард, я здесь живу столько же лет, сколько и ты. Я была на съемках каждого фильма, фотосессии, да и вообще во всех местах с тобой. Ты что действительно думаешь, что я этого не знаю?

- Я всего лишь говорю, что ты очень добрая. Люди любят пользоваться этим.

- Что ты хочешь сказать, что Джейк пользуется мной? – Спросила я с нотками скептицизма. Я снова начала злиться.

- Нет, я всего лишь прошу тебя быть осторожной.

- Знаешь что, Эдвард? Я тебе никогда не читала лекции насчет тех людей, с кем ты развлекался, так что, пожалуйста, сделай-ка мне такое же одолжение. Ты ничего не знаешь о нем. – Я не могла в это поверить. – Потому что если ты хочешь обсудить тему «кто встречается с неправильным человеком», то это уж, черт, точно мы не обо мне должны говорить.

- Что это, черт побери, должно значить? Ты знаешь его сколько, пять минут? Ты полагаешь, что теперь ты знаешь, что он из себя представляет?

- Ты не знаком с Таней дольше, - выкрикнула я. – Ты знаешь что-то о Джейке, чего я сама не знаю? У тебя есть что-нибудь, чего можно мне рассказать?

- Нет. Я всего лишь говорю, чтоб ты так не торопилась; не спеши. Люди здесь не такие, какими кажутся.

- Я подумаю над этим, - ответила я с горечью в голосе.

- Хорошо, я всего лишь стараюсь быть хорошим другом, Белла. Решишь ли ты поверить этому или нет, ты все равно должна знать, что я забочусь о тебе. Я всего лишь не хочу, чтоб тебе было больно.

- Да, теперь ты заботишься.

- Что?

- Да ничего.

Оставшуюся часть поездки мы провели в молчании. Что-то уж слишком много всего для расслабляющего путешествия.

Через несколько часов мы все же приехали в Санта-Барбару и остановились около отеля.  
Отель Andalucia находился в самом сердце исторической части делового центра Санта-Барбары. Новый роскошный отель был прекрасным. Все выполнено в городском стиле на испанский мотив, на крыше располагался бассейн, с которого открывался удивительный вид на город и океан.

Мы зарегистрировались и нам выдали наши ключи. Естественно, мы разделились по парам. Это же был отдых, и никто не хотел влезать в личные дела каждого. Мы с Эдвардом были странным исключением, но все равно делили комнату на двоих. Мы попросили так, чтобы наши комнаты были рядом друг с другом, чтобы все ещё быть вместе. Коридорный провел нас к нашим номерам, и мы решили, что встретимся в нашем с Эдвардом номере, как только разберем вещи.

Комната была красивой. Декорации были в золотистых тонах с розовыми вкраплениями. Картины местных художников украшали стены, вручную разукрашенные потолки и мебель, изящные арки вместо дверей. Акварельные картины, гравюры и фотографии самых знаменитых творческих людей Санта-Барбары заполнили всю комнату, делая её живой и неотразимой.

Мгновенно, я заметила проблему. Одна кровать. Я просила две. Я посчитала, чтоб лучше дождаться того, как коридорный уйдет, чтобы спросить у Эдварда, что он думает по этому поводу.

- Мм… проблема, - начала я, как только Эдвард оставил коридорному чаевые, и тот ушел.

- Что такое? – Спросил Эдвард, осматривая комнату вокруг и кивая одобрительно.

- Замечаешь что-нибудь, что может оказаться этой проблемой?

Он закончил свой пустой осмотр комнаты и стал искать некую «проблему», а затем пожал плечами.

- Нет, а я должен?

- Эдвард, здесь только одна кровать.

- Ох! А почему это проблема, Белла? Мы спали в одной кровати много раз. – Он разговаривал со мной так, будто я вела себя нелепо.

- Мы больше не маленькие, Эдвард. К тому же, у тебя есть девушка, которой точно бы не понравилось то, что мы спим вместе.

- Белла, она знает, что мы всего лишь друзья. Хватит волноваться об этом.

- Я даже не знаю.  
- Действительно ли дело в Тане или ты просто беспокоишься, что Джейк расстроится?

- Нет, Джейк не расстроится. Да и к тому же, Джейк очень отличается от Тани.

- Ты не знаешь её, - спорил с мной Эдвард.

- Не моя вина.

- Белла, я не хочу ругаться с тобой. Мы собирались провести здесь некоторое время с нашими друзьями. Давай не будем напрягаться. Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я могу лечь на диван.

- Нет, все нормально.

- Хорошо. Теперь, может, ты расслабишься? Давай повеселимся.

Мы распаковали наши вещи, и вскоре все уже собрались в нашей комнате, чтоб найти какую-нибудь идею о том, как провести оставшейся день. Мы решили, что завалимся в бассейн на крыше, а затем пойдем на ужин. Возможно, даже пойдем в клуб ночью.  
Роуз, Элис и я развалились на шезлонге, когда парни пошли к бару El Cielo, который находился рядом с бассейном.

- Так, и как продвигаются дела с Эдвардом? – Поинтересовалась Элис, усаживаюсь поудобнее, в этот момент, на свое кресло.

- Просто отлично.

- Да… звучит именно так.

- Ну, давай посмотрим. Эдвард не только скрывал от меня то, что он встречается с Таней, но я также обнаружила, что он виделся с ней в ночь, когда мы ходили в клуб, и, вполне вероятно, в ночь поцелуя. Он уже переспал с ней, потому что он не вернулся домой ночью в день фотосессии. Она омерзительная сучка, которая разговаривает со мной так, словно я прислуга. Да и для того чтобы подлить масла в огненную драму, которая именуется моей жизнью, Эдвард ещё и читает мне нотации о том, с кем это мне следует встречаться. Даже дважды уже.

- Я сожалею, Белла, - сказала Элис, умиротворяющее потирая мою руку.

- А что ты-то сожалеешь? Ты же ничего плохого не сделала.

- Да, но это мы настояли на том, что тебе следует поговорить с ним, а нам не надо было этого делать. Надо было позволить тебе, как ты и хотела, пустить это все на самотек.

- Не волнуйся об этом. Он и сейчас не имеет никакого понятия о моих чувствах, как и прежде. Никто не пострадал.

- Вам лучше побеспокоиться о том, чтоб это блондинистое дерево в ближайшее время, - вздохнула Розали, развернувшись так, чтоб оказаться к нам с Элис лицом, - не была очень разговорчива со мной; ей придется отменить всю её работу на месяц вперед после того, как я закончу с ней.

- О, даже не беспокойся об этом. Поверь мне, она не стоит твоих нервов.

- Да, но это было бы так весело. Не каждый же день ты можешь заставить одну из шалав

Эдварда заплакать, - произнесла Розали, лучезарно улыбаясь.

- Я уверена, что он будет очень доволен, - я ухмыльнулась в ответ.

- Я поражена, что она не здесь с нами, - высказала Элис свое мнение, взяла в руки журнал и стала листать его.

- Я тоже была. Я спросила его, когда бронировала номера, поедет ли она, и он ответил, что нет. Думаю, она занята на работе. Я также не думаю, что я бы вообще поехала, если бы она была здесь. Я имею в виду, ведь я только всего лишь нанятая Эдвардом служанка в её глазах; ты не берешь помощь с собой, когда едешь отдыхать. – Сымитировав её гнусавый голос, сказала я и тихо засмеялась.

- Девчонки, у Эдварда жуткий вкус в выборе девушки, - Элис покачала головой.

- Ну да, а что ты можешь с этим поделать? – Я уселась поближе к спинке кресла и закрыла глаза.

- Возможно, если бы он прекратил думать только маленьким Эдди, то он бы заметил то, что находится прямо перед его носом.

- Может, даже хорошо, что он этого не сделал. Может, нам просто не суждено быть чем-то большим, чем друзьями. Джейк потрясающий, никто не обращался со мной так, как он. Даже после того, как я сказала ему, что я влюблена в Эдварда и что я не собираюсь не чего менять насчет этого, он ответил, что ему безразлично.

- Это очень мило, Белла, - сказала счастливая Розали.

- Он очень приятный парень, - я почувствовала, как солнечная, широкая улыбка появляется на моем лице только от одной мысли о нем.

- И… ?– Медленно проговорила Элис, изгибая в вопросе брови.

- И… что?

- Я видела эту улыбку раньше, Мисс Свон. Что ты скрываешь от нас?

- Ничего, - быстро ответила я.

- Даже не смей нам врать! Ты спала с ним? – Взвизгнула Элис.

- Боже, Элис, нет! У нас было всего лишь несколько свиданий.

- И что?

- Я не собираюсь прыгать на первого парня, который уделяет мне немного внимания.

- Ладно, вы целовались? – Поинтересовалась Элис, все ещё не довольная полученной информацией.

Краска мгновенно прилила к лицу; это выдавало меня с головой.

- О, БОЖЕ МОЙ! – Элис с Розали вместе подпрыгнули и со всей силы обняли меня.

- Что происходит? – Громоподобный голос Эмметта прорвался сквозь визг девушек. – Не то, чтобы я возражаю, это выглядит очень даже горячо… продолжайте прыгать… всего лишь хочется знать причину этого веселья.

Посмотрев вверх, я заметила, как Джаспер с Эдвардом удивленно на нас смотрели, обе руки заняты напитками. Перед тем, как что-то сказать глаза Розали озорно заблестели, лицо приобрело хитрые лисье черты.

- Белла рассказывала нам о том, что Джейкоб восхитительно целуется.  
Элис втянулась в игру – уникальная дьявольская ухмылка на лице - она вставила и свои две копейки.

- Да, как ты там сказала Белла? Так замечательно, что даже по пальцам ног прошелся электрический разряд?

- Самый лучший поцелуй, который у неё когда-либо был, - сказал Розали, игриво обмахивая себя глянцевым журналом.

Мне не оставалось ничего другого как засмеяться про себя. Они же действительно хотели как лучше.

- Правда? Белла страстно полюбила этого парня и сходит теперь тихонько с ума? – Эдвард шлепнулся на шезлонг рядом со мной.

Я ударила его по подзатыльнику за то, что он издевался надо мной.

- Вряд ли, это был всего лишь поцелуй, - со смехом ответила я.

- Самый лучший поцелуй, который у тебя когда-либо был, - резко выпалил он.

- Перестаньте издеваться надо мной, вы садисты!

Взглянув наверх, я увидела Эдварда. Он протянул мне руку, в которой держал напиток. Я взяла его, но не перед тем, как заметила выражение его лица; он выглядел так, будто кто-то убил его щеночка.

- С тобой все хорошо, Эдвард? – Спросила я.

- Просто устал. Длинный день. – Слабая улыбка на его лице.

Я бросила эту тему разговора, потому что реально не хотела знать, какая у него была проблема. Я была уверена в том, что после той лекции в машине, которую он мне провел, что он полагает, что я делаю плохой выбор, если предпочитаю проводить время с Джейком.

Несколько часов мы провели у бассейна: спокойно лежали и просто веселились. Мы решили поиграть в игру Чикен, что оказалось вообще-то нецелесообразным решением, смотря на то, что мы играли вместе с персональным тренером, да и ещё с его девушкой-сорванцом.

До обеда мы отправились по номерам, чтобы отдохнуть и переодеться. Завтрашний день мы посветим шопингу. Не то, чтобы я была всеми руками и ногами за эту идею, но когда ты находишься рядом с Элис, то без шопинга обойтись никак нельзя.

Приняв душ, я накинула некую удобную одежду на себя до того, как нужно будет собираться на ужин. Не хотелось лежать часами в своем красивом наряде и помять его.

Сделав все это, я легка на кровать и решила вздремнуть.

Проснувшись, я обнаружила, что на моей талии было что-то тяжелое. Повернувшись, я увидела, что Эдвард лежал рядом со мной на животе, а его левая рука была закинута мне на талию. Кроме клетчатых штанов от пижамы на нем больше ничего не было…

В голове сразу возникли замечательные мысли о том, как бы было бы прекрасно просыпаться каждое утро вот так рядом с ним. Уютно прижиматься друг к другу и вдыхать его одурманивающий запах. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. По привычке я думала о тех вещах, которые могли бы с нами произойти – но которые ни за что не сбудутся – забывая о сложных реалиях нашей жизни. Он выглядел таким спокойным, таким милым. Эдвард, которого я всегда знала. Мой Эдвард.

В реальность меня вернул тот факт, что на самом деле он не был моим Эдвардом. Он принадлежал кому-то другому. И смотря на течение обстоятельств, он никогда и не станет моим вовсе.

Как только действительность представила мне ещё одну жуткую проблемы, не было уже так приятно лежать рядом с ним; было только больно. Медленно я пыталась поднять его руку и отдалиться от него.

Однако, у спящего Эдварда были другие идеи на этот счет. Только я сдвинулась, так же сделал и он. Рукой, которая лежала на моей талии, он пододвинул меня ближе к себе и зарылся лицом мне в шею. Одна его рука была теперь на моей спине, а другая запуталась в прядях моих волос.

Блин, как это было хорошо. Он был идеален. Будто мы были созданы друг для друга.  
Затем и осознание других ощущений ворвалось в мою голову, и мою чувства оказались ввязаны в грандиозную битву: пинг-понг эмоций. Конечно, это было изумительно, но не реально. Он не знал, что делал это. Он не любил меня так, как мне хотелось бы. Он мог бы прижаться к любому другому теплому телу. Я могла бы быть кем угодно для него.

Это было слишком для меня, и, в конце концов, я набралась достаточно сил для того, чтобы отпихнуть его от меня. Его глаза еле-еле, стрепетом раскрылись, и взгляд сфокусировался на мне. Нежная улыбка разыгралась на его лице.

- Привет, - сказал он, поднимая руку, чтоб потереть себе лицо.

- Привет… - Ответила неловко я.

- Что не так?

- Ты вторгаешься в мое личное пространство, Эдвард.

- Оу, извини. – Он сию секундой убрал руку с моей талии.

- Я думала, что ты собирался спать на диване?

- Ты сказала, что я могу этого не делать.

- Хорошо, только не будь такой эгоистичной свиньей в кровати: оставляй мне хотя бы немного места.

- Попытаюсь это запомнить.

- Лучше запомни, а то я пересмотрю свое решение насчет того, чтобы ты все же спал на диване.

Ещё несколько минут мы просто полежали на кровати, что бы полностью проснуться, а потом решили, что пришло время одеться окончательно к ужину.

В отеле был ресторан и бар, который назывался "31 West", это было самым удобным решением нашей проблемы на сегодняшний вечер.

В дверь кто-то постучал. Эдвард заканчивал одеваться, так что я пошла, чтоб открыть её.

Передо мной стояли классно одетые ребята. Запланировав сходить в местный клуб после ужина, мы оделись чуть более красиво для ужина, чем обычно.

Как только мы были готовы, мы спустились вниз, чтобы поесть.

Нас практически сразу же посадили за круглый стол в центре зала. Мы с Эдвардом сидели рядом спиной к входу в помещение. Ресторан был поразительным. Так же, как и в номерах, все стены были завешаны работами местных художников. Нам дали карту вин и несколько меню. Мы сразу заказали напитки.

Когда нам принесли выпивку, мы сделали остальной заказ и стали болтать о жизни каждого из нас. Обсуждать меня всегда было скучнее всего. Каждый получал новую работу, учувствовал в неких мероприятиях, работал с известными людьми, путешествовал. Я же в основном ничего особенного собой не представляла, кроме того, что я была прислугой Эдварда. По крайней мере, мне уже самой начало казаться, что именно это я и делала. Я была единственной, кто знал людей из высшего света, но все равно была всего лишь сторонним наблюдателем. Ничего интересного от меня они не могли узнать в этой дискуссии.

Джаспер рассказал нам то, как он справлялся с записью пробного варианта песни и как происходили встречи с директорами в музыкальном бизнесе. Эмметт поведал нам о его новом клиенте, который был у него на этой недели, добавляя к этому, что он до сих пор не верил, что у него появилась возможность работать с такими людьми. Через несколько недель Роуз улетает в Париж по работе, она была очень рада посмотреть мир.

Элис как раз была в пылу рассказа о том, какой ужасный был у некоторых людей в городе вкус, когда дело касалось одежды.

- Честно, такое чувство, будто их в детстве так и не научили, как надо самим одеваться.

Они просто приходят и выглядят такими озадаченными. У них даже нет никаких предпочтений. Им только лишь хочется одеться во что-нибудь, что соответствует последним тенденциям моды, и абсолютно не важно, как это отвратительно смотрится на них! – Проговорила она, смеясь. – Как, например, ко мне пришла одна девушка, и, кажется, если она так стильно смотрится на экране телевизора, но у неё, наверняка, должен быть хотя бы некий сносный вкус в моде, но нет, она в действительности…  
Элис перестала говорить и её глаза расширились от удивления. Я увидела, как она стукнула локтем Роуз, и глаза Роуз сразу натолкнулись на то же самое, что увидела Элис, потому что её взгляд превратился во взор кровожадного убийцы. Перед тем, как я могла взглянуть в том направлении, куда глядели девушки, две тощие руки обвились вокруг лица Эдварда и закрыли ему глаза.

- Угадай кто? – Проворковал голосок.

_Это не может происходить на самом деле…_

Руки Эдварда взметнулись наверх и одновременно с тем, как он убрал ладони со своих глаз, он развернулся, чтоб посмотреть на незнакомца.

- Таня! Что ты делаешь здесь? Я думал, что ты занята на работе? – Вставая со стула, спросил возбужденно Эдвард и обнял её.

- О, Эдди, мою работу перенесли на другой день, и я скучала по тебе, - взвизгнула Таня, кидаясь в объятия Эдварда.

Я оторвала свой взор от них и посмотрела вместо этого на своих друзей.

Каждый, за исключением Розали, выглядел так, будто они соболезновали мне. Роуз же смотрелась так, словно через пять секунд она прыгнет через весь стол и схватит Таню за волосы.

Глаза налились непрошеными слезами в ту же секунду, я пыталась изо всех сил прекратить это. Чтобы заставить мой подбородок не дрожать, я укусила себя за нижнюю губу. Почему она здесь? Он же сказал, что этот уикенд посвящается нам; его друзьям. Как он мог так поступить? Он солгал.

Ужин стал неудобным после её появления. Эдвард и Таня проводили большую часть времени, разговаривая между собой, а я, так как сидела рядом с ними, была вынуждена терпеть каждую омерзительную, тошнотворную вещь, которую они говорили друг другу. Больше я не была голодна. Я извинилась, вышла из-за стола и отправилась в уборную.  
Достигнув уборной, я достала телефон и набрала номер единственного человека, о котором я могла подумать, что он сможет сделать так, чтоб я чувствовала себя лучше: Джейк.

Однако, после нескольких гудков я была переведена на голосовую почту. С тяжелым вздохом я бросила телефон обратно в сумочку. Мне действительно не хотелось идти обратно.

Хотя это и не играло большой роли, ведь именно в тот момент Таня уже была в уборной вместе со мной.

- Белла, как у тебя дела сегодня? Мне не представилась возможность сказать тебе привет раньше, - она бросила мне фальшивую улыбку. Можно было сказать, что ей на самом деле было все рано.

- Замечательно, - ответила я сухо.

- Это чудесно слышать.

- Ага.

- Мне было интересно, не смогла бы ты сделать мне одолжение, - сказала она и одновременно подправляла свой макияж, смотрясь в зеркало. – Не могла лми ты быть так любезна и не сходила бы на ресепшн для того, чтобы взять нам с Эдвардом ещё один номер? Он сказал, что вы вдвоем делите номер, а это, конечно, не подходит.

- Почему ты сама не можешь взять номер на вас двоих?

- Дорогуша, нуу. Это твоя работа, не моя. – Я была готова взорваться.

- Вообще-то, Таня, я работаю на Эдварда, а не на тебя. Так что, если ты хочешь взять номер на себя и Эдварда, то ты можешь пойти и сделать это сама.

- Что ты такая расстроенная, Белла? – Она повернулась ко мне лицом, её ухмылка становилась все больше и больше. – Кто-то ревнует?

Я была так близка к тому, чтобы ударить её по этому чудесному ротику.

- Ах, я видела, как ты смотришь на него, Белла, и это так мило. Правда. Но неужели ты на самом деле думаешь, что такой человек, как Эдвард, будет встречаться с такой, как ты?

Без обид, ты прелестная и все такое. В тебе есть эта фишка «я яркая индивидуальность» как твой основательный плюс, но честно… Эдварду нужна такая, кто может быть на фотографиях рядом с ним; та, которая знает чего стоит добиться того, что у него есть.

Прости, но это не ты. Тебе нужно принять реальность.

Никогда в жизни я не мучила так мышцы на моем лице, чтобы сдержать слезы. Я не позволю ей увидеть, как я плачу.

- Я видела, как такие девушки, как ты, Таня, приходили и уходили. Ты – развлечение на один месяц, и вскоре ты исчезнешь так же, как и все остальные. Если у кого-то из нас и есть проблемы с принятием реальности, то это точно не у меня.

Неожиданно у меня зазвонил телефон. Слава Богу, это был Джейк.

Пройдя мимо Тани, я ответила на звонок.

- Джейк, о, Боже мой, спасибо тебе за то, что перезвонил.

- Белла, что случилось? – Голос Джейка был переполнен истинным беспокойством.

- Джейк, мне нужно выбраться отсюда.

- Что произошло?

- Она появилась. Мы ужинали, а затем ввалилась Таня, они сидели рядом со мной и говорили такие вещи, из-за которых сне захотелось проблеваться. Затем она чуть ли не загнала меня в угол в уборной и сказала, что я не была достаточно хороша для него. Джейк, мне нужно выбраться отсюда. Я не могу быть здесь рядом с ней.

- Белла, я еду к тебе. – На заднем плане я смогла расслышать лязг ключей от машины.

- Джейк, нет. Я всего лишь возьму напрокат машину и вернусь обратно.

- Не глупи! Ты ехала целый день, и я буду жутко беспокоиться, если ты ещё и ночь поедешь.

- Джейк, я не могу тебе позволить это сделать.

- Ты не позволяешь мне, Белла, а я все равно это сделаю. В каком номере ты живешь?

Я дала ему номер комнаты. Я знала, что остальные пойдут в клуб, но я останусь в номере. Ни при каких условиях я не пойду любоваться на то, как эти двое будут висеть друг на друге.

Я вернулась обратно к столу, и все, за исключением голубков, посмотрели на меня. Я только лишь покачала головой.

Ужин закончился, и Эдварда встал из-за стола и помог Тане подняться.

- Таня пойдет возьмет нам комнату, она скоро вернется. – Он посмотрел на меня так, словно хотел поговорить.

- Что, Эдвард?

- Что с тобой не так? – Шикнул он.

- Ты что серьезно? – _Да ладно тебе, Эдвард!_

Он, нахмурившись, в смятении сомкнул брови вместе.

- Ну, ведь ты не можешь быть таким глупцом, Эдвард, - произнесла я, качая головой.

- О чем ты говоришь?

- Что она делает здесь? На наших каникулах, которые я спланировала? – Я очень старалась не повышать голос. – Ты сказал, что этот отдых был специально для нас, чтобы расслабиться и провести время вместе, что у нас, кстати, так и не получилось сделать. Ты солгал. Почему она здесь?

- Ты слышала её, Белла. Она знала, что мы уезжаем, и решила сделать мне сюрприз. Я не мог предположить, что она собирается приехать.

- Тогда скажи ей, чтоб она уехала. Ты собирался провести время со своими друзьями, Эдвард.

- Белла, она проехала всю эту трудную дорогу сюда сама. Не могу же я ей сказать, чтоб она уехала теперь.

- Где ты ночуешь сегодня ночью, Эдвард?

Он взглянул на меня и замер.

Слезы свободно скатывались по моим щекам; я не была больше в силах сдерживать их.

- Так я и думала. Такой дружественный уикенд, Эдвард…

- А что ещё я должен сделать?

- Ничего.

- Белла, мы можем проводить время вместе. Это все ещё наши каникулы.

- Нет, Эдвард. Это твои каникулы.

- Что это значит?

- Это означает, что я уезжаю домой. Я приехала сюда для того, чтобы провести время с тобой; не с Таней. Это очевидно, с кем именно тебе больше хочется быть на этих каникулах. Так что лови эту удачу, чемпион! С меня довольно.

- Белла, ты ведешь себя нелепо, - выплюнул он.

- Может, но я буду продолжать быть нелепой дома.

- И как же ты планируешь добраться домой?

- Будто тебе это важно.

- Белла…

- Джейк. Он приедет, чтоб забрать меня.

- О, конечно, прекрасный Джейк, - проговорил он с нотками сарказма и прокрутил своим указательным пальцем наверх в воздухе.

- Не впутывай его в это. Это не он, кто соврал мне.

- Я не врал, Белла. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она приедет сюда.

- Ну, теперь у вас есть куча времени, чтоб провести его вместе. Я возвращаюсь домой.

Развернувшись, я направилась к лифту, чтобы подняться к себе в номер и собрать вещи.  
Роуз и Элис двинулись в мою сторону.

- Я не хочу об этом говорить. Идите веселитесь. Со мной все будет нормально, - сказала я, не желая портить и их отдых.

- Но, Белла… - Начала было Элис.

- Элис, я умоляю тебя, пожалуйста.

- Хорошо. – Она крепко обняла меня. – Он не заслуживает твоей любви, Белла.

- Я надеру её костлявую задницу, - произнесла Розали с таким серьезным выражением лица, что можно было бы предположить, что она не шутит.

- Не надо, Роуз, это не стоит того.

Двери лифта открылись, и я вступила в него, нажимая на кнопку необходимого мне этажа.

- Люблю вас, девушки, увидимся тогда, когда вы вернетесь.

- Тоже тебя любим, - сказали они вдвоем.

В комнате я собрала все свои вещи. Я понимала, что пройдет ещё много времени перед тем, как Джейк доберется досюда, но мне хотелось покинуть этот номер и вообще этот отель как можно скорее. Осмотрев комнату ещё раз, чтоб убедиться, что я ничего не забыла, я вышла из номера.

Спустившись по лестницы, я сдала свой ключ и решила поискать какой-нибудь буфет или небольшой ресторанчик для того, чтобы посидеть там, пока не приедет Джейк. Я позвонила ему, как только уселась в Старбаксе*, и стала ждать.

Не успела я даже заметить, как прошло время, а Джейк уже легонько стучал по моему плечу, привлекая мое внимание; я бросила все, что у меня было в руках, вскочила со стула, кинулась ему на шею - в его объятия - и начала плакать. Он был более, чем изумительный. Он стоял и держал меня, наглаживая круговыми движениями мне спину, слабо целовал меня в голову и говорил мне, что все будет хорошо.

После того, как я успокоилась, он отвел меня к машине, и мы отправились по направлению дома.

Должно быть, я заснула по дороге, потому что казалось, что буквально через несколько секунд меня кто-то поднял с пассажирского кресла; мои глаза резко открылись.

- Я дома? – Сонно поинтересовалась я.

- Да, дай мне свои ключи.

Лениво я порылась в своей сумочке, схватила свои ключи и протянула их ему.

Повозившись с ними несколько минут, он, наконец-то, смог открыть входную дверь. Он спросил меня, где была моя комната, и я указала ему направление. Я почувствовала, как он уложил меня на кровать и отстранился.

- Я позвоню тебе утром, Белла. Приду сразу же.

- Нет, не уходи, Джейк. Я не хочу быть одна. – Руками я потянулась, чтоб дотронуться до него.

- Белла, ты уверена?

- Джейк, пожалуйста, просто подержи меня.

Он выполнил мою просьбу, и я мгновенно отключилась со слезами, стекающими по моим щекам.

_~*Starbucks – известная американская компания по продаже кофе и одноимённая сеть кофеен._


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

_Прошел месяц с поездки в Санта-Барбару. _

Джейк остался со мной на выходные, отказавшись оставить меня. Я проснулась утром, когда он принес мне завтрак в постель. Этот жест вызвал у меня слезы. Я не могла поверить в то, как замечательно он ко мне относился. Было так комфортно иметь его рядом, он никогда не говорил об Эдварде, пока я сама не начинала, но он никогда не прерывал меня. Джейкоб знал, что это не заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше. Я рассказала ему, что Таня сказала мне, и его это, похоже, разозлило.

Он рассказал мне все, что знал о ней. Она попала в Голливуд через постель, использовала каждого, а потом бросала. Она славилась способностью устраивать проблемы на съемках и была очень требовательной.

Джейкоб сказал, что я должна поделить на 16 все, что она мне сказала, потому что она не тот человек, которого стоит слушать.

Джейк снова остался со мной на следующую ночь, потому что я все еще не хотела оставаться одна. Он приготовил обед, мы смотрели кино и болтали. А потом мы уснули вместе на диване.

Мы проснулись, когда Эдвард вошел в дом. Один взгляд на его лицо, и я могла сказать, что после ухода Джейка будет неловко. Он не выглядел довольным тем, что увидел нас вместе. В итоге Джейку пришлось уйти, хотя он и пытался оттянуть этот момент, и мы остались вдвоем с Эдвардом.

Сначала мы оба молчали, хотя это и было ужасно некомфортно. Мы оба находились на кухне или в комнате, но все это сопровождалось гробовой тишиной.  
Никто не хотел делать первый шаг.

Мне до сих пор было больно, что он предпочел мне Таню. Её, которая сказала мне все эти ужасные вещи. Он бы не поверил, если бы я сказала ему, так что не было никакого смысла оправдываться. Эдвард уже решил, что она мне не нравится. К тому же, он вероятно решил, что я вру.

Думаю, он был в замешательстве, не зная, как ко мне подойти. Мы никогда не ругались так, чтобы мне пришлось уйти от него и наших друзей. Он бы никогда не допустил такого раньше. Но все изменилось.

Я готовилась ко сну, и чистила зубы, когда услышала стук в дверь. Я глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, пытаясь подготовиться к этому нежелательному разговору.

-Заходи, - сказала я почти шепотом

-Белла, мы можем поговорить? - спросил Эдвард, просовывая голову в дверь.

-Думаю да, - я поставила зубную щетку на место. Я совсем не хотела этого разговора.

-Белла, пожалуйста, не будь такой.

-Какой?

-Не важно. Я пришел не ругаться, Белла. Я просто хочу исправить все между нами.

-Эдвард, ты предпочел мне кого-то другого. Как можно это исправить? Ты не можешь ничего изменить.

-Белла я не предпочитал её тебе. Я не знал, что она приедет. Она моя девушка, Белла, я не мог отправить её домой.

-А я предполагалась твоим лучшим другом, Эдвард. Эти выходные должны были быть для нас - друзей. Не для тебя и её.

-Это было для нас, Белла.

-Эдвард, мне пришлось переехать в другую комнату, чтобы ты мог остаться с ней. Ты оставил меня одну. Как, скажи пожалуйста, это можно назвать «отдыхом для нас»?

-Прости, я облажался, - тихо сказал Эдвард, опуская голову.

Слезы начали собираться в моих глазах и все же покатились по щекам. Ненавижу. Ненавижу то, что происходит с нами, ненавижу то, что Таня стала причиной всему этому. Интересно, если бы у меня не было таких чувств к нему, она оставалась бы проблемой? Может это все моя вина. Как знать. Я просто не хочу больше ссориться с ним.

-Белла, пожалуйста, не плачь, - Эдвард крепко обнял меня, - я не хотел доводить тебя до слез…Я просто хотел вернуть все в норму. Я не мог наслаждаться там отдыхом, зная, что ты тут одна.

Он напрягся.

-Хотя, ты не была одна. Я не думал, что вы так быстро продвигаетесь.

-Чего?

-Вы с Джейком спите вместе, я этого не знал.

-Эдвард, я не сплю с Джейком. Что заставило тебя так подумать?

-Эммм…Я пришел домой и нашел вас двоих спящих на диване?

-Да, полностью одетыми. Мы заснули, когда смотрели фильм. Не все прыгают в постель так быстро, Эдвард, - я ткнула его в ребра.

-Эй! – он притворно ужаснулся, - Я просто волнуюсь. Я хочу видеть тебя счастливой.

-Я хочу быть счастливой.

-Так будь, Белла. Не грусти больше, - сказал он обняв меня еще крепче.

Но чтобы быть действительно счастливой, я должна рассказать ему, что чувствую, или сдаться и попробовать стать счастливой с кем-то другим. С Джейком, разумеется.  
Джейк хотел встречаться со мной, я знала, что нравлюсь ему и он правда мне тоже нравился, но я не хотела подвести его. Я не хотела замену Эдварда. Я не могла сделать Джека просто заменой. Он заслуживает большего, чем отказ.

Он понимал, что я беспокоюсь о нем, просто я не такая, как другие девушки. Он дал мне знать, что не сдается, но никогда не был назойливым и не придирался ко мне. Он тихо стоял позади и и ждал, пока я разберусь с этим бардаком, и делал для меня все, что мог -он был моим другом.

Я больше не знаю, как справляться со всей этой ситуацией. Пусть будет так, как будет -время расставит все на свои места.

Время шло, но все оставалось по-прежнему Эдвард все еще встречался с Таней, но он не часто приводил её. Если он собирался быть с ней. То проводил ночи у нее дома. Я была благодарна за это, но мысли о том, чем они там занимаются заставляли мой желудок скручиваться. А если она приходила сюда, мне оставалось только держаться. Она приходила на небольшие тусовки, которые мы устаивали всей компанией. Роуз и Элис отказывались говорить с ней, Эдвард заметил это, но ни разу не спросил в чем дело. Эммет и Джаспер не до конца понимали ситуацию, они были дружелюбны с ней, но никогда не поддерживали с ней разговоров. Они пытались сохранить мир и быть тут ради Эдварда. Я не могла злиться на них из-за этого.

Я обычно предлагала Джейку заехать, если она была здесь, чтобы избежать очередной стычки с ней. Она надевала свою лживую маску, и пыталась говорить со мной, но что я только улыбалась и кивала.

Я понимала, что она делает и не собиралась играть в эту игру.

Эдвард, как всегда, не понимал, чем она занимается и не мог осознать, почему я не люблю её. Я сказала ему, что мы просто не сошлись. Нет смысла вдаваться в подробности – это все равно не имеет значения.

Мы с Джеком сблизились и, когда я была свободна, отлично проводили вместе время.  
Он сдержал свое обещание и учил меня основам фотографии. Однажды он преподнес мне сюрприз - шикарную камеру Canon EOS 12.8MP Digital SLR и несколько книг по фотографии. Я пыталась объяснить ему, что не могу принять подарок, но он настоял, сказав, что у меня большой потенциал и он хочет помочь мне в обучении.

Благодаря Джейку я становилась другим человеком.

Я стала более уверенной и счастливой. Я стала больше говорить, я открылась людям и стала делиться своими мыслями, которые не доверяла раньше никому, кроме Эдварда.  
В конечном счете, Джейк уговорил меня на фотосессию. Я думала, что он просто хотел быть милым, но когда я увидела результат, я не могла поверить. Я была красивой. Джейк раздобыл где-то винтажное платье, а мой макияж завершали пухлые красные губы. У меня была прическа как у звезд черно-белого кино. Джейк сказал: «классический Голливуд для классической красоты».

Элис и Роуз оценили мою новую уверенность в себе, и решили открыть для меня новые горизонты: одежда. Элис сказала, что я слишком хороша, чтобы одеваться в простых магазинах.

Элис и Роуз потащили меня на шопинг, за их счет, а затем устроили девичий спа-день. Они помогли мне выбрать новую прическу. Несколько медовых прядей и «лесенка» у лица сделали меня другим человеком. Они решили вытащить меня в клуб, чтобы проверить свое «новое творение». Но сначала Элис нарядила меня в дизайнерскую одежду. На мне было серебряное платье от Мэгги Лондон. Оно было чуть выше колена и отделано пайетками и бисером вокруг шеи. Невероятно, как косметика для волос и лифчик push up притягивают внимание парней. Мне еще никогда в жизни так много не предлагали танцевать. Несчастные, они не знали не что идут, танцуя со мной. Но мне плевать. Я взорвалась.

Когда мы вернулись домой, мы обнаружили Эдварда, и это было очень смешно.

Он был там с Таней, сидящей на нем. Когда он увидел меня, его рот открылся. В тот же момент глаза Тани сузились, она была готова на убийство.

Я почувствовала, как Роуз пихнула меня локтем, в то время, как Элис хихикала над его реакцией. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что её распирало от едкого комментария в мой адрес, но она не могла ничего сказать, потому что Эдвард был в пределах слышимости.

Она в итоге сдалась и ушла, но сначала пометила территорию, засунув свой язык в горло Эдварду прямо перед нами.

Я увидела, как Элис и Розали переглянулись и поспешили уйти, оставляя нас с Эдвардом наедине.

-Ты такая красивая, Белла, - рот Эдварда так и не закрылся, с тех пор, как я пришла домой.  
Я почувствовала, как щеки заливаются румянцем:

-Спасибо,- тихо ответила я.

-В смысле, ты всегда была красивая, просто я никогда не видел тебя такой. Что-то изменилось. Не только внешне, но и что-то внутри.

-Просто я счастлива

-Ну, счастье тебе к лицу

-Спасибо

После моего изменения отношения с Эдвардом стали странными. Он становился немного мерзким нахальным рядом с Джейком, и я не могла понять почему. Я не верила, когда Джейк говорил, что Эдвард начал ревновать.

-Не кажется, что это из-за меня, Джейк, - я громко жаловалась. Я знала, что это так.

-Белла, он просто не знает, что чувствует к тебе. Он ревнует, поверь мне. Я мужчина. Я знаю, о чем говорю, - говорил Джейк, качая головой.

Я пыталась наблюдать за Эдвардом, думая, что возможно Джейк прав. Но совсем по другой причине.

Джейк быстро становился одним из моих лучших друзей. Я думаю, что Эдвард, возможно, думал, что Джейк вытесняет его, и в какой-то степени это так. Были вещи, о которых я могла говорить с Джейком, но никогда не стала бы обсуждать с Эдвардом. Раньше такого не было. Эдвард всегда был человеком, с которым я делилась всеми секретами. Но не сейчас, потому что Эдвард и есть мой секрет. Моя проблема.

С Эдвардом я не могла честно говорить о своих чувствах, о том, что беспокоит меня. Я не могла говорить с ним о его девушке-шлюхе из ада, потому что…ну…он бы не стал слушать.

На вид, все шло как обычно.

Эдварда наняли как модель в нескольких проектах, а так же пригласили в несколько клубов. Ему нужно было дать много интервью в связи с премьерой нового фильма. Его пригласили сниматься в двух фильмах, и съемки одного должны были начаться в следующем месяце. Мы должны были лететь на пару недель в Ирландию для натурных съемок, а потом вернуться в город, где продолжаться съемки в павильонах. В плане работы мы были загружены.

Все вернулась на круги своя, не считая того, что мы проводили вместе меньше времени, ведь у каждого появился в жизни новый человек. Разумеется, последовали изменения.  
Следующие три дня у Эдварда должны были быть свободными, и он ничего не планировал.

Я провела день, готовясь к поездке в Ирландию. Убедилась, что паспорта и билеты в порядке. Наши друзья обещали заходить к нам, чтобы проверять дом. Элис и Джаспер планировали навестить нас в Ирландии, так что нам пришлось согласовывать все и с их приездом.

Я была дома и собиралась на свидание с Джейком. Он сказал, что у него для меня сюрприз, и потом мы поедем ужинать, чтобы это что-то отпраздновать.

Я быстро приняла душ, смыв макияж. Мы с ней провели весь день в подготовке, и она выбрала мне наряд на вечер, я была рада, что мне не пришлось думать еще и об этом.  
Я вышла из душа и высушила волосы. Затем надела синий шелковый комплект белья. Я говорила Элис, что покупка таких вещей бессмысленна, но она велела продемонстрировать его Джейку. Я только закатила глаза, и попыталась объяснить, что мы еще далеки от этой стадии отношений.

Я почистила зубы и накрасилась, прежде, чем одеться. Я знаю свою способность что-нибудь устраивать, куда бы я ни пошла. Я знала, что нельзя одевать выбранное Элис платье, пока не дойду до двери.

Когда мой макияж и прическа выглядели достойно, я обнаружила, что до прихода Джейка осталось всего 10 минут. Кажется, уже можно надуть платье. Я осмотрела себя в зеркале, и поняла, что все еще не могу привыкнуть, что девушка в нем - это я. После всего, что происходило за последний месяц, я выглядела хоть немного счастливой. Платье, которое выбрала для меня Элис было темно-синим, без рукавов и с V-образным вырезом, оно обтягивало талию и было немного пышным книзу, чуть выше колена. Цвет платья идеально гармонировал с цветом моих волос и кожи. Элис сказало, оно делает мои глаза больше и ярче.

Я взяла сумочку и прошла в гостиную, чтобы подождать там Джейка.

Я уже было повернула назад, чтобы дождаться в своей комнате.

Таня и Эдвард сидели на диване и вроде бы серьезно разговаривали. Он не улыбался, и казалось, что он сейчас закипит. Его пальцы были сцеплены в замок, и это подтвердило мои подозрения.

Дурацкая Таня.

Когда я привлекла внимание Эдварда, он сменил тему, о чем бы они не говорили, и прокомментировал мое платье:  
- Потрясающе выглядишь, - Эдвард оценивающе меня оглядел.

-Спасибо,- я улыбнулась

-Что за повод? – он пытался игнорировать Таню, которая, кажется, готова была его убить за то, что он уделяет мне внимание.

-Не знаю, это сюрприз. Джейк отказался сказать мне, - я улыбнулась, думая о тысяче способов, которыми я пыталась его расколоть

-Но…ты ненавидишь сюрпризы? – Эдвард нахмурился в замешательстве

-Да, но Джейк так ждет этого…я справлюсь.

-Хм. Хотел бы я, чтобы нам было так же легко, когда мы пытались устроить тебе сюрпризы.

-Ну, может в другой раз. Знаешь, эти сюрпризы даже забавны.

-Уау, никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя такое.

Таня громко прочистила горло, что бы все перевели внимание на нее. Я только закатила глаза.

-Я не хотела вас прерывать. Джейк приедет через пять минут и я не буду вам мешать

Таня что-то пробормотала, но я не поняла, что именно. Но я заметила, как он дернул головой в её сторону. Он явно все услышал, и это не было чем-то хорошим.

-Таня, мы можем поговорить в спальне, - Эдвард крепко стиснул зубы.

-Мы там будем что-то делать, или просто разговаривать? – Таня надулась, выпятив нижнюю губу.

-Таня

С недовольным видом она встала, окинула меня взглядам и направилась в его спальню.  
Я только покачала головой с мыслью: «лучше он, чем я».

-Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь вечер Белла. Ты действительно очень хорошо выглядишь.

-Спасибо, Эдвард.

Он открыл рот чтобы что-то добавить, но в дверь позвонили о он пошел открывать. Я сразу последовала за ним.

Он открыл дверь, и за ней стоял Джейкоб, который выглядел замечательно. На нем были темные джинсы и голубая рубашка с длинным рукавом. Она была расстегнута и под ней была старая концертная футболка. Буквы были стерты, но мне кажется, это была футболка с "The Who". Его красивые черные волосы были собраны в хвост. Он выглядел потрясающе.

Эдвард переминался с ноги на ногу.

-Джейк, - сухо сказал Эдвард

-Хей, Эд, -Джейк знал, как Эдвард ненавидит такое обращение. Началось сражение « у кого больше пенис».

- Белла! Ты великолепно выглядишь. Серьезно, ты самая красивая девушка, которую я видел, - Джейк легко поцеловал меня в губы и я покраснела.

Я услышала раздражающий звук-Таня прочистила горло, стоя в дверях спальни Эдварда. Мы все посмотрели на нее.

Джейк нашел возможность поразвлечься.

-Хмммм….Неа, все еще самая красивая, - сказал он глядя сначала на Таню, потом на меня.

Эдварду это даже показалось забавным, потому что он с трудом сдерживал смех.

Таня развернулась на каблуках и прошла в комнату. Эдвард покачал головой.

-Все в порядке? – спросила я.

-Все отлично, - он фальшиво улыбнулся.

-Уверен?

-Иди, развлекайся. Увидимся вечером.

-Хорошо. Поговорим, когда я вернусь домой.

И мы ушли. Я понятия не имела, что происходит между ними, а поскольку это касалось

Тани, мне, если честно, было плевать.

Джейк помог мне сесть в машину и мы поехали к моему сюрпризу.

Мы ехали примерно двадцать минут, когда Джек нашел свободное место для парковки. Я осмотрелась вокруг, и все еще была в неведении, что з сюрприз меня ждет.

Джейк помог мне выйти из машины, и держась за руки, мы прошли к серому зданию с вывеской «Галерея Новый Взгляд».

-Ты привез меня в галерею? – я уже была там сама.

-Да.

-Это мой сюрприз?

Он покачал головой.

-Я знаю хозяина галереи и попросил его об услуге.

-Какой услуге? – тихо спросила я, глядя на Джейка из под ресниц.

-Ты очень нетерпелива, ты это знаешь?

-Да.

-Тогда иди за мной, и узнаешь, в чем заключается сюрприз.

Мы вошли в галерею. Она была великолепна- деревянные полы и огромное открытое пространство. На каждой стене висели картины местных художников. Тут было все: живопись, скульптура, фотография. И все было безумно красивым.

Джейк подвел меня к дальней стене, которая была завешена красным полотном.

-О, Джейк, твои работы выставляются здесь? – я восторге начала подпрыгивать на носочках. Я стала похожей на Элис.

Это должно быть так волнующе для Джейка.

-Нет, мои работы тут не выставляются…а твои да, - тихо сказал Джейк, ожидая моей реакции. Я повернулась к нему, я даже не могла вздохнуть.

-Дыши, Белла, - сказал он, притягивая меня ближе.

-Джейк, что ты сделал?

-Ничего. Я знаю парня, который владеет этой галереей, и я показал ему твои работы. Я рассказал ему о твоем небольшом опыте, но он не поверил. Я же говорил тебе, это у тебя талант. И я решил устроить сюрприз, чтобы показать какая ты на самом деле потрясающая. Галерея искусств хочет выставлять твои фотографии, Белла! Это многое значит.

-Ага, - из глаз потекли слезы.

-Ты ведь не злишься, да? – аккуратно спросил Джейк.

-О боже, Джейк, нет! Это самое милое, самое невероятное, что для меня когда-либо делали. Спасибо, - я обняла его за шею и он притянул меня ближе к себе.

-Ты это заслужила, Белла, твои работы действительно стоящие, - Джейк легонько обнял меня, - Ну а теперь, ты готова узнать, каково это, когда твои работы на выставке?

Я кивнула. Красное полотно упало, и я увидела серию фотографий, которую я сделала той камерой, которую подарил Джейк. Здесь были фото, сделанные во время нашего похода в парк, на фото были деревья, через ветви которых проникал свет, несколько случайных фото друзей, на которых они выглядели настоящими, такими, какие есть. Джейк обработал их и заказал рамы, чтобы фото выглядели профессиональными. Я не могла поверить, что он потратил на меня столько сил.

-Джейк, они такие красивые.

-Я же говорил, - он обнял меня за талию, и мы долго стояли там, просто глядя на фото.

Я не могла поверить, что мое хобби, то, чему я только что научилась, дало такие результаты - мои фотографии уже выставлены в местной галерее.

Мы провели еще немного времени рассматривая другие работы, а затем решили пойти поесть. Я умирала от голода.

По пути в ресторан мы говорили о галерее и выставленных работах, а также о том, как он выбрал этот путь в своей жизни. Это звучало так увлекательно, думаю, я могла бы тоже попробовать.

Я не всегда буду помощником Эдварда.

Мы приехали в ресторан, и Джейк обежал машину, чтобы подать мне руку и помочь выйти из машины.

Ужин был потрясающим, Джейк заказал безумно дорогую бутылку шампанского, чтобы отпраздновать выставку. Я уже начала чувствовать легкое головокружение, я быстро пьянела. Но нам было весело и я заказала фруктовый коктейль, который содержал большое количество алкоголя. К тому моменту, как мы собрались уходить, я уже была полностью расслаблена, а глупая улыбка не покидала моего лица.

Джейк уже подъехал к дому, а все еще смеялась над тем, что он сказал мне раньше. Я успокоилась и поблагодарила его за вечер.

Придвинувшись ближе, я легко прикоснулась к его губам, прежде, чем углубить поцелуй. Я обвила руками его шею и застонала ему в рот. Я почувствовала его зубы на моей нижней губе и задрожала от новых ощущений. В ответ я слегка потянула его за волосы, и он легко засмеялся, отрываясь от моих губ. Он отстранился.

-Я должен чаще выставлять твои работы, если ты будешь так меня благодарить, - он засмеялся, и убрал прядь волос с моего лица.

-Да, или просто напоить меня. Думаю, ты это спланировал, - хихикнула я, откидываясь на своем сидении.

-Эй! Я говорил тебе, не заказывать тот коктейль.

-Да, говорил, - я провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

-Ладно, пьянчужка, тебе лучше пойти домой, пока ты не сделала что-то, о чем будешь жалеть, - он хитро выгнул бровь, глядя на меня

-А ты такой трезвенник, - я поцеловала его в щеку на прощание, прежде, чем вы йти из машины. Я повернулась назад, - Еще раз спасибо. Никто никогда не делал для меня подобного, Джейк. Это лучший вечер в моей жизни.

-Пожалуйста, Белла. Ты это заслужила.

С улыбкой я захлопнула дверь и пошла к двери. Я смотрела, как Джейк отъезжает, и помахала ему в след. Я повернулась к двери и попыталась попасть ключом в замок.

Состояние опьянения не сыграло на руку моей и без того плохой координации. Наконец, я открыла дверь и вошла в холл, бросая сумочку на пол и одновременно снимая туфли. Я наклонилась подобрать сумочку, и уже готова была направиться прямиком в свою спальню, когда увидела его.

Эдварда.

- Мы с Таней расстались,- его голос был полон различных эмоций.

Оу, слава богу! Наконец-то!

-Ооо, мне так жаль, - вообще-то нет, - Хочешь поговорить? – я пыталась скрыть радость в голосе.

-Не думаю, - тихо ответил он.

Я села рядом и обняла его, пытаясь придумать, как помочь ему, поддержать, несмотря на то, что я радовалась уходу этой ведьмы.

-Как твое свидание с Джейком? – Эдвард повернулся ко мне

-Было здорово. Только, думаю, я перепила шампанского.

-Шампанское…вы что-то праздновали?

-Да, Джейк учил меня фотографии. Он отнес мои работы своему другу, он владелец галереи и выставил их у себя.

-Я не знал, что ты занялась фотографией, - лицо Эдварда дрогнуло

-Ты был занят, - успокоила я его, поглаживая по спине.

-Ага, настолько занят, что не знал, что происходит в жизни лучшего друга, - он взял бутылку текилы и сделал большой глоток.

-Не волнуйся из-за этого. Я не настолько хороший фотограф, ты ничего не пропустил, - я пыталась сделать вид, что это неважно, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше.

-Не думаю, что это так. Кто-то посчитал твои работы достаточно хорошими, чтобы выставить их, Белла. Они должны быть хорошими.

Я пожала плечами и откинулась на диван.

-Ты должна отвезти меня туда и показать их, - мягко сказал Эдвард, глядя на картину на противоположной стене.

-Конечно.

-Ну, хоть у кого-то из нас был хороший вечер, - сказал он, делая большой глоток и протягивая мне бутылку.

Я решила, что он хочет выпить в честь праздника. И я определенно готова была составить ему кампанию.

Я взяла бутылку и сделала большой глоток. Эта жидкость заставила мое горло гореть. Я никогда не была большим любителем тэкилы. На вкус как картон.

Агррр…

-Я забыл, что ты не пьешь это без лимона.

-Все нормально, мне все равно больше не следует сегодня пить.

-Пфф…Пошли возьмем на кухне лимоны и сделаем это, - Эдвард схватил меня за руку и потащил на кухню.

Итак, мы взяли лимоны и пару рюмок, потом вернулись на диван в гостинной. Я повторяла себе, что не буду пить слишком много. Я и так уже готовилась к утренней расплате за шампанское.

Мы обсудили все, что происходило с нами за последний месяц, ведь мы были слишком заняты, чтобы что-то замечать.

Эдвард казался заинтересованным моим новым увлечением, и он хотел съездить со мной и посмотреть на выставку. Он не мог поверить, что я не показывала ему то, что делала. Но в глубине души я понимала, что даже если бы я попыталась, он бы не особо заинтересовался.

Было обидно осознавать это, но учитывая, какие у нас последнее время были отношения, это меня не особенно удивляло.

Но этот момент - просто сидеть с ним и разговаривать, это было здорово. Мы давно не проводили вместе время, и мне этого не хватало.

Каким-то образом разговор зашел о Джейке и о том, что происходит.

-Ну, так у вас с Джейком? Это серьезно? – спросил он.

-Он правда отличный парень. Нам весело вместе,- я не могла избежать широкой улыбки, которая расцвела на моем лице.

-Да, я в курсе, - он выпил свою рюмку.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Лучший поцелуй, если я правильно запомнил,- кисло ответил Эдвард.

Я почувствовала, как щеки заливаются румянцем и быстро опрокинула свою рюмку.

-Есть ли что-то еще, в чем он так же хорош? – он изогнул бровь, явно намекая.

-Эдвард! – я взвизгнула и ударила его по руке.

-Что? – невинно спросил он, - Я могу проявить любопытство, правда?

-Не в этом случае, - я покраснела.

-О боже, вы сделали это,да? – он расширил глаза в притворном ужасе.

-Это не твое дело, - сказала я отворачиваясь и еще больше заливаясь краской.

-Ты можешь мне все рассказать.

-Я так не думаю, Эдвард.

-Может все-таки…? – он выпил еще рюмку.

-Эдвард, я не буду с тобой об этом говорить. Это личное.

-Изабелла Мари, был ли у тебя секс с Джейкобом? – спросил Эдвард строгим тоном.

-Не твое дело, - я рассмеялась увидев, как расслабилось его лицо. Тэкила явно на него подействовала.

-Белла, - он встал на колени прямо на диване, - я твой друг, лучший друг. И ты должна все мне рассказать, согласно закону дружбы.

- Закону дружбы? – я смотрела на него, снова начиная хихикать.

-Да, мы всем делимся, - серьезно сказал он, - теперь скажи мне, или приготовься сожалеть.

-Неа, - я сказала и покачала головой.

Он атаковал. Неожиданно его руки оказались на моих ребрах и его пальцы начали щекотать меня. Он подмял меня под себя, всем весом придавив к дивану.

-Эдвард! Дерьмо! Хватит! – я задыхалась из-за собственного смеха. Мое тело сотрясалось от хохота, - По…пожалуйста! Я…не могу…дышать!

-Нет, пока ты мне не скажешь, - его руки продолжили пытку.

- Эдвард. Пожалуйста, - я умоляла.

-Скажи.

-Нет…у нас ничего не было, - выдала я, хватая ртом воздух.

Он прекратил щекотать меня и удивленно посмотрел.

-Серьезно?

-Да. Серьезно. Все не так, мы просто друзья.

-Друзья, которые целуются?

-Ну и что? Мы целовались.

Он все еще лежал на мне, держа одну руку на моем боку, а второй опираясь позади меня.

Он притих и смотрел мне прямо в глаза. Я не могла отвести взгляд - что-то держало меня.  
И вдруг, он приблизился, и его губы обрушились на мои.

Сказать, что я была в шоке - это ничего не сказать. Сначала, я даже не знала, что делать. Его губы двигались напротив моих, но я застыла. Я не была уверена в том, как реагировать. Так было до тех пор, пока он не провел рукой к моему лицу, его прикосновение послало импульс по всему телу, и я, наконец «отмерла» и ответила на поцелуй со всей страстью.

Я обвила руками его шею и запустила пальцы в его волосы, притягивая его еще ближе. Рука, на которую он раньше опирался всем весом переместилась мне на бедро и я почувствовала его вес на себе. Его рука гладила мое бедро, и это ощущение - по всему телу проходили электрические разряды, я никогда в жизни такого не испытывала.  
Эдвард разорвал поцелуй, но его губы не покинули моего тела. Он переместился на мою шею, и опрокинула голову, открывая ему лучший доступ. Я почувствовала, как он опускает лямку моего платья, обнажаю мою кожу, чтобы добраться до нее губами.  
Мы оба тяжело дышали, и он начал тереться об меня. Я могла почувствовать, что он гораздо больше, чем просто взволнован.

Я сошла с ума. От новых ощущений, которые он дарил мне, и от того, что спиртное сделало меня намного смелее, чем обычно, и от того, что он начал это, он первый поцеловал меня и прикоснулся ко мне- все он. Хотел ли он этого всегда? Я наконец-то получила то, о чем мечтала. Он хотел меня! Возможно так же сильно, как я всегда хотела его.

-Эдвард, я не хочу делать этого здесь, - выдохнула я.

-А? – это все, что я получила в ответ, и он продолжил целовать каждый дюйм моей обнаженной кожи.

-Спальня. Эдвард, пойдем в спальню.


End file.
